Brownies
by Scorpiogal
Summary: Sorry, this story is only good for people who like good vs. evillight vs. darkness, Shio the man whore, lesbian badguys, silver, shikon shards, girls in eggs, intense romance, and deep plot.
1. Shin'yo

-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Families are like brownies-sweet with a few nuts."  
  
-  
  
^_^  
  
I do not own Inu Yasha or his family or anyone else's family. But I do own my own family, plus I own Shio, and his big beautiful family! ^__^  
  
This was supposed to be the sequel to "Inu Sensai!" but I don't care anymore! ^_^ -  
  
Chapter 1: Shin'yo  
  
-  
  
There was a small village of demons that lived peacefully deep in the Giver's Forest. Where demons didn't yearn to fight or kill, but lived in splendid harmony healing the sick and creating the new. Green as emeralds was the grass, clear as crystal was the sky, cool and sweet was the breeze, and simple and happy were the inhabitants.  
  
Could a place of such Utopia and communism really exist? Or is it there so that it will soon be destroyed?  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Like this, Sashimi!"  
  
A little girl in a white kimono with red hexagons and flowers in them stood next to her father and watched him throw his sword at an invisible opponent. She was about ten years old, but she was already a great dog demon child, skilled in swordplay and other self defenses. She had short but spiky white hair and big blue eyes.  
  
Her father, a tall silver haired dog demon in spiked armor showed her the proper way to bring down an opponent. When he was done, he slung his sword over his shoulder and smiled down at her young and inquisitive expression. He had such a beautiful face and a kind expression. "Sashimi," he said. "Do you know why learn to fight so, when we have so much peace?"  
  
She shook her head as she had no clue.  
  
He chuckled and kneeled down to her level. "We don't learn to fight to hurt people, we learn it to protect and teach them. I hope that you will rarely ever have to use a sword in your life Sashimi, for fighting is not the answer, rather, I'd like you to be prepared in case there is ever a situation that you only can fight. Remember this my daughter," He set a kind parental hand on her fluffy head, "Love is the best sword." She gazed up at him in wonder.  
  
On the other side of the village inside a round little house made of sticks, a strong woman worked to help demons and humans alike. She sat on the floor, wearing a kimono of silk the color of light chlorophyll. Pictures of leaves in chains lined the outside each sleeve. She had long, soft, reddish brown hair that was shiny like the silk she wore. She sat grinding plants with a mortar and pestle, her head bowed in concentration.  
  
All of a sudden, a young boy about six years old came running into the hut. She looked up at him with large green eyes with long red eyelashes and smiled at him. He stood in front of her with his arms full of one type of herb that he was sent to get. He was young, with a short light green kimono with dark leaf decorations. He had short reddish brown hair and big innocent green eyes. He asked her, "Is this the Tania, Ma?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes, Shio. That's exactly what I needed."  
  
He smiled and set them down. Then he pulled other types of leaves out of his kimono. "And look at this!" he said. "Hibiscus, Juppi, and Cypican! Perfect for those older folks!"  
  
She laughed lightly and scratched one of his wolfy little red ears. "Thank you, Shio! You're becoming a very intelligent child when it comes to healing!"  
  
He giggled. His ears were VERY ticklish!  
  
All of a sudden, an old man was led in by his granddaughter. "Lady Shin'yo! Please heal my grandfather!" she pleaded.  
  
Shin'yo looked at the old man, studying his symptoms; she turned to her son, "Shio! Go get me the Hito leaves!" she said.  
  
He scrambled over to her cabinet and started to go through cups of medicine, looking and sniffing what was there. While he searched, Shin'yo and the granddaughter helped the old man lay down.  
  
"He'll be alright, won't he?" the little girl asked. She looked up at her worriedly. The old man coughed and said, "It's-okay, Tsuyu." He smiled even though he was in pain. "Lady Shin'yo is a great healer."  
  
"Found it!" Shio jumped up and ran over to her with a jar of leaves. Shin'yo took the jar and pulled out two long, thin leaves. She put them on his shirt just over where his heart would be. Then she put her hands over the leaves and started to chant under her breath. Shio watched her and could smell her magic floating around her, he watched as a green light seeped through her closed fingers. Then all of a sudden, she threw her weight onto her hands and the old man's body jumped.  
  
The little girl jumped back in shock and looked on at what was happening in suspense. Shin'yo sat on her legs and put her hands on her lap. The old man sat up and looked around slightly dazed. He was just fine.  
  
His granddaughter squealed with joy and jumped into his arms. "Grandfather! She did it!" he laughed and hugged her back. They smiled thankfully at the healer, "Lady Shin'yo, I couldn't even begin to thank you enough for what you've done! You've saved my life!"  
  
She smiled modestly and said, "It's okay, Sir! It's my job!"  
  
Saving lives was her job after all.  
  
After they left, Shin'yo turned to Shio. "Let's go see how you're father and sister are doing, shall we?"  
  
They began to walk through the woods toward the spot that Shin'yo's husband and Shio's father, Aka Shicho trained his students. He was the top dog of dog demons, and that was a very high title. Being top dog meant that he was the strongest, smartest, fastest dog demon in Japan that displayed everything it took to be the greatest of the canine demon species. He would only teach students whom he knew had the potential to be even greater then himself; that was how all of the top dogs before him operated.  
  
Shio held his mother's hand as they walked. He had been thinking about something for a while, and he thought now was the time to tell his mother. "Ma?" he asked, looking up at her.  
  
She looked down at him and asked, "What is it, my son?"  
  
Shio took a deep breath and said, "I know what I want to be when I grow up."  
  
She smiled at him with interest, "Oh?"  
  
"Yes'm I do!" he said smiling excitedly. "Someday, I will be a great priest!"  
  
"That's wonderful, Shio!" Shin'yo looked down at him proudly. "And what will you do as a priest?"  
  
"I'm going to help peoples and heal them like you! I'll make sutras and purify things and eat granola!" he said.  
  
She laughed lightly as they approached their final destination.  
  
Shicho and Sashimi were in the middle of a close combat sword fight when they got there. The two kitsune demons could hear the clashing of their swords from fifty feet away, where Sashimi saw them first.  
  
"Mommy!" she stopped the fight to go run to her. Even though Sashimi was only her step daughter she treated her like her she was her own. The same went for Sashimi, she understood that Shin'yo wasn't her real mother, but her real mother had died a long time ago and had accepted Shin'yo ever so gracefully for a child.  
  
Shin'yo and Shicho kissed and she smiled up at him. He was a super strong dog demon ("6'3"), she was a healer kitsune ("5'0"), but they were very happy together and very proud of their two children. Shin'yo rubbed her stomach where there was a three months and running surprise inside. They had two children-soon to be three.  
  
"How about lunch, then?" Shicho asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Shio and Sashimi cheered.  
  
They started to walk home, Shio and Sashimi raced ahead while their parents walked slowly behind. Shicho slipped his hand into Shin'yo's. "How have you been, my love?" he asked.  
  
She smiled at him. "Just fine."  
  
"How is the baby?"  
  
"These are the months where most of the development takes place. He or She is doing just fine." She said reassuringly.  
  
He smiled ahead at his first two children. "I wonder what Shio and Sashimi will say when we tell them."  
  
Shin'yo smiled confidently ahead at them. "They will love the new one, just as we love them."  
  
Shicho let out a long sigh. "I hope so. There's enough sibling rivalry between the two of them as it is."  
  
She looked at him surprised. "What are you talking about? They get along just fine."  
  
"Ow!"  
  
Sashimi pushed Shio down and ran ahead of him.  
  
"HEY!" he shouted after her.  
  
"Ha ha! Can't catch me!" she laughed and ran faster.  
  
"Oh yeah?! I'll show you, dog girl!" he jumped up and ran after her with dirty knees.  
  
"I'm older! I'm faster!" she cheered herself on and screamed with laughter. All of a sudden, she was tackled from behind by her supposedly slow little brother. They laughed as they rolled down a hill and landed at the bottom. Sashimi rolled on top of Shio and pinned him. "One, two, three! I win!"  
  
Shio groaned in aggravation and Sashimi laughed with her victory. Then she looked up and her laughter faded. Shio watched as she raised her head and her jaw dropped. All of the color drained from her face and he could smell her fear around her. "What? What is it?" he tilted his head back trying to see and his heart froze in fear at what was there.  
  
A giant spider demon loomed over them. Long hairy eight legs stretched out and crushed what shrubbery and other bushes it stood on. Eight beady black eyes stared straight at them with a hungry gleam in them. It snapped its jaws at them, showing a mouth of long sharp spider teeth dripping with poisonous goo.  
  
Shin'yo and Shicho heard their children's screams echo through the forest and ran to go save them. The children were trying to run back to the village. They might have been quick demon children, but how could they outrun a giant spider like that.  
  
They ran toward the village using all of the energy in their bodies to gain speed and not lose breath. They could hear the spider knocking over tree with it's long mighty legs and big monstrous body, it was all the motivation they needed to make it all the way back into town. The humans and demons of the village saw the spider coming and began to fear for their lives.  
  
This was great for the spider though, the children had led him straight to the larger food source and he was gonna have himself a feast. Shio and Sashimi ran into the shed by their house and climbed into a big pile of hay in the corner. They could hear the screams of the village's people outside and the crashing of wood and destruction of their village.  
  
Then with one of his large and powerful legs, the spider demon ripped open the roof of the shed. Shio and Sashimi screamed again. The spider looked down at them crying in fear. Then it said in a creepy, sneaky voice that only a spider demon could use. "Give me the light!"  
  
Shio clung to Sashimi and she squeezed him to her. He cried into her shirt and she looked up at the spider shrieking in horror. "Your souls.........give me the light!" It raised its leg again.  
  
SHING! SHING! SHING!  
  
The spider reeled screaming in pain. A large gash dripping with dark blood marred its face.  
  
Sashimi looked up and pointed for Shio. "Look! It's father!"  
  
He looked up too and saw their father's graceful form land on the ground holding a double bladed sword. He looked back at his children and shouted, "Hurry! Run to your mother!"  
  
Shio was too stunned to move. Sashimi got up and lifted him onto her back where he clung to her kimono. She started to run into the forest, but stopped hesitantly and looked worriedly back at Shicho. "Father!" she called.  
  
He looked back at her, his eyes full of seriousness and fear for their safety, "Go!" he shouted and knocked the spider back before it lunged again. Sashimi ran through the forest and her vision blurred with tears. She tried not to run into anything because of her strong feelings and tried not to drop Shio, though if she did let go of him, it probably wouldn't have mattered. He was clinging to her with such a grip she thought he was trying to fuse into her back. They found their mother helping the wounded surviving villagers.  
  
"Mother!" Sashimi ran up to her and she hugged them both.  
  
"Are you two alright? Where's your father?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"He's back there! Fighting the spider!" Sashimi said.  
  
Shin'yo stood up and looked in that direction.  
  
"The spider said something about light. It said it want the light!" Sashimi cried.  
  
Shin'yo took a few steps and stood silently in deep thought.  
  
"Mother?" Sashimi looked up at her. She hugged Shio and he was starting to come out of his shock, but not his fear.  
  
"Sashimi," Shin'yo said in a serious voice.  
  
The two children looked up at her listening intently.  
  
She turned around and looked at them with eyes filled his sorrow and emotion. "Take your brother to the pass that crosses the mountains and wait there for your father."  
  
Sashimi looked up at her not understanding what was happening in the least bit.  
  
Then their mother smiled and came over to them. "Don't be afraid, my children. You are pure and good, and nothing can hurt you any more." They stood up and she closed their eyes. "Think of your love and never let it go." She took up her staff of leaves and light brown wood and an orb of pure bright light glowed brightly inside of it. She tapped Shio lightly on the forehead with the tip and for a second, his skin glowed with the magic of the wand's light then it disappeared as if it were never there.  
  
Then Shin'yo leaned over Sashimi and kissed each of her eyelids.  
  
Shio opened his eyes looking up at his mother in wonder. Sashimi opened her eyes that were lit with glowing stars of light.  
  
Shin'yo then looked at them with a look as unhappy as their father's expression. "Now go! Go to the pass, and don't look back!" So they ran. They had no other choice but to follow their mother's orders.  
  
-  
  
"Give me the light!" the spider said as it knocked Shicho into a building. "I will not rest until I have the light of all of your souls!"  
  
Shicho climbed out of the rubble and stood holding his sword, poised to attack again. Then all of a sudden, Shin'yo appeared next to him, staff in hand.  
  
"Shin'yo!" he said.  
  
She looked at him seriously. "Go to the children, Shicho." She said.  
  
In her eyes, he could see what she was planning to do and the consequences of what it would cause. He ran away following Shio and Sashimi's scent. This was it. He knew that this had to be done to protect the children.  
  
Shi'yo stood in front of the giant spider. When it sensed her, it went crazy. "You! You have the light! Give me the light!"  
  
She glared at the spider with fires of rage in her eyes, her nostrils flared in anger and disgust for this evil being. "You shall never have the light! And I will never forgive you for what you've done to this village and my children!"  
  
The spider charged her uncaring for her warning.  
  
Shin'yo held up the staff and her magic energy blew the lose silk of her kimono around violently. "You shall never have this light!" The glowing orb grew in the staffs tip and buzzed with power. She brought the staff down and struck the tip against the earth. The ground shook, the earth rocked, a giant ripple of light energy erupted and the village was engulfed in light.  
  
From where they were, Shicho, Sashimi and Shio stood looking at the amazing release of magic and the mushroom cloud that was left over. Shio's heart sunk as he looked out at the rising smoke. Somehow he knew, that when his mother destroyed the spider with her light, she also destroyed herself.  
His emerald green eyes filled his tears and his stomach lurched in pain and fear. Then he screamed, "MOTHER!!!!!" he tried to run toward the village, but his father took his in his arms holding him from attempting to return.  
  
"NO! MOTHER! NO!" Shio screamed and cried and struggled to free himself from his father's hold, but soon the flailing and fight wore down and he could do nothing but cry. Sashimi sobbed into her hands. Shicho hugged them both and started to lead them away from a place that just a little while ago, was a beautiful happy place where they had always lived, their home sweet home where everything was perfect, a lovely Utopia, now a memory in the Giver's Forest.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Wow, did this hit home or what? *sniff*  
  
I expect good things from this story and I want reviews telling me if I'm improving or not, because I seriously think my writing style is getting better!  
  
And there will be a happy ending to this, you know there will. When have I ever not written a story with a happy ending? Even if it does turn out sad, there's usually a hint of hope at the end!! ^_~ 


	2. Tricks That Backfire

Uh, hi! ^_^;;;; Uh, I know I didn't put the main characters in the beginning, so here they come! And BTW, my conscience went on strike Sunday, so this might turn into a lemon somehow. And there will be a lot of crap related to sex. And blood. And gore. And nudity. And sex. And language. And adult situations............  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Families are like brownies; sweet with a few nuts."  
  
-  
  
Chapter 2: Tricks that backfire  
  
-  
  
"Where is it?" Kagome searched around her big sack for the bag of chips she left in there. "I know I didn't eat them yet, where did they go?" Shippou saw her going through her sack and scampered over excitedly. "Oh boy! Do you have candy?!"  
"Huh?" she halted in her search and looked down at his cute kitsune self. She smiled down at him. "Sure! Here you go!" she handed him a big round lolly.  
"Yummy!" Shippou took the lolly and started to skip away. He was starting to pass the forest when a potato chip fell on his head. "Ouch!" he said and looked at it, as if the potato chip hurt him. He sniffed it and exclaimed, "Oh! Barbeque flavor!" he stuffed it into his mouth and a couple more fell onto his head. He looked up and saw Inu Yasha lying in a tree.  
Shippou put the lolly in his mouth and jumped up onto the branch the hanyo was on. Inu Yasha had fallen asleep after eating half of Kagome's potato chips.  
Shippou blinked at him then asked, "Hey Inu Yasha, are those Kagome's chip?"  
He continued to sleep and didn't answer.  
"Inu Yasha, she's looking for those chips, you'd better go apologize or something!" Shippou said.  
Inu Yasha's ears twitched but he didn't wake up.  
Shippou frowned and climbed onto his chest. Then he smiled and said in Kagome's voice, "Inu Yasha, good morning!"  
Inu Yasha's ears twitched again.  
Shippou said in Kagome's sweet voice, "Inu Yasha, I'm never going back to my time again! From now on, I'm going to look for shards of the shikon jewel with you and do whatever you say!"  
Inu Yasha's ears twitched again and he smirked in his sleep.  
Shippou snickered. It was all so much fun! ^_^ He then said in Kagome's voice, "Who wants that bastard Kouga? No one that's who! He's no where near as cool as you!"  
Inu Yasha's ears twitched again and he continued to smirk.  
"And Sesshomaru? He's lucky you go so easy on him or else you would have whooped his demon ass a long time ago!" Inu Yasha grinned in his sleep and laughed lightly through his teeth.  
Then Shippou smirked evilly. "Oh, Inu Yasha! You're so strong, smart and handsome! What would I ever do without you?"  
Inu Yasha laughed again and blushed a little.  
Shippou laughed out loud and tugged at the smiling, drooling hanyo's kimono to wake him up. "Come on, Inu Yasha!" he said in his own voice. "Wakie, wakie so we can go tell Kagome you ate her chips!"  
All of a sudden, Inu Yasha put a hand behind Shippou's head and pressed a little. Shippou looked at him freaked out. Inu Yasha puckered and said, "I'll get up in a second Kagome, kiss me first."  
OO "EWW!!! GROSS!!!" Shippou pulled a twig out of his kimono and it became a giant mallet.  
KA-BONK!  
(AN: ^^ I LUV onomatopoeias!)  
Inu Yasha fell out of the tree and rubbed the huge lump on his head.  
Shippou jumped down and frowned at him with his hands on his hips. "Good morning! Now let's go! Kagome's looking for her chips!"  
Inu Yasha let go of the lump and glared murderously at Shippou. Shippou sweat dropped in fear. "Uh-oh, I'm in trouble!"  
  
-  
  
Kagome sat on the ground going through her bag. Little did she know of the hidden figure watching her from the bushes.  
POOF!  
"GAH! Too much stuff!" she was getting a little frustrated. All of a sudden, she felt someone massaging her shoulders from behind. And it felt good. Whoever it was had strong soothing hands. She sighed happily and forgot all about the potato chips.  
"Feeling better now?" she heard Inu Yasha say in a comforting voice.  
Her eyes widened and she turned around so fast she squeaked and fell over her backpack. She looked at Inu Yasha who crouched on the ground in front of her, he grinned a mischievous grin and his eyelashes seemed longer then usual. He held up a hand. "Hello, Sailor!" ^_^  
She raised an eyebrow at him and sweatdropped. "Inu Yasha?"  
"Yes Kagome?" He asked in a really sweet voice. He came and held her hands. He smiled and rubbed the side of his head against the side of her head like a cat. "Is there something you need my little cumquat? Cause I'd do anything for you!"  
Kagome was freaking out. All of a sudden, she saw Inu Yasha with a little fox tail run past screaming with Shippou's voice.  
Inu Yasha ran in, saw the Inu Yasha in front of Kagome and raised his fist. The Inu Yasha on the ground sweatdropped and raised his hands up. "No, no, not the face!"  
WHACK!  
The Inu Yasha with the fox tail came back and saw Inu Yasha standing over another Inu Yasha, who was lying on the ground with spirally eyes and little cancan dancers circling his head.  
The real Inu Yasha, who was the Inu Yasha standing over the unconscious Inu Yasha, looked from one fake Inu Yasha to the other fake Inu Yasha. "Uhh....."  
The Inu Yasha with the fox tail came over and looked down at the other fake one, then he asked in Shippou's voice, "What did you do to him?"  
Then the Inu Yasha on the ground said in a mind jogged voice that was a little bit higher then the regular Inu Yasha's, "Easy peasy, Lemon squeasy......." @-@  
The Inu Yasha with the fox tail changed into Shippou in a poof of fox fire. "You killed him! He's dead!"  
"He's not dead, just in a coma! There's a big difference!" Inu Yasha said as-a-matter-of-factly.  
Kagome looked on at them, a few of her hairs out of place. One Inu Yasha was bad enough, but three of them?? She could already feel the ulcer growing in her stomach.  
Shippou did what all people do when someone is unconscious; he poked the fake Inu Yasha with a stick.  
"Shippou, I don't think that will aid him in any way." Kagome stated.  
"But it's fun!" Shippou said.  
"Well how can we tell who he really is?" Kagome asked.  
"Well, shape shifters usually have some kind of trait that makes them look different from the form that they steal." Shippou said in an intelligent manner.  
Inu Yasha looked over the fake and said, "He looked nothing like me!"  
Well it was enough to fool Kagome for a few seconds so that either meant he was stupid, she was stupid, or they both were stupid.  
Then the Inu Yasha on the ground made a funny sound and said in his unconsciousness, "Did it excite you as much as it excited me?"  
The real Inu Yasha's eye twitched as he figured out who it was. "Stand back, Kagome." He said. Kagome and Shippou backed away as Inu Yasha stood in front of the unconscious Inu Yasha's head.  
"Oh my god!" The real Inu Yasha shouted. "Those whores are wearing practically nothing!"  
POOF!  
The fake one turned into a kitsune/dog demon. He sat up and looked around with large green eyes lined with long red eyelashes. He wore a gree and white kimono that was open in the front with white fur. His hair was long and auburn in color, which he put up in a pony tail. He looked around alert as if he was not assaulted a second ago. "Whores? Where!?" he asked.  
"AHA!" Inu Yasha shouted.  
"Eek!" The guy turned around and looked up at Inu Yasha terrified. "Inu!" he laughed nervously. "Hi man! Nice to see you again, best bud! Ol' pal! Good friend-I didn't do anything-how was your day?"  
"Shio, what did I tell you about turning into me?" Inu Yasha asked with a vein popping on his forehead.  
Shio was still holding his hands up in surrender. He laughed nervously. "Don't do it?"  
"Right. So now what does that mean?" Inu Yasha asked him. It was like 24 questions.  
"Uh," Shio bowed his head a little. "You'll laugh heartily and forgive me with a kind and merciful heart?"  
"Mmm-no." Inu Yasha said.  
"Really, man! I would never touch your woman!" Shio tried to plead as Inu Yasha dragged him away by the back of his kimono. "I mean-not that she isn't lovely-but I'm not like that! I have more respect then to pull something like that! I was only trying to help you! Make her more attached to you, ya know?"  
Inu Yasha dragged him over to the lake, and pulled him up to his eyelevel. He looked at Shio and smiled a little too nicely. "It's okay, Shio! ^_^ I understand!"  
Shio smiled a little then Inu Yasha said, "Just don't do it again, okay?"  
"Okay!" Shio said. ^_^  
"Okay!" Inu Yasha said. ^_^ He pushed Shio into the lake.  
Shio came up, his hair and kimono dripping wet. T_T "Aw, man! No respect!"  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Yeah, probably went a little OCC with Shio, but o well. And its gonna stay this weird if you're wondering. The genre of each chapter will keep switching back and forth between angst and humor. 


	3. Lord of the Western Lands

-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Families are like brownies; sweet with a few nuts."  
  
-  
  
Chapter 3: Lord of the Western Lands  
  
-  
  
There was a beautiful castle deep in the western lands of Japan. That was where a great white dog demon resided. He had killed the lord and all of his people in order to acquire the mansion, but it was okay with him. He claimed the whole western lands as his domain and defeated all of his enemies. Then one day he changed. After the birth of his first son Sesshomaru, he went into training under the Top Dog Aka Shicho and thus adapted to the man's teachings and belief that "love is the greatest sword."  
  
He started befriending humans. But his current wife, a poisonous demon didn't like that. She went to him in a horrible rage and shouted, "I can not be with a demon who thinks of humans as equals! If you love me, you will drop Shicho's silly ideas and come home!"  
  
But the dog demon had had it with her, and turned away from her. Not only did she leave, but she left her son Sesshomaru with him. Sesshomaru, who had loved his mother greatly, mourned for days and was filled with disgust at how quickly his beautiful mother was replaced by his father's new human mate. He ran away to build up an emotional dam in his heart so that he would never feel love again.  
  
His father was sad that he left, but he knew that if he tried to retrieve him, Sesshomaru would only reject him further. So instead when he made out his will, he decided to give him a lesson that only a top dog could give. Sesshomaru was more then likely going to grow up cold and self loathing, killing whoever he wanted whenever he wanted, taking no mercy even with children and the elderly. So in his will, he asked for a sword to be made for Sesshomaru, it would be kept in Shicho's care until Sesshomaru came and received full training from him. The sword would be a necromantic sword, meaning that it didn't kill but healed. This sword he named Tensaiga.  
  
-  
  
One bright and beautiful afternoon in the western lands, a group of people stood near the great castle of the dog demon. The lord dog demon had left in order to meet some new people on the other side of the town. The people around his castle were the demons of the Dog demon's court. The children of these rich demons played ball while their parents engaged in light conversation.  
  
A pair of golden eye peaked out of the bushes at them. The kids looked happy out there, playing together under the warm sun that noon. Running and laughing, like friendly good children do. The ball was passed to a kid and he kicked too far. A cute little hanyo hopped out of the bushes, he was about five or six years old with a little red kimono, long silver hair, and an innocent smile on his little chibi face. He was Inu Yasha.  
  
The ball bounced over a bridge in the garden and the little Inu Yasha ran to retrieve the ball for the kids. He picked up the ball and turned around to see the children running to their parents. The parents gave him a disgusted look and started to walk away with their children. Inu Yasha's ears twitched as he heard one of them mutter, "Stupid hanyo."  
  
Inu Yasha blinked innocently. The sun was setting on the quiet and lonely garden. "Hanyo?" he asked himself out loud.  
  
"Inu Yasha!"  
  
He turned and saw his mother standing on the other side of the garden. She was able to smile upon him without fear or disgust. Inu Yasha dropped the ball and ran over to her. He hugged and looked up at her questioningly, "Mother, what's a hanyo?" he asked.  
  
She smiled down at him then her eyes began to line with tears. Now Inu Yasha was REALLY confused! Why was she crying? Did he do something bad? She sat with him by the water and hugged him. "Inu Yasha," she said.  
  
He looked up at her. She still looked really sad, but somehow was able to smile. "Inu Yasha, you're so young and innocent. Don't ever lose your love- and never let anyone put you down."  
  
Salty trails of silent tears fell from her eyes. He still didn't understand, but didn't want to say anything more to make her cry, so he cautiously agreed with her. "Yes, Mother."  
  
They sat there together for a while until the moon was high and full, and Inu Yasha had fallen fast asleep. His mother took him in her arms and tried to carry him to his room without waking him. She laid him on his mat and covered him with a soft blanket. She patted the mat for good health, then kissed his forehead. "Good night, Inu Yasha." She said.  
  
Then in the blink of an eye, Inu Yasha's world changed forever.  
  
CRASH!  
  
A giant demonic hand burst through the wooden walls of his room instantly waking him up. His mother screamed and the evil hand of the demon wrapped its clawed fingers out of the mansion.  
  
"MOTHER!" Inu Yasha looked up out of the gaping hole in his wall/roof and gasped. A demon as large if not larger then his father in full demon form loomed above, holding his mother in its cruel grip.  
  
She looked down at Inu Yasha eyes filled with terror. "INU YASHA!" she screamed right before the demon broke her spine in half. The crack of bones echoed in his little puppy ears, the smell of her death forever stained his nostrils, and his eyes beheld in memory the face of his dead mother.  
  
The demon tossed her back down into the room smashing more of the roof and mangling her body even more then it already was. Blood drenched the destroyed wall and some of it even landed on Inu Yasha. He wrenched at the strong smell of blood she emitted.  
  
Then the demon laughed in a devilish cackle. "You're next, pup!" his hand came down at him, but Inu Yasha ran. He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. He looked behind him to see the demon coming up on him fast. Then he tripped and hit his head on a rock. The demon looked down at his unconscious body and said, "Stupid child, I shall devour you and your mother!" he was just about to kill him when the demon caught the scent of a creature coming up fast. It was the dog demon!  
  
The evil demon forgot about Inu Yasha and retreated. The dog demon had come running as soon as he had smelt the blood of his mate. He entered Inu Yasha's room to find her just as the demon left her. But where was his youngest son, Inu Yasha? Then he saw something on the floor beside his dead wife that angered him even more so then he already was. A torn piece of Inu Yasha's kimono lie in the puddle of blood.  
  
The dog demon was overcome with rage and immeadiately began tracking his scent so that he could deliver the revenge his kind hearted wife and pure hearted son deserved.  
  
-  
  
Inu Yasha woke up. He had no idea how long he had been out, but his head pounded unmercifully. He reached up and felt the almost completely dry blood that had dripped a little from his hair. He stood up unsteadily and realized it was morning. He started to walk home. His mind was so filled with thoughts that he couldn't think them straight. Was what happened last night all a dream? He thought that the demon was about to make him a new example of the words "dog food." And yet there he was, still alive, seeing another sun rise.  
  
He walked toward his home. It was surrounded by the villagers and people of the court. He stayed hidden behind a tree and watched in disbelief. A couple of people carried away the dead body of his mother away on a board, she was covered by a mat but her hand hung over the side and had a trail of dry blood running down the wrist.  
  
"It came out of no where!" some people of the court were talking amongst themselves and Inu Yasha listened in.  
  
"Even I couldn't catch its scent!" one of them exclaimed.  
  
"And in the same night too!" another said.  
  
One ran over to their little huddle and asked, "Where is the lord?"  
  
"Didn't you hear?" one turned to say. "He went after the demon who slew his woman. After a long time of fighting, the lord finally sealed the demon with the last of his power and died within minutes."  
  
The man's words hit Inu Yasha pretty hard. His heart was so broken he didn't know what to do but leave. He knew he couldn't stay, he had no parents, and the people of the court wouldn't have accepted him. So he just left. He didn't know where he was going or what he would do when he got there, but it would have defiantly been better then staying.  
  
-  
  
The lord dog demon in a way was not completely dead, he contacted Toutousi, the man who had just finished crafting the Tensaiga. And he said to him, Sir Toutousi, I have died. And though I am here with my wife, I have found that my son is still alive and alone on Earth. Go to my corpse and create another sword from one of my fangs, and when they put my body in it's tomb, have the sword planted inside of me. My tomb will be conjured into Inu Yasha's right eye, and that way I will always be able to protect him.  
  
Toutousi did as he said without question of money out of respect for the old friend. He made the sword and it was conjured into Inu Yasha's eye. The child didn't feel a thing.  
  
Yeah, another angsty chapter. I promise the plot will start making sense soon! 


	4. Faux Gurl

Happiness! ^_^ I'm starting to get reviews!  
  
Moo-Moo-chan: ^_^V Thank you fur reviewing! Yeah the flash back chapters are usually really sad and the funny chapters will be something to look forward to. And thank you when you mention my story!  
  
Rainwood: ^_^ Shio is probably my favorite original character and a lot about Shio and Inu's past will be revealed and you'll be surprised about how the same they are.  
  
Lil Washu-chan: ^_^ hehe the voice of Shio, huh? You are right! I was thinking about it for a while, I knew what his voice sounded like but I didn't know who to compare it too. If Vash is the funny blond guy with the spiky hair on Trigun then, YES!! That is EXACTLY who he sounds like! V^_^V  
  
BTW there is yet another new original character who is about to enter the story soon, and I promise that she will be just as interesting as Shio! ^_^  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Families are like brownies; sweet with a few nuts."  
  
-  
  
Chapter 4: Faux Gurl  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"What?!" Inu Yasha shouted at Kagome. "You just came back from your time! What do you need to go back for?"  
  
She wasn't afraid of him. "Because a certain someone ate all of my chips!" she glared at him like she knew it was him.  
  
He took a step back, sweat dropped and shouted, "It wasn't me!" he said.  
  
Her expression became annoyed and she said, "You've got chip crumbs on your shirt."  
  
"Huh?" he looked down and brushed the crumbs off of himself.  
  
"When you try to lie to me, at least get rid of the evidence!" she shouted at him.  
  
He was trying to think of some kind of comeback for that, but other then that, he was speechless.  
  
Kagome turned to everyone else. "I won't be gone long, I'll get the chips, maybe some soda, some dog buiscuits, and come right back, okay?"  
  
"Seeya later Kagome!" Sango said.  
  
Kagome kissed Shippou on the head. Hugged Sango. Then gave Miroku a "friends only, don't touch me" hug. And then when she went to Shio he stood there with his eyes closed and lips puckered.  
  
Kagome blushed and Inu Yasha growled at him.  
  
Shio sweat dropped and smiled. "Just kidding man!" ^_^ He shook Kagome's hand and even kissed it. Then after Kagome blushed, said goodbye again and left, Shio had to explain to Inu Yasha that that was a way to greet a lady!  
  
Inu Yasha still kept a wary eye on him. He and Shio had been best friends for a very long time, but everyone didn't understand why. Inu Yasha was a fighter who got angry very easily and was kind of reserved. But Shio was a playboy sexgod who was most of the time laid back and open, and when it came to fighting, he acted helpless. And through their fights, and Shio embarrassed Inu Yasha, and Inu Yasha made fun of him, they remained the best of friends.  
  
They went and sat on a grassy hill near the village staring up at the clouds as they floated by overhead.  
  
"So how have you been lately?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"Fine. But the shards of the jewel are getting harder and harder to find." Shio said. He pointed up at a cloud, "That one looks like a slice of cheese."  
  
Inu Yasha looked up at the cloud and shook his head. "I can't see it."  
  
"Oh well." Shio said.  
  
The wind blew through the grass and dandelion seeds floated by overhead.  
  
"Why are you collecting the shards anyway?" Shio asked.  
  
Inu Yasha sighed. "I'm trying to get them all before Naraku does."  
  
"Who's Naraku?" Shio asked.  
  
"He's an asshole who likes to toy with people's emotions." Inu Yasha growled at the very thought of him. "He manipulates people and uses other demons to do his dirty work." He said.  
  
Shio looked up at the sky and said the first thought that came into his head. "He sounds like a pimp or something."  
  
Inu Yasha slowly turned his head to give him a funny look.  
  
Shio looked back and shrugged innocently. "What?"  
  
Inu Yasha sighed and went back to concentrating on the clouds.  
  
Then Shio saw two round clouds that were smooshed tight together. He grinned pervertedly and pointed it out to Inu Yasha, "Hey, man, what does that look like to you?"  
  
Inu Yasha looked at it for a few seconds. It was interesting to him, but he couldn't figure it out. "What?"  
  
Shio grinned and said, "It looks like Kagome's ass."  
  
Inu Yasha sat up and glared at him. "Since when do you know what her ass looks like?"  
  
Shio looked at him calmly yet confused, "What? You mean you've never tried to undress her with your eyes?"  
  
Inu Yasha blushed and gawked at him. "WH-WHAT?!"  
  
Shio looked up at the clouds again. "Man, it would be hard not to! Those long legs, that perfect figure, wow! If she were to have pups, they'd be beautiful!"  
  
Inu Yasha continued to blush and growl at him.  
  
Shio looked at him defensively. "What?? It's just saying what any normal man would think!"  
  
"Keh!" Inu Yasha fell back down in the grass and put his hands behind his head irritably not wanting to discuss the subject further.  
  
-  
  
Meanwhile at the village, Miroku was making his rounds.  
  
"Will you bear my child?" he held the hands of a young girl and asked.  
  
BONK!  
  
Sango lifted her boomerang off of his head and the girl speed walked away looking back at them like they were psycho. She glared at him, "Pervert."  
  
Miroku sighed and whined, "How come you don't smack Shio when he does something perverted?"  
  
"That's different. Shio's only playing around and he waits for permission before he starts patting butts." She said disgustedly.  
  
Miroku blinked at her then came over and held her hands. "Sango, would you give me permission to-"  
  
BONK!  
  
Sango rubbed the side of her boomerang and gasped. "You jerk! You put a dent on my Hiraikotsu!"  
  
Miroku sat on the ground with another bump on his head. T_T  
  
Then all of a sudden a strange feeling swept through him, kind of like when there was a demon nearby, only there was something different about this one. He could tell that the demon was not close by at all, but there was a lot of magic coming from where it was.  
  
Sango noticed the serious look on his face. "What?"  
  
"There is a demon nearby." He stood up and looked at her.  
  
All of a sudden, Sango felt it too, and she wasn't even a priestess.  
  
We'd better go tell the others!" she said and they ran off to find Inu Yasha and Shio.  
  
-  
  
Kagome landed at the bottom of the well in the feudal era and felt like she had just jumped into a tank of warm jello. 'What's this weird feeling?' she asked herself.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippou shouted from the lip of the well. He had been waiting very patiently for her return. Kagome climbed out with her big pink sack.  
  
"Hello, Shippou-chan!" she said and hugged him. "Where's Inu Yasha and the others?"  
  
"I don't know, they left a little while ago, but I wanted to wait for you!" Shippou said.  
  
Kagome hugged him again just because he was so cute. "I wonder if they can feel this weird feeling too?"  
  
"You too?" Shippou asked. "It feels like I'm sitting in someone's magic potion."  
  
The energy felt far away, yet at the same time, very close. What was strange, was she knew what direction it was coming from, almost as if it were a shikon shard. She went over to her bike and put loaded her pack onto it. "Come on, Shippou! Let's go find it." She said.  
  
Shippou jumped onto the basket of her bike and she started to peddle in the direction the magic energy was coming from. They went around a hill, down a steep path, around a cluster of rock formations and into a deeper part of Musashi's forest. Then she stopped her bike and stared at the source of the energy. A giant gooey ball about twice Kagome's size, sat attached to the face of a tall steep cliff.  
  
"What is that?!" she said.  
  
Shippou jumped out of the basket and looked at it. "It looks like a really big demon egg!" he said.  
  
Then he shielded his eyes and squinted. "There's something in it!" he said.  
  
Kagome tried to look inside but only saw a shadow deep at the core of the egg. "This is weird. Why is it emitting so much power?" she asked.  
  
Then all of a sudden they heard a loud POP!  
  
Shippou jumped onto Kagome's leg and she took a step back in fear. The egg made that sound. It popped again and then a long vertical line split down the middle. The egg popped open and a mountain of slime oozed out of it.  
  
"Gross!" Kagome held her nose. Smoke rose out of the egg and the magic's strength started to die down. The nasty colored goo bubbled as if it were hot or reactive. "What's that?" Shippou looked at something solid stuck inside the goo. Then all of a sudden, a human looking hand popped out.  
  
"IT'S AN ALIEN!!" Shippou shouted and jumped onto Kagome's shoulder. "No!" she said. She reached out and grabbed the hand, it was kind of wet from the goo, but it was safe to touch. Kagome pulled on the hand and an unconscious person slid out of the goo. "It's a girl!" Kagome said.  
  
The girl lye on the ground, naked and completely covered in the goo. Kagome went over and tried to lightly shake her awake. "Excuse me? Girl?"  
  
She slowly opened her eyes then her vision focused in on Kagome. She had deep emerald green eyes and long red eyelashes. She smiled admiringly at Kagome.  
  
"Uh, hi!" Kagome said.  
  
The girl smiled and threw her arms around Kagome, making the school girl feel really wrong. She was being hugged by a naked girl covered in unidentified slime. Kagome pulled her off of her and the girl sat silently smiling at her. "Um, excuse me, but what's your name?" she asked.  
  
The girl continued to smile up at her like she didn't hear/understand her.  
  
"Can you talk?" Kagome asked.  
  
She sat there smiling.  
  
Kagome sweat dropped. She pulled her bag over and started to go through it. The girl watched her curiously as she pulled out a towel. "Here!" Kagome said. She held it out to her.  
  
The girl smiled brightly, took the towel in her hands and started stroking it like it was a cat. She smiled up at Kagome as if to say, 'Thank you! I like it!'  
  
Kagome sweatdropped. "No, no." she said. She took the towel back and pretended to wipe her face with it to show her what to do.  
  
The girl took the towel again, looked at it, then to Kagome as if unsure, and then started to wipe the slime off of her.  
  
"What's wrong with her, Kagome?" Shippou asked. "Why is she so stupid?"  
  
"I guess she's like a baby or something." Kagome told him what she thought. At last, the girl finished by wiping her hair with the towel then smiling at Kagome again.  
  
The girl had long reddish-brown hair that went low down her back. She had two pointy fox ears on top of her head and a brown fox tail with a white point at the end.  
  
"She's a kitsune!" Kagome said.  
  
"Kitsune aren't born from eggs!" Shippou said.  
  
"Well, this one was!" Kagome said. She draped a blanket over the girls shoulders and said, "Shippou, you stay here with her, I'll go to the village and get her some clothes." She started to walk away, but the girl got up and tried to follow her.  
  
Kagome realized this and turned around to tell her, "No, stay!" she started to walk away again and the girl followed her. Kagome sighed and sat her down on the ground. "Shippou, hold her." Shippou held the girls hands and she looked down at him confused. "Okay, bye!" Kagome waved to them and started off.  
  
"Bye, Kagome!" Shippou shouted.  
  
The girl looked from her to him then from her again, nervously. She looked up at Kagome who was leaving. "Yaaaaaaaayaaaaaaa!!!" the girl shouted after her.  
  
Kagome looked over at her in shock. The girl pulled one of her hands out of Shippou's and held it in Kagome's direction. "Yaaaaaawaaaaaaaaiiiiiiuuaaa!!!" she cried. Then her hand dropped and she burst into tears.  
  
Kagome ran back over. "Shhh!!!" she tried to get her to settle down. The noise would probably send a group of hungry demons over. The girl wouldn't stop crying though. Kagome reached into her bag and pulled out a lolly. She unwrapped it and held it up in front of the girl. The girl stopped crying and stared, humbled by the shiny candy.  
  
"Do you want it?" Kagome asked, she stuck it in the girl's hand. The girl looked at the sucker and sniffed it. It apparently smelled good to her and she started trying to bite it.  
  
Kagome handed Shippou a sucker and he said, "Like this!" she watched him as he licked the sucker. After a few seconds she started licking hers and sat in silence while Kagome was able to go to the village and get a nice kimono for her.  
  
Kagome had to help her because she tried stoking the kimono like the towel. The kimono was sleeveless, covering her shoulders. It was green with a white under kimono shirt and pants. There was a square silk wrap decorated in gold and green leaf decorations. They folded into a triangle and tied around her waist with the knot in front like a sash or belt. And Kagome got her some nice light brown sandals to go with it.  
  
"Wow!" Shippou gaped at how stunning the kitsune girl was. The girl stood and was slightly taller then Kagome. She like she was about fifteen or sixteen even though she was just born.  
  
"Do you want to go back to our village with us?" Kagome asked.  
  
The girl just smiled and hugged Kagome's arm. Kagome sweat dropped and she and the two kitsune started to walk back. 


	5. Sumiko

-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Families are like brownies; sweet with a few nuts."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 5: Sumiko  
  
-  
  
Inu Yasha, Shio, Miroku, and Sango stood in front of the giant demon egg, which was still decaying. Whatever horrible smells and gases that were inside before, had staled and grown even more bitter.  
  
"Ugh!" Sango put her exterminator mask on. Inu Yasha and Shio covered their noses with their sleeves. Miroko covered his nose and mouth with a cloth. The preist knelt to examine the egg. "What sort of demon hatched out of this?" he asked out loud. Shio felt like he was going to be sick.  
  
"Hang on!" Inu Yasha said taking his sleeve off of his nose and sniffing the air. "Kagome's scent!"  
  
"UGH! How can you smell ANYTHING but rotten eggs right now??" Shio asked turning about as green as his kimono.  
  
Inu Yasha ignored him and started sniffing around. "Kagome.......Shippou......and someone else....." he concluded.  
  
"Maybe it was what hatched out of that egg?" Sango suggested.  
  
"I hope not." Miroku said. "If it were the hatchling, it probably would have eaten Lady Kagome and Shippou."  
  
Inu Yasha growled and said, "Shut up, Miroku! I can't even smell her blood! I think I'd know if it ate her or not."  
  
"Can you smell anything Shio?" Miroku asked.  
  
Shio heaved and they heard a funny growl coming from his guts. He put one hand over his mouth and held his stomach with the other and ran off screen. They heard gagging noises and Inu Yasha rolled his eyes, "Lameo!" he shouted.  
  
"Oh god!" they heard Shio say weakly. "I just threw up on an ant hill......cool!"  
  
Inu Yasha sighed and resumed tracking Kagome.  
  
-  
  
"-eight, nine, ten! Ready or not, here I come!"  
  
Shippou had taken the girl and gone off to play hide and seek with the village children.  
  
Kagome sat trying to do her homework, but she couldn't concentrate at all! She was interested in the new girl and how she acted. It was obvious that the girl wasn't a mute, because she heard her laughter and "baby talk" ever since they got to the village. The children loved her and she loved them. But why she was inside an egg was something no one understood.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Inu Yasha landed next to her with an expression of concern and anger. "Where the hell where you?! Miroku thought you were dead!" he said. (Translation: Where were you?! I was worried sick; Miroku scared me with that comment about you being eaten.)  
  
"Oh, Inu Yasha!" The other members of their party came over as she stood up. She told them about finding the egg and the girl who came out of it.  
  
"Where is she?" Sango asked.  
  
"Over there." Kagome pointed at the girl kneeling on the ground with her back to them, covering her eyes, thinking she was well hidden. They started to walk over to her. "Oh by the way," Kagome said. "She doesn't know how to talk, I tried asking for her name and everything, she can't form real words."  
  
They stood behind her, but the kitsune girl didn't seem to notice. Kagome went around and stood in front of her. She tapped her on the head and the auburn haired girl smiled up at her.  
  
"Hi!" Kagome said.  
  
The girl stood up and said as if quoting someone she heard, "What's up my greasy home fry?"  
  
Kagome looked at her in shock. "You're speaking!" she said.  
  
"Hai!" the girl nodded and smiled.  
  
"What is your name?" Kagome asked.  
  
The girl smiled at her in silence for a few seconds and Kagome guessed she wasn't going to tell her.  
  
"Sumiko!" the girl said and pointed her index fingers into her cheeks and smiled. Kagome laughed a little then said, "Well, Sumiko, I want you to meet my friends!" she turned the girl around to face the group.  
  
Sumiko blinked at them all and then smiled and said, "Yo, Dawg!"  
  
Sango smiled back at her. This Sumiko looked like a sweet and friendly person. She could see the innocence in her expression.  
  
Miroku liked what he saw. He went up to her and held her hands, "Will you bear my child?"  
  
Everyone but Shio, Miroku, and Sumiko facefaulted. Sumiko just blinked, smiling innocently then said, "Damnit, Jim! I'm a doctor, not a mechanic!"  
  
Miroku just kind of stood there, never having received that kind of response to his twenty dollar quote before. "Do I take that as a yes?"  
  
Sango grabbed him by the ear and dragged him away from Sumiko.  
  
Inu Yasha just started at her. He had never seen that girl before, yet there was something familiar about her. And Shio felt the same way, but he only contemplated it for a second before doing a math problem in his head: Hot Fox Chick + Horny Dog/Fox Demon= Pleasant Night.  
  
He went over and put an arm around Sumiko's shoulder. "Hi!" ^_^ he said.  
  
She stared up at him. He was very pretty, and had big green eyes. She smiled at him and said, "Kitty cat!"  
  
He laughed lightly and said, "No, I'm a kitsune like you!" then his eyes filled with the mischievousness of a master tempter, "A very-lonely, kitsune." He said in a low sexy voice. He looked at Kagome and Sango. "I suggest you look away and cover your ears."  
  
They were confused, but they did what he said.  
  
He turned on his magic charm, everything that usually lured woman who held desire in their hearts and impure thoughts in their mind, which pretty much meant any woman alive. "He raised her hand and kissed it." She watched and smiled at him. He looked up at her, his eyes half lidded and his inviting lips slightly parted. Then he said, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever had the pleasure of meeting." Well that right there should have done it. Within seconds, she would be have been hornier then a rosebush and be begging him to go to bed with her. No woman he had ever met had ever withstood this much of his temptation.  
  
The girl smiled then grabbed one of the long locks of hair he had hanging alongside his face. She gave it a short tug and laughed cutely, "Kitty funny!" she said.  
  
Shio face faulted.  
  
"Can we turn back around yet?" Kagome asked taking her hands off of her ears.  
  
"Yes," Inu Yasha shook his head after just watching Shio crash and burn for the first time from using his enchantment. He pulled the player to his feet.  
  
Shio stood there in complete shock. "I don't understand!" he said in disbelief. "I used a lot of enchantment just then! All a woman needs to do to be caught in the spell is to have thought an impure thought at least once in their life! It has never, never, ever, ever failed!"  
  
Sumiko went over to Kagome and hugged her from behind.  
  
"What is she a lesbian?" Shio asked suddenly.  
  
"I don't know!" Kagome sweat dropped.  
  
Inu Yasha was confused. He had never thought of Kagome being stolen from hi-their group by another girl. He went over and pulled Kagome away from her.  
  
Sumiko looked sad that he took her away.  
  
Inu Yasha growled at her. "What do you want?" he asked.  
  
Sumiko looked up at him and pouted. It scared him, because now he was definitely sure he had seen that face somewhere before. She whimpered and asked, "Puppy friend?"  
  
Inu Yasha was temporarily too confused and shocked to speak. Sumiko went over and hugged Kagome's arm. "Mommy, Puppy friend?" she asked her.  
  
Kagome looked over at Inu Yasha who was spacing out. "Inu Yasha? He's a friend, yeah. He just takes some getting used to-did you just call me "Mommy"?"  
  
Sumiko rubbed her head against Kagome's arm affectionately. "The price is right!" she said.  
  
Kagome looked at her nervously then at Miroku and Sango who were watching with interest while Inu Yasha and Shio were trying to get rid of their mental trauma. "She thinks I'm her mother!!" she said to them.  
  
"I think it's cute!" Sango said.  
  
"I wish I had a child." Miroku mused.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" Sumiko said with a large contented smile.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Well peeps, what do you think of the new character? Reviews would be loverly. 


	6. Childhood Interupted

I know the last two chapters were cute. I love my new character! ^_^***  
  
This chapter is kinda disturbing, but it's important-sorta.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Families are like brownies; sweet with a few nuts."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 6: Childhood Interrupted  
  
-  
  
Years had past since Shin'yo died, old wounds had healed but that didn't mean there were no scars.  
  
Three pretty girls stood by the forest talking with each other.  
  
"My dad is friends with the village chief!" one girl said. "We go over to his house and eat shrimp with him on the weekends."  
  
"My dad owns a larger plantation then the village chief, he grows the finest rice in Japan." The second girl said.  
  
"Well my dad just became a samurai. We get more money then we can count!" she said.  
  
Then one girl looked to the side and pointed, "Look!"  
  
Seven year old Shio came walking out of the forest with a sad look on his face. He really missed his mother: He missed the way she her homemade honey tea tasted, the way she smiled at him whenever he said something cute, the way she kissed him on the forehead whenever he was sad like this.  
  
He sat down on the grass and gritted his teeth and closed his eyes as tears started to form in them.  
  
"Oh, you poor little thing!"  
  
Shio looked up and a pretty girl about his sister's age stood over him looking sympathetically at him. "What's wrong little guy?" she asked.  
  
He looked down sadly with puppy dog eyes and said in a shaky voice, "This spider demon attacked my village, and my ma died to save us."  
  
"Aw! Poor baby!" the girl hugged him and startled him. His eyes bugged out a little as she stood back up and called to her other two friends, "Girls! Come here! This cute little fox kid lost his mommy!"  
  
The other two pretty girls ran over and obsessed at how cute he was and how sorry they felt for him. Shio looked up at them in confusion as they played with his hair and pinched his cheeks and hugged him, and kissed him.  
  
"He's so adorable!" one of them cooed.  
  
"Kawaii!" another one said.  
  
"Do you wanna play with us?" the third one said.  
  
Shio looked up at them and smiled. This was an attention he had never had before and he REALLY liked it!  
  
-  
  
"Shio!" Sashimi called she ran down the hill under their house. Shicho had gotten a new mansion on a high and steep hill where he trained both of his children.  
  
She got to the bottom of the hill and froze at what she saw.  
  
There in a patch of flowers, Shio sat on a rock in the middle. Five girls, all older and taller then him, where laughing and playing and telling him how cute he was. Shio sat on the rock smiling cutely and laughing with them.  
  
Two of the girls came over and put a little crown made of flowers on his head. "I dub thee!" one of them said, "Prince of Kawiiness!"  
  
The girls and Shio laughed and they kissed him some more.  
  
"Shio!" Sashimi called.  
  
"Huh?" Shio came out of his happy little world and all of the girls silenced and looked over at her.  
  
Sashimi came over looking at the girls, a little jealous that after everything that had been happening, they were able to make him laugh. She frowned at all of them and turned to her little brother. "Father says it's time for training."  
  
"Aw, do I have to go?" Shio asked.  
  
"Yeah, does he have to go?" one of the girls asked.  
  
"YES!" Sashimi said. She grabbed Shio's arm and started to drag him home. "Leave me alone, Sashimi!" he shouted, trying to wrench his arm out of her grip but to no avail. "I don't want to go! Leave me alone!"  
  
"Family is more important Shio!" she looked back at him and shouted.  
  
Shio growled at her then looked back at his new friends. The girls waved to him sadly. "Bye, Shio!" they called.  
  
He watched sadly as they walked away and out of his sight. He glared back at his sister and shouted. "I hate you!"  
  
Sashimi stopped suddenly and stood in shock for a few seconds. She turned to look at him and said, "You don't mean that."  
  
"Yes I do!" he shouted in rage. "I hate you! I hate father for letting mother die! I wish you would die too!"  
  
Sashimi stared into his insolent little green eyes for a second then resumed dragging him back to the mansion.  
  
-  
  
Inu Yasha woke up one morning, squished inside the hollow inside of a dead tree. That was where he lived and slept, no matter how uncomfortable. At least he was hidden from the demons and the rain. He squeezed out of the tight opening and fell onto the grass below. He got up and heard his stomach rumbling. He looked down at it and scratched it. He went walking toward the nearby village. He had just arrived at it a few months ago, right after the scary villagers chased him away from the last one.  
  
His ears twitched. Far off he could hear people talking and laughing in the distance. Maybe they had food! He scampered over quietly and peaked at them through the bushes. There was a family of humans having a picnic, while their children were over playing by the stream. He looked over at the chicken they were having and drooled. One of the kids fell into the stream and skinned his knee on a rock.  
  
The parents got up and ran over to help the kid and the chicken was left unguarded. Inu Yasha ran over to where the chicken was and reached out to grab it but stopped. It didn't feel right. He was starving, he probably could have eaten five chickens. But the thought popped into his head, 'What would his mother say?' Nodding, he made up his mind to ask the people for a piece, they would understand, right?  
  
"OH MY GOD!"  
  
Inu Yasha jumped and looked up at the people. They were all staring over at him, their eyes filled with anger and fear for what he was.  
  
The mother shouted, "He's trying to steal the chicken!"  
  
The kids grabbed stones from the stream and started tossing them at Inu Yasha. He tried to shield them but not doing very well. Then he ran away before they could hit him anymore.  
  
-  
  
SWISH!  
  
Shicho jumped forward swinging his double bladed sword and Nine year old Shio tried his hardest to block.  
  
"Counter, Shio! Counter!" Shicho shouted.  
  
Ever watchful, Sashimi sat on a fence nearby watching them swordfight. Hot sweat dripped from Shio's face and hair, his expression showed fear of getting hurt by the sword and dislike for fighting altogether.  
  
SHING!  
  
Shio's sword went flying into the air and stuck into the ground a few feet away. Shicho had disarmed him.  
  
Shio's fater sighed and sheathed his sword. "Pick up your sword, Shio, and we'll go home."  
  
Shio sadly went to go get his sword. He had been training to be a top dog for the past three years and even though he was right below the Doberman belt, the highest belt color in the system, he just didn't have the fighter's spirit.  
  
They walked up the high hill toward the mansion where Shicho paused. Shio and Sashimi looked up at him as he told them in a deep and serious tone. "Shio, Sashimi, run toward the house." They looked up at his face wondering why. His blue eyes were concentrated, narrowed straight ahead of him at their house, but he didn't see the house. Then he shouted, "GO! NOW!"  
  
A couple dozen or so spider heads jumped out of the forest fauna, ready to attack.  
  
Shicho drew out his double bladed sword and charged them. Sashimi grabbed Shio's hand and they both started to run for their lives. Shio didn't understand what was going on. It seemed like they were running in an aimless direction to him. All he could see were spider heads jumping around him, trying to bite his cute little head off. Hopefully, Sashimi knew where she was going.  
  
Then all of a sudden, one of the spiderheads jerked out it's hidieous claws and snagged Shio's training pants. He fell over and yelped for his sister, "Sashimi!"  
  
She turned around to see the spider head with it' claws in his pant leg, reeling him in like a fish. "Shio!" she called. She leapt over, her claws raised for her special attack. "SILVER LIGHT CLAWS!" she sliced the arm of the spiderhead clean and quick. She was about to help Shio up, when several more came at them from all sides. She did the only thing she could do, she started blocking all of the attacks that came at her and Shio. They had been backed into a corner, and she was unable to gain the offensive.  
  
Then all of a sudden, the leader of the spider heads crashed the party. She was a giant white spider about the size of a hay wagon. Hair covered her and she glared at them with sixteen blue eyes that glowed. She screeched, and all of the spider heads parted the area for her. Shicho was about to unleash the full power of his double bladed sword on the demon, when he was jumped by the whole spider head army. While he was distracted, the leader of the spiderheads came at the two children. Sashimi tried to help Shio free his foot from the spiderhead arm that was somehow holding him to that spot. The spider head was too quick, it stopped and it's demon energy started to form into a bright orb in front of her mouth. Then behind the sound of the battle, and the hissing and clawing of the spiderhead minions, and the force of energy being drawn together by the leader, they heard the giant spider's voice echo from behind the energy ball, "I want the light!!" then she fired the shot at the two children.  
  
Then before Shio or Sashimi knew what happened, Shicho dropped his sword and jumped in front of the blast, saving both of them from being vaporized at the last second. The only thing left of their dear father when the blast was done, was the lingering magic in the air from the blast, and his bloody double bladed sword over by the spiderheads.  
  
Sashimi felt her heart breaking, the sound of the snapping of fangs and clicking of spider feet disappeared for her. She was very sorrowful when her mother died, but she had always been closer to her father and she was devastated. Daddy's girl sat on the ground and began sobbing like she never had before.  
  
"You're next!" The giant white spider said. But neither child heard her. Shio had seen yet another person die. 'Pa died for us.' He thought over and over again in his mind, and the only thing he could hear outside of that, were Sashimi's hysterical bawling.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Sashimi saw Shio move. She wiped her eyes a little to see that he had stood up. His eyes were shadowed by his hair, and he faced the spider demon quietly. Anger gripped him like a Japanese cooking knife, and he with his fragile child mind, and sensitive heart, couldn't control his actions.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Nine year old Inu Yasha woke up. He was always tired because his dreams were always filled with nightmares. He used the tree as a prop to help his stand up, but he stood up too fast and got a little light headed. He swayed for a few seconds then started to slowly walk toward the stream. He felt so tired and so weak, he couldn't even walk straight. He couldn't walk long distance either without getting to tired or lightheaded. He collapsed on his knees by the edged of the stream and looked down at his reflexion. His face was pale and very thin, so thin that he could trace the bones in his jaw. His expression was usually blank and/or sad. All other emotions besides fear, hunger, tiredness, and depression were foreign to him. He looked at the dark circles under his eyes. He had them, even though he was only nine. He dipped his shaky hands into the reflexion and cupped the cool water from the stream in his hands. He brought the water up to his lips and slurped silently. Then he took a hand full of water and splashed it into his face.  
  
POW!!  
  
Did anyone get the number of that truck?  
  
Inu Yasha sat up and rubbed his soar arm. He looked up at the three full demon boys who stood there with their arms crossed.  
  
"Inu Yasha, what did we tell you about coming near our stream?" the tall one in the middle asked. His two brothers smirked down at Inu Yasha as if to say, 'boy are you gonna get it.'  
  
"Get up, dogface! Act like a man!" the middle one said.  
  
Inu Yasha strained to stand up, in his weakness, he fell over again. The middle boy kicked him hard in the back and Inu Yasha cried out in pain.  
  
The middle boy laughed at how sick he was and said, "What a baby!"  
  
The brother on the left said, "I've seen humans that were stronger then him!"  
  
The middle boy got down on one knee and pulled Inu Yasha's kimono open to show his chest. You could see his rib cage perfectly outlined. "He's not even a hanyo anymore! He's almost dead!"  
  
"A dead hanyo is better then a living one!" the brother on the right said.  
  
The middle boy laughed and punch Inu Yasha across the face, but the dog boy felt to weak to do anything about it. He just felt his eyes burn and he closed them quickly.  
  
"Look guys! The baby's gonna cry!" the middle boy laughed, and his other brother's followed him.  
  
"He's so sad, he even disgraces hanyos!" the brother on the left said.  
  
"Who cares about that??" the middle brother said. "He disgusts me even more! I mean all he is, is a half blooded little orphan!"  
  
"To bad your mother had to be human." The one on the right mocked Inu.  
  
"I heard she was some cheap whore his dad did it with after a battle." The one on the left said.  
  
"Probably!" the middle boy said. "Humans are so weak. He must've gotten his stupidity and ugliness from her.  
  
Suddenly, Inu Yasha's shaky little hand raised and clasped the hand the boy was grabbing him with.  
  
The boy looked at him slightly interested as Inu growled low in his throat.  
  
-  
  
"Give me the light!" the white spider screeched. Her spider head minions charged Shio and Sashimi. Sashimi stopped crying when she realized that Shio had slid into the Tog Dog Honor Stance. It was a stance that was supposed to let the enemies know that they had insulted his honor, and for that, they would have to pay the ultimate price.  
  
Then Shio charged then, quick like a wolf demon, angry as a Taurian demon. She watched as within minutes, her own brother, three years younger then she, took down the whole spider demon army in a tempest of martial arts and release of uncontrollable anger. He stood in front of the leader, panting like a dog from fatigue. Then without warning, he collapsed from fatigue. The giant spider started to charge him ready to kill, but instead was split in half by Sashimi and the double bladed sword. She landed on the grass and the two halves of the spider fell on either side of her. She held up the double bladed sword and it glinted in the sun's light. She sheathed it in her own belt then went over to pick up her baby brother. She lifted him into her arms, and heard him whimper in his unconscious state, "Pa."  
  
She looked down at him sadly, then sighed and started to walk back to the house. It was very clear to her now, that Shio had passed the Top Dog training course, revealing that even though he didn't like it, deep down, he was an ingenious fighter.  
  
-  
  
Little Inu Yasha raised his small and shaky hands to grip the older boy's hands. He felt a deep dark fire in himself like he had never felt before. It was a strange and new emotion that put pictures in his head, of the three demon boys being tortured beyond the point of sanity. Questions came into his mind, like what color their blood might be.  
  
"No-" little Inu Yasha said in a low, gruff voice. He raised his head a little to scowl angrily at the mean demon boy. "No-one talks-about my mother-like that."  
  
The other two boys found his threat humorous. The boy holding him by the collar said, "Oooh, brave now, are we?" He raised his hand in a knife hand shape. "Brothers," he said. "I think I'll just put this sick little dog out of his misery." His hand flew.  
  
SH-WACK!  
  
Little Inu Yasha's fight cracked against the side of the guy's face and he went flying into the trunk of a tree, snapping it in half at impact.  
  
The other two brothers stared in shock as Inu Yasha drew up, a newfound strength of anger and hate, ready to kick the living hell out of all three of them. Which is exactly what he did.  
  
Afterwards, Inu Yasha didn't want to get rid of the emotion. It made him feel secure, because he knew that if he where to trust one person, then he would fall into weakness again. He might lose someone very important to him and feel the loss of his mother again.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Oooh! ^v^ May 1st is the new moon peeps! And it's also Beltane. 


	7. Mother and Father

^^ Wow, Shio and Sumiko are so cute!  
  
Shio: Yes I am! ^_^**  
  
Sumiko: Ketchup! ^_^  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Families are like brownies; sweet with a few nuts."  
  
-  
  
Chapter 7: Mother and Father  
  
-  
  
"No."  
  
"Please, Inu Yasha! She has no where else to go!"  
  
"Maybe, now ask me if I care!"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
WHAM!!  
  
Inu Yasha growed and glared up at the school girl.  
  
"Sit! Sit!" Sumiko shouted. She did a leapfrog over Inu Yasha. "Sit! Sit! Sit!"  
  
"God, she's annoying!" Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Yes she is!" Shio agreed.  
  
Sango gave the Inu/kit a funny look. "Hey Shio, I thought you liked all girls?"  
  
Shio sighed. T_T  
  
"He's just sulking because she turned him down." Kagome said.  
  
"OH SURE!!! RUB IT IN!!!" T_T Shio shouted and fell forward making pretend sobs.  
  
Sumiko stopped leaping around and looked down at Shio sadly, as if thinking he was crying for real. She came and sat down next to him with a sympathetic look in her eyes. "Why you cry, Kitty?" she asked.  
  
He sat up and glared at her, "I am NOT a kitty!" he shouted.  
  
She reached up and started petting both of his ears, catching him off guard.  
  
"Pretty kitty!" She said. ^_^  
  
Shio felt this deep horny feeling rising in his pants. Everyone watched as a vague look came into his eyes, his mouth hung open a little grinning pervertedly, and he exhaled pleasurefully. She stopped rubbing his ears, glad that he was happier.  
  
Shio closed his mouth and started rubbing his head against her arm purring, "Meow!" ^_^  
  
Sumiko giggled and patted him on the head.  
  
Kagome smiled at them then turned back to Inu Yasha. He had been watching too, but he looked more disgusted then moved by the cuteness. She clasped her hands together and threw herself on his mercy, "Please, Inu Yasha! Why can't she stay with us?"  
  
"Because she'll get in our way! We're looking for jewel shards, not babysitting some woman who thinks she's a toddler!"  
  
Shippou came and sat next to Sumiko. He folded his arms and smiled, "Those two fight like a married couple."  
  
Sumiko suddenly looked down at him and blinked. "Married? What married?"  
  
Shippou realized she had asked him so he turned to face her, "Well, it's when two people who are in love with each other, pledge to be together forever till death do they part!"  
  
Sumiko nodded slowly. "Ohhh......" she sat back and put her index finger in front of her lips thinking. Then she looked back at Shippou and asked, "What love?"  
  
Shippou tried to think of a way to explain it. "Well," he started. "Love is the way you feel about a person who makes you happy every time you see them!"  
  
Sumiko looked upward thinking again. Then smiled, "Ah!" she nodded to Shippou. "There's a light in the attic!"  
  
Shippou blinked at her, "What?"  
  
Sumiko smiled and hugged Shippou. "Sumiko love you, Baby Fox!" he smiled and hugged her back.  
  
She hugged Shio. "Sumiko love you, Kitty!" he hugged her-really, really close. She hugged Miroku, "Sumiko love you, monkey!"  
  
Miroku would have groped her, but was surprised by something she said, "Did you just call me a monkey?"  
  
She went over to Sango like she didn't hear him and hugged her, "Sumiko love you, Song-goo!"  
  
Sango gave her a funny look as she went over and hugged Kagome, "Sumiko love you Mommy!"  
  
Kagome just laughed nervously and patted her on the back.  
  
Sumiko stood up and smiled at Inu Yasha. He looked up at her nervously and she got down to hug him, "Sumiko love you, Puppy!"  
  
All of a sudden, a picture of Sashimi flashed in his mind for a brief second. Sumiko stood up, smiled at them, then went skipping back over to where she was sitting. She said, "Batteries not included!"  
  
Inu Yasha sat there with a shocked, spaced out look on his face.  
  
Kagome smiled at him, "Now how could you shut out a sweet girl like her?"  
  
Inu Yasha looked to the side, remembering the picture he saw in his mind. Sashimi was the first girl ever to hug him since his mother died, and Sumiko hugged him the same way she did. Then he mentally smacked himself. "Feh!" he said. He folded his arms and scowled. "Fine, she can stay. But she'd better not get in the way!"  
  
"Yeah!" Kagome, Shippou and Sumiko cheered. Sumiko didn't know why she was cheering, she just knew that it was fun.  
  
-  
  
Kagome started cooking ramen right away. It was at least 2:00, and they still hadn't had lunch.  
  
"Oi, wench!" Inu Yasha barked at her. "When's the food going to be done?"  
  
Kagome growled then called up into his tree, "In a second, Inu Yasha!"  
  
He looked upward briefly then back down at her, "It's been a second, is it done??"  
  
A vien popped on her forehead. She glared and pointed a spoon up at him."Shut up or make it yourself!" she shouted at him.  
  
Her outburst startled him so much, he almost fell out of the tree.  
  
Shippou smiled and covered his face with his hands, "Where did Shippou go??" he asked. Then he opened his hands smiling. "Here he is!!"  
  
Sumiko laughed and clapped like a baby. "Funny, foxy funny!" she said.  
  
Shippou covered his face with his hands again. "Where did Shippou go??"  
  
Sango laughed at how cute it was. "I think Shippou would make a good father some day."  
  
Miroku came and sat next to her. "I know someone who would make a good mother," he said. He reached out a hand and guess where he put it?  
  
"HENTAI!!"  
  
WHACK!!!  
  
"Shippou would make a way better father then you!!" she said and stomped over to the other side of camp.  
  
Sumiko and Shippou watched her in shock. Then Sumiko looked over at where Shio was. He was leaning against the trunk of a tree. With his eyes closed, he lay there in a comfortable position. He was presumably asleep.  
  
Sumiko crawled over quietly and hid behind the other side of the tree trunk. She peaked around the side of it then went to go crouch next to the sleepy Inu/kit. She looked up at his face. "Ooooh," she said. She raised a finger and ran it down the side of his cheek. "Smoother then a baby's bottom." She said in aw. Shio smiled in his sleep.  
  
She looked at the fur that traced the opening of his kimono. She played with the fur then looked at his chest. He was thin, but he had noticeable muscles and liked to flaunt them like the sexgod he was. She ran her finger down the rib cage feeling the bumps. He laughed a little and turned to sleep on his stomach with his butt sticking up in the air. His thin, silky brown tail wagged happily.  
  
Sumiko was humbled by the pretty tail, "Shazam!" she reached out and grabbed it.  
  
Shio's eyes flew wide open.  
  
She tugged on the tail. Shio howled and threw himself over onto his back. Sumiko screamed and fell over. Shio blinked and saw her sitting on him. She looked innocently at him and said, "Snoop Doggy Dog?"  
  
Shio smiled at her and asked, "Anxious, are we?"  
  
"Don't be fooled by the rocks that I got, I'm still Jenny from the block." She said. Shio ignored that statement and looked up at her lustfully. "Would you like to lose some of your innocence with me?" he asked stroking her long brown hair, that she kept tied together with a long white ribbon.  
  
All of a sudden, she reached out and grabbed his cheeks. Shio stopped and looked up at her in disbelief and slight pain. "Kitty, Sumiko have question!" she said. This was the kind of stuff this was supposed to happen to amateurs like Miroku! Why was it happening to him??  
  
He sighed and sat up. Sumiko sat in front of him and tilted her head to the side cutely. Shio sat Indian style, rested his forehead on his left hand and looked up at her miserably. "What's your question?"  
  
"What is a father?" she asked.  
  
He blinked at her almost wondering if she was serious or not. "A father?"  
  
"Yeah, Sang-goo said fox kid be a good father. What is a father?"  
  
Shio sat up straight and looked into her eyes. In the depths of her intense dark green eyes was the atmosphere of innocence, mixed with the nature of inquisitiveness. She was so beautiful.  
  
Shio folded his arms and said, "Every person is made from the essences of two people," He held up two fingers. "your mother and your father. And you always, ALWAYS have both." Then all of a sudden, he got a great idea. He smirked mischievously. "Here, I'll show you." He turned her around to face where Kagome was cooking while the ever watchful hanyo looked down at her from the tree.  
  
Shio smiled and sat behind her. "You see, in order for you to be born, there had to be two people who took all of their pent up passion and changed it into something that they could share and love together." He pointed and whispered. "You see your mother over there?"  
  
Sumiko nodded.  
  
"Well," Shio's eyes twinkled. He pointed up at Inu Yasha. "That's your father."  
  
Sumiko took a few seconds to make the connections, then gasped. "Puppy is Sumiko's father??" she said.  
  
"That's right." Shio smiled impishly. "Your parents both love you very much. You should show them YOUR love too!"  
  
Sumiko nodded and smiled at him. "Arigato, Kitty!" she kissed him on the nose and walked off.  
  
Shio was in his happy place. ^^  
  
"Food's done!" Kagome called.  
  
Inu Yasha jumped out of the tree and sat down next to her, expecting his food. "'Bout time!" he said.  
  
Kagome ignored him and handed him a bowl. She handed each person a bowl and chopsticks. Sumiko took her chopsticks and looked at them, not knowing what to do with them.  
  
"Like this." Kagome said. She showed Sumiko how to hold them then showed her how she ate with them.  
  
Sumiko nodded. She tried to hold them the way everyone else was, but couldn't. She finally gave up and stuck her face in the bowl. SLUUUUUURRRRRRPPPPP!!!!  
  
Everyone but Inu Yasha stopped eating and looked at her wide eyed. After about half of a minute. She pulled the bowl from her face and it was cleaner then a whistle. She smiled with broth on her chin and said, "Tastes like chicken!" ^_^  
  
"Uhhh..." Kagome sweatdropped and passed her a napkin. Sumiko took it and looked at how pretty the designs on it were. "Lala!" Sumiko said.  
  
So Sango showed her how to use the napkin. Sumiko cleaned her face and turned to Shippou. "Do not use your Jedi powers at the table!"  
  
Shippou sweatdropped with a noodle half way in his mouth.  
  
Then Sumiko started watching Inu Yasha eat. While everyone else was innocently eating, Shio watched to see what would happen.  
  
Meanwhile, Inu Yasha was lost in the magical world of ramen when he sensed a disturbance in the real world. He phased in and realized Sumiko was staring at him while he was eating. He narrowed his eyes at her and asked, "Do you mind?"  
  
"Ah, Sumiko have question." she said.  
  
Inu Yasha set his bowl down. For interrupting his ramen, it better have had been a damn good question. "What?" he asked.  
  
"Well," Sumiko poked her two index fingers together and looked off to the side. "Sumiko, does not know how to ask it......."  
  
Inu Yasha started to get impatient.  
  
Sumiko smiled, tilted her head forward a little and looked up at him admiringly. "Sumiko wants to know," She said looking up at him the way she looked at Kagome. "-how Father met Mother."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
^_^ I love this story! 


	8. Silver Light

-  
  
-  
  
Yeah, if you read this chapter, not only will it help when you read later chapters, but it will totally ruin the ending of "Inu Sensai!" Though it's not like I'm ever going to get that story done anyway, so just read on! TT;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Families are like brownies; sweet with a few nuts."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 8: Silver Light  
  
-  
  
Nineteen year old Sesshomaru was walking down a path on a hill, carrying a bucket, when a thirteen year old Shio came skipping toward him. He accidentally bumped into Sesshomaru as he passed him.  
  
"Whoops!" Shio said. "Sorry, ma'am!"  
  
POW!  
  
Sesshomaru boxed Shio's left ear. Shio stumbled backwards a little then looked up at him, "GEEZE, LADY! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!?" he shouted.  
  
"I'm not a woman." Sesshomaru said. "I am the Lord Sesshomaru!"  
  
Shio squinted for a few seconds at him before realizing he was telling the truth. "Dude! You're a dude! That's just wrong, man!"  
  
POW!  
  
He got it on his right ear.  
  
"Insolent child." Sesshomaru said, walking away. "Call me a woman again, and I shall slay you."  
  
Shio stood glaring after him while holding his throbbing ears. Then he started to walk up the hill again grumbling to himself. "Fine. When people tell me to stop, I stop. You don't have to tell me more then once. I am in control." Suddenly, he stopped, turned back around and screamed at the top of his lungs, "DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LA-DY!!!!"  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Inu Yasha blinked at Sumiko, not exactly sure what she was asking him. Shippou looked up at her while he was eating.  
  
Sumiko continued to smile at him admiringly. "Where did father meet mother?" she asked.  
  
Inu Yasha raised an eyebrow at her. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"How did Father meet Mother?" she asked again.  
  
Kagome, Sango, and Miroku watched to figure out what they where talking about.  
  
Shio grinned and ate his ramen. ^_^  
  
Sumiko reached out and put her hands over the hands he had on his bowl.  
  
"Wha??" Inu Yasha sweat dropped as she looked up at him with large happy eyes.  
  
"Father!" she smiled. ^_^  
  
"FATHER??! Did you just call me your father??" Inu Yasha grew several more sweat drops.  
  
"Ooh! Now it's gettn' good!" Shippou said turning completely around to watch.  
  
Sumiko continued to smile at Inu Yasha and hold his hands. "How did Father meet Mother?"  
  
"N-Now wait a second!" Inu Yasha stood up and looked down at her in an almost hysteric anger. You think I would mate with her?!" he pointed at Kagome. "NO WAY!"  
  
Sumiko looked up at him wide eyed with a ponderous look in her eyes. Then Inu Yasha realized what he had just set himself up for. 'Oh, crap!' he thought. 'Don't ask! Please, don't ask what-'  
  
"Father, what is mating?" Sumiko asked.  
  
Inu Yasha face faulted.  
  
Shio held up his hand in front of his mouth and snickered lightly. ^^  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Sixteen year old Sashimi cleared a little place for a fire. Thirteen year old Inu Yasha came over and set a pile of wood in the stone pit she made.  
  
"SASHIMI!!" They heard Shio scream. He came running up over the hill being chased by Sesshomaru.  
  
"Shio-kun!" Sashimi held out her arms and her jumped up and clung to her. Sashimi held out her hand and Sesshomaru halted in front of it.  
  
Shio looked up at Sesshomaru a little mad and a little afraid. Sashimi let Shio go and looked at him like he was the one who tried to kill someone. "Little Brother Shio, what did you do?" she asked.  
  
"Nothin'!" he said.  
  
"And why were you running from him? You've already received the Top Dog training!" she asked.  
  
Shio got all defensive. "I can't help it, sis! A man who looks like a woman is scary!" Shio said.  
  
Sesshomaru's hand went up to slap him and Shio hugged her again. Sashimi raised her hand again and looked at Sesshomaru sharply. "You hurt him and I expel you!" she said in a stern voice. Sesshomaru looked at her in surprise. Shio saw the shock in his eyes then he looked down at Shio. Shio stuck his tongue out at him and grinned at the glare Sesshomaru gave him.  
  
Shio looked at his sister, "Who are these guys, Sashimi? They look like weirdoes!"  
  
"Shh!" Sashimi shushed him then whispered, "Look, these are the sons of one of Father's old pupils. I don't really see a lot of talent in them right now, but I think they will improve with further training! That one over there, Inu Yasha," she pointed at the hanyo. "He's about your age, I believe!" ^_^ she pushed him over toward Inu.  
  
Shio looked up at Inu Yasha. They were the same age, but Shio was a foot shorter then Inu Yasha.  
  
Inu Yasha looked down at Shio, "Why are you so short?"  
  
Shio looked kind of offended, "Shut up! I may be short, but I'm a lot faster then you!"  
  
The comment didn't seem to bother Inu. "How old are you?"  
  
"Thirteen." Shio said. Inu Yasha must have smelled Shio's scent and thought he was a really short dog demon. Sashimi had told Shio a couple of times that he smelled more like Shicho then Shin'yo.  
  
"Do you really have the same parents as her?" Inu Yasha pointed to Sashimi.  
  
"Well," Shio folded his arms, "No, she's a purebred dog demon, my ma was a kitsune."  
  
"Oh, Inu Yasha said. "I'm sorta like that, I'm a hanyo."  
  
Shio looked at him surprised. He had never met anyone who could be compared to him before. "A hanyo? No kidding!" he said with a smile. He held out his hand. "Wanna be friends?"  
  
Inu took his hand and said, "Sure, I guess."  
  
The little kitsune shook his hand, but for some reason, felt unsatisfied about the way they shook hands." We're going to have to work on that."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Okay, repeat after me." Inu Yasha said in a clear voice.  
  
Sumiko nodded staring him straight in the eye as he spoke.  
  
"I-nu-Ya-sha-is-not-my-fa-ther." Inu Yasha said.  
  
Sumiko looked at him confused. "Who's Inu Yasha?"  
  
Everyone face faulted.  
  
"I'M INU YASHA, YOU TWIT!!" Inu Yasha said.  
  
Sumiko nodded, "Okay, Father."  
  
"No, no. I'm NOT your father!" Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Okay, Father." Sumiko said.  
  
"Are you listening to me?" Inu Yasha asked. "I am not your father!"  
  
"If you say so, Father." Sumiko innocently watched him growl and look at her like he wanted to wring her neck. She turned to look at Kagome, "Mother, is Father going to be alright?"  
  
Kagome sweat dropped and smiled at her, "I'm sure he'll get over it." ^^;;;;  
  
Sumiko smiled and said, "Groove is in the heart!"  
  
-  
  
So many years had passed at the Top Dog homestead. Inside, a beautiful young woman with long white hair, sat on the floor sipping green tea. Down the hall, the screen door flew open noisily, and her long elf- like ears twitched as a sixteen year old Shio threw the door to the room she was in wide open. He came into the room and leaned on his knees panting hard.  
  
Nineteen year old Sashimi turned around to look at him, "Shio, what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
He coughed and tried to speak through his exhaustion, "Inu Yasha!" he panted. "Sesshomaru's gonna kill him!"  
  
"What??" Sashimi jumped to her feet. "Lead me to them!"  
  
So Shio again started to run back over to the battle ground. Three years earlier, Sashimi had taken both Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru on as students of the Top Dog special training. She thought they could work together and learn the simple lesson that love was the greatest sword, but as one could see, they were already at black belt/Doberman belt level and they were still at war with each other.  
  
-  
  
(AN: Just to clear things up, I think that how old Inu Yasha is in the show, is seventeen. And I make Shio the same age as him.)  
  
Sesshomaru stood across from Inu Yasha in a wide open, rocky terrain. Sesshomaru looked serious and hard core. "You are begging to be killed." Sesshomaru said. "You can never have a fine demon like Sashimi, little brother. She is out of your league."  
  
Inu Yasha glared back at him with the same seriousness. "And you'd be robbing the cradle!"  
  
"Silence! To think that a hanyo like you could ever mate with a demon is wrong on all accounts!" Sesshomaru charged Inu with his claws raised.  
  
Sashimi and Shio burst in on the battle ground. Sashimi gasped and shouted, "Stop it right now!"  
  
They continued to fight like they didn't hear her. Sashimi tried to shout at them again, "Boys stop! STOP IT!!"  
  
As she tried to separate the dog brothers, Shio felt a strange presence nearby. He turned around and a shadow loomed up and over him. He gaped and took a few steps back, "Sa-Sa-Sa-shi-mi?!" he whispered.  
  
She was trying to push Sesshomaru off of Inu when the three of them stopped shouting and looked over at what Shio found. A giant, hairy, brown, daddy-long-leg demon bigger then the spider demon that their mother killed, stood over the tree tops looking down at them. "The light, I seek the light." It hissed.  
  
Sashimi screamed and curled up into a little ball, for there was nothing she feared more then spiders. When the spider attacked, Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha jumped at it trying to stop it with all of the techniques Sashimi had taught them from the Top Dog Training.  
  
But the spider was too much for them. The two dogboys both fell. The spider stood up and came down to eat them all. Sashimi collected all of the power she could and created a barrier around herself, Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru, and Shio. The spider put it's weight and power on the barrier trying to break it. And Sashimi struggled to hold him back, standing with her arms up and holding the shield of the barrier. Her face drenched in sweat and looking up at the spider terrified. If she dropped the barrier, then all of them would be eaten by the giant spider.  
  
Sesshomaru looked up at the spider with a trail of blood coming from the side of his lip. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Inu Yasha crawl over to Sashimi with his broken leg and look up at her.  
  
Sashimi looked upwards, her starry blue eyes wide and starring at the nashing razor sharp teeth of the spider. Then all of a sudden, shock was added to her fear and her eyes became brighter. She looked down and saw Inu Yasha hugging her from behind, hugging her waist with the side of his head on her back and his eyes tightly shut. She smiled a little and looked back up at the spider in happiness and disbelief. The barrier grew as the lights in her eyes brightened.  
  
Sesshomaru understood Inu Yasha's sudden theory. Sashimi had told them many times before, that hugs were the best medicine. The way her power increased was through love. Sesshomaru came over and hugged her too from the right. Sashimi smiled and tears of joy lined her eyes. The lights in her eyes increased. Then Shio came over and hugged her too. Her eyes were like simarilian stars of silver light. Then she realized, that even though the barrier had reached amazing proportions, the spider was still trying to break it, and if it had enough time, it probably would have. Sashimi looked down at her "family" hugging her. She couldn't let that happen to them. She wouldn't let the spider take them and the light. She glared back up at the giant spider and then with the power she was already using, thrust her life energy into the barrier as well. Her eyes pooled with light and the powerful aura of the barrier engulfed the spider and disappeared.  
  
Sashimi smiled when it was over and fell backwards onto the grass with her eyes closed.  
  
"Sashimi!" Shio propped up her head and looked down at her worriedly. Inu Yasha sat next to Shio, and Sesshomaru stood next to him looking down at her.  
  
She opened her eyes weakly and looked at Shio with a tired, yet relieved smile, "This is it!" she said.  
  
"No it isn't!" Shio said. Tears lined his eyes and he pushed her silvery hair out of her face. "Don't leave me, Sashimi! I don't want to be alone!" he cried looking down at her.  
  
She smiled at him. "You're not alone, Shio. You'll never be alone." So she said, but she didn't explain more. She looked at Inu Yasha who looked like he was near tears but didn't dare shed them. He held her hand, looking down at it sadly. She tightened her fingers around his and said, "Inu Yasha, don't be sad."  
  
He looked up at her face, his big golden eyes glazed. "I don't want you to die!" he put her hand against his face. "I love you!"  
  
She smiled back at him and said, "I love you too Inu-kun. But I'm not the one for you. You're soul mate is still out there waiting for you."  
  
"You're my soul mate!" he argued.  
  
"No," she said calmly. "You're soul mate, is the girl you have yet to meet with the shikon jewel."  
  
Sashimi looked off to the side and said to all of them, "One more thing.....Shio, could you prop me up a little." Shio set her sitting straight up. She kissed Shio on the forehead and some of the light went into him. She kissed Inu Yasha on the forehead and some of the light went into him. Then Sesshomaru came and kneeled briefly on the other side of her and she kissed the moon symbol on his forehead and the last of the light went into him. "Go to my mansion and look in my closet. There is something that belongs to you in there." Sashimi said, then she smiled and just as the stars in her eyes went out, she died.  
  
"No!" Shio hugged her head and sobbed into her hair. "NO! SASHIMI!! COME BACK!"  
  
Sesshomaru bowed his head in silence and Inu Yasha did the same. "Sashimi!" Shio cried. He looked down at her face, she looked like she was in a peaceful sleep. He wanted to wake her up, but he knew he couldn't.  
  
"Why?" Shio suddenly asked out loud, causing Inu Yasha to look over at him. Tear stains went down his cheeks as the Inu/kit asked an unseen person out loud, "Why, do they all die?"  
  
There was a moment of silence in the clearing before Shio stood up holding Sashimi's body. "I'm going to bury her alone." He stated.  
  
Sesshomaru stood in front of him and Shio looked up at him. "Sess, I know you want to kill me. Could you wait I bury my sister at least?"  
  
Sesshomaru looked down at Sashimi's pale face and said, "I'll spare your life today, fox boy. But if I ever see your face again, I will kill you."  
  
Shio looked up at him silently, then went past him and saw Inu Yasha. Shio smiled and held out his hand, and did a quick version of the cool little hand shake they created. "I'll seeya on the flipside, man." Shio said and walked away. "Maybe we could continue having party nights whenever I visit you, ya know?" he asked.  
  
Inu Yasha watched him leave and said, "Yeah."  
  
The pain hit Shio pretty hard. He looked down at his sister and thought that he never wanted to love again. No more getting close to people. Inu Yasha was his only friend. Prostitutes and acquaintances where as far as he would go.  
  
Sesshomaru continued to wear the red and white training uniform Sashimi gave him under his armor. He went back to her mansion and looked in the closet. There he found Tensaiga.  
  
Inu Yasha went off on his own, now and then seeing Shio. But otherwise, he was alone. But he had the strength of Sashimi inside of him, and her words, that he had to find the girl in the future with the shikon jewel. Maybe she'd be like Sashimi; always carrying around a giant bag of useless stuff, a bright and sunny disposition on life, optimistic and caring, with a love for everyone, even those who were different then her.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
T_T *Sigh* It's good to finally get that out. But there is much more to come, to be ready and waiting. 


	9. Sleepover

Well, today I am up in the poetic bling bling! ^_^ I've come up with the chant for a spell that will be used later on in the story, otherwise, I got lots of homework, peeps. Not counting the studying for finals, but my English teacher is getting scarier now that she's pregnant. (If you ever have a pregnant teacher, head for the hills (Especially if it's a man.)) Now she's making up write a book review speech (mine is over the Silmarillion), and we are reading the joy luck club. If you're like me and you have a goofy Indiana accent, the cute little Chinese style of speaking gets annoying while you're reading it.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Families are like brownies; sweet with a few nuts."  
  
-  
  
Chapter 9: Sleepover  
  
-  
  
Miroku pasted a spell scroll against the door frame of a mansion. He turned to the rich owner of the house. "There! Now that ominous cloud hanging over your home will disperse!"  
  
The man nodded to him, "Thank you, Lord Monk!"  
  
Miroku did his one handed praying thing, then slid open the screen door and inhaled the scent of the greasy Japanese food that sat waiting in the large room inside.  
  
"Cheeseburger!" Sumiko shouted and sat down in front of a tray that held a bowl of rice and shrimp.  
  
"Miroku, you lied again." Inu Yasha pointed out in annoyance.  
  
Miroku walked in calmly and said, "It offers them comfort in times like these." He found a seat next to Sango. She looked at him warily as she picked up her chopsticks. She set a plate of shrimp on the floor for Kirara. Kirara waved her two tails happily and licked the raw shrimp.  
  
The last two to come inside were Shio and Shippou, who found himself a nice place to sit next to Kagome. Then Shio realized the only place left to sit was next to Sumiko. She smiled at him and patted the floor next to her. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty!"  
  
Shio rolled his eyes and went to go sit down. She smiled up at him and said, "I taught I taw a puddy tat!"  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her then started into his food. 'Honestly, she asks like my sister.' He thought.  
  
Sumiko picked up her bowl, and once again smashed her face into the bowl and gulped down the rice. Everyone watched her eating out of the corner of their eyes. Within seconds, she set the bowl down and grinned contentedly. Kagome looked down at her watch, "Wow! That took her ten seconds less then the last time she did that!"  
  
"Yay!" Sumiko cheered for herself with bits of rice clinging to her chin. Sango passed her a napkin. Sumiko knew what to do with it this time, but when she was completely done eating, she realized that everyone else had barely started. And right away, she became bored out of her mind. She turned to Kagome, "Mother, candy?"  
  
"Uh, sure, Sumiko," Kagome said. "There's some in my pack."  
  
"Gracias!" Sumiko smiled and crawled over to her backpack. It took her a minute to figure out how to open it, but when she did, she gasped. There were so many interesting things inside!  
  
She reached in and pulled out a dictionary. She stuffed it into her kimono and put her hand in the bag again. She pulled out an algebra study guide. She stuffed it into her kimono and reached in again. She ended up pulling and stuffing a deck of cards, a dirty romance novel, the bible, and a tube of lipstick before she found some peach flavored gum. "Candy!" she shouted and came back to sit in her place.  
  
-  
  
Meanwhile, across the land, a modest little mansion sat inconspicuously in the middle of a giant purple barrier of poisonous gas. Very inconspicuous indeed.  
  
Kagura the wind user approached a dimly lit room in the mansion, and as she did, she heard a girl's voice from inside the room call, "Come oooon, lucky seven! Kikase needs a new pair of Shinto sandals!" There came the clatter of a pair of dice being thrown against the wall, and that was when Kagura reached the room.  
  
"HAH! Eight! You lose again!" A girl with long black hair and pale white skin said.  
  
A girl sitting across from her with long blond hair and green clothes gaped at the dice. "No fair! You rigged the dice!"  
  
"No I didn't! You're just sadly unlucky! Now pay up, loser!" the dark haired girl held out her hand. Kikase grumbled and handed her some money.  
  
Kagura stood watching them from the doorway. "Naraku doesn't allow gambling in his mansion."  
  
The dark haired girl leaned back with her hands behind her head. "Oh, what a hypocrite! He gambles with people's lives more often then Kikase over there practices her flute!"  
  
"-I practice my flute-a lot." Kikase tapped the end of her wooden flute on the floor.  
  
Kagura sighed wistfully and said, "Yes, but he always seems to win those gambles, sadly." She held up her fan and looked at the dark girl. "Shitai, Naraku wants to know if you've brought that girl back yet."  
  
Shitai snorted and said, "Yeah, well Naraku only gave me one week's notice when he gave me this job! Maybe he can bring 50 year old people back from the dead in one afternoon, but I can't!"  
  
Kagura looked at her amused and questioning. "Urasue was able to bring Kikyo back in one afternoon."  
  
"Urasue is a second rate mud hag!" Shitai looked extremely irritated. "That witch can only make fake bodies! Very few people know how to bring the dead back the way I do!" she smiled smugly and said, "What I do is make an exact carbon copy of the dead person's body and soul, giving them complete flexibility. And it can last for a long time, because you don't need to keep feeding it souls!" then she turned her annoyed expression back in Kagura's direction. "And if Naraku thinks he can get any better, then by all means!" She looked over at the person sitting in the shadows of the room and said, "I mean, that sixty one years-dead girl was hard enough, but then he expects me to bring back a fifty-one years dead adult! Adults are harder then children, let me tell you!"  
  
The person in the dark made no sounds of movement or motions of thought. Shitai glanced back at Kagura and said, "Tell Naraku that the fastest I can work is four to five days on this one, or else she will be too unstable."  
  
Kagura shrugged and left the room. "Whatever."  
  
The moon came out from behind the clouds and it's light flashed over the silver hair of the girl in the room. She sat staring at the floor with an emotionless expression on her face. Shitai smiled at her and said, "How's it hanging over there, Sashimi?"  
  
The girl showed no signs of emotion. She looked up at the Shitai with glassy blue eyes.  
  
-  
  
"Here you go." Kagome handed Sumiko a pair of lilac silky pj's decorated with little pictures of ice cream cones.  
  
"Oh! Shiny!" Sumiko took the pajamas and rubbed the front of the shirt against her cheek feeling the silk. Then she started to take off her kimono right there in the main room.  
  
"Wait! No, Sumiko!" Kagome stopped her and lead her to a room she could change in.  
  
The guys sat in a row and watched Sumiko, Kagome, Kirara, and Sango leave the room in that order.  
  
Miroku grinned after them then turned to the other guys. "I bet that girl is worth seeing in the hot spring!" he said.  
  
Inu Yasha gave him a disgusted look, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Miroku started fantasizing. "Come on! You don't think she's hot?"  
  
Inu Yasha looked annoyed and said, "I don't know what you're talking about, she's not all that pretty."  
  
Shio, Miroku and Shippou all looked at Inu Yasha like he was insane.  
  
"Do you have holes for eyes??" Shippou asked.  
  
"For real, man! She's drop dead gorgeous!" Shio said.  
  
Inu Yasha just folded his arms and said, "I have no interest in her."  
  
Shio looked scared and said, "Oh god! Don't tell me you're gay!"  
  
"NO!!" Inu Yasha shouted at him. "Maybe you have a thing for girls who act like toddlers but I don't! And I thought you hated her!!"  
  
"I despise her!" Shio said. "But she turns me on so much!"  
  
"Same here!" Miroku nodded.  
  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" they jumped as someone screamed from across the house. Shippou jumped onto Miroku's shoulder. The three adolescence guys stood up and waited for whatever horror was reeking havoc to come into the room.  
  
The sound of running and things falling over flew through the hallways, when all of a sudden, Sumiko came running through the room the guys were in laughing like a maniac. Only, there was something different about her. She was dressed in nothing but pink underwear from the future. She screamed with laughter and ran past them like they weren't even there. A wind blew past them, then Kagome came through the room, after the fox girl with a pair of pajamas over her arm. "Sumiko, get back here! You're not decent!"  
  
A few seconds after Kagome passed, Sango came through with Kirara at her feet. "The fox hunt is on!" she called as she passed.  
  
The guys stood there in silence. Shippou looked around in confusion. "I wasn't paying attention, what happened?"  
  
Miroku, Shio, and Inu Yasha blinked.  
  
Then all of a sudden, Miroku ran in the direction they left. "Wait for me, Sango! I'll help you catch her!"  
  
Shio came after him, "Me too! I'm really fast!"  
  
Inu Yasha ran after him, and Shippou ran behind all of them shouting, "Wait for me! I don't want to be left behind!"  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
^_^ I am in my happy place ya'll!! And I finished the sillmarilion! Now all I have to do is write the dreaded speech and wear a skirt next Wednesday when I read it. _ 


	10. Monkey

^^ Thanks for the reviews people! In my homework and chronic depression, it offers me great comfort! *Says in Austrian accent* I give you expensive chocolate from homeland! ^-^  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Families are like brownies; sweet with a few nuts."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 10: Monkey  
  
-  
  
Remember that ominous cloud hovering just over the mansion? Well about around midnight, it became a violent thunderstorm. Sumiko pulled the covers of her bed up to her nose and listened to the rain. She looked around at the twisted shadows that were projected on the walls around her. Morbid intimidating demon-like shadows danced across the walls and all of them seemed to be in a way, "watching" her and looming at her hungrily. The room flashed with light and a boom of thunder sounded overhead.  
  
Sumiko squeaked in fear and covered her head with the blanket. She shivered and hugged herself under the warmth and tried to summon the courage to come out again. Finally, she stood up, wrapping her blanket tightly around herself; it was her thin armor of courage.  
  
She started to slowly walk toward the door in bare feet, when she stopped and noticed smoke seeping through the crack below the door. She stopped and stared. A shadow of a person sat on the other side of the screen.  
  
"Mother?" Sumiko called softly.  
  
No answer came.  
  
She gulped and started walking toward the door again. "Father?"  
  
Again, no answer.  
  
"Kitty?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Shippou?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Sang-goo?"  
  
No sound.  
  
She reached out and slid the screen door open. The storm stopped. The moon was round and blotched in fuzzy gray wisps. No one was at her door. She poked her head out and looked around. There were no signs or shadows that even suggested there was a person nearby. The only sound that could be heard, was the rainwater dripping off of the wet roof and the wind calming down.  
  
Sumiko scratched her left fox ear then looked down. A pair of shiny silver earrings lay at the foot of the door. She reached down and picked them up to examine them. "Laaalaaa!" she exclaimed, beholding their shiny finish. She put them in her kimono with all of her other stolen items.  
  
-  
  
"Oh god! Where is it?!" Kagome searched franticly through her backpack.  
  
Shippou hopped over. "What's wrong, Kagome?" he asked.  
  
"If it's about your chips, it wasn't me!" Inu Yasha said, sitting on the other side of the room with his arms crossed. At least this time, he had gotten rid of the incriminating evidence.  
  
"No, it's not my chips, it's several things!" she said. "My English notes, my study guide, my cards......."  
  
"Who cares?" Inu Yasha said.  
  
Kagome looked up at the wall in front of her angrily. "SIT!!"  
  
WHAM!!  
  
She looked back at Inu Yasha, who had fallen face first into the wooden floor. "Why do you have to be so rude??" she asked.  
  
"Me??" he said. "What did I do??!"  
  
She huffed and went back to looking through her backpack. "You're so clueless!" she declared.  
  
-  
  
"Okay, you ready over there, Meat?" Shio asked.  
  
Shippou stood like a gunmen in a western motion picture. "Ready!"  
  
Sumiko and Miroku sat nearby watching.  
  
"Okay..." Shio said, "....Miroku!"  
  
Shippou whipped out a leaf quick as lightening and placed it on his head.  
  
POOF!!  
  
Where Shippou once stood, was Miroku. He winked and made a gun with his fingers. "Another One Bites the Dust!" he said.  
  
"Kirara in demon form!" Shio called.  
  
POOF!!  
  
Miroku disappeared in a puff of foxfire and became Kirara in demon form. She growled then said, "Cats rule and dogs drool!"  
  
"I resent that!" Shio said then called out the next one. "Sango!"  
  
POOF!  
  
Shippou became Sango. He/She put his/her hands on his/her hips and said in a provocative voice, "Let me-entertain you." (AN: Scene from Gypsy! ^^)  
  
Shio grinned and called out, "Inu Yasha!"  
  
POOF!!  
  
Shippou as Inu Yasha smiled and gave the peace sign, "Peace, love, and crabs!" ^_^V  
  
Shio laughed and clapped for him. "Good job, Meat! You're getting faster!"  
  
In a ball of fox fire, Shippou became himself again. Over by the tree where Sumiko and Miroku sat, came clapping. Shippou responded by bowing and smiling like he was in front of a huge audience.  
  
Shio laughed again and said, "Okay, get ready, because we're about to try something harder!"  
  
Miroku grabbed his staff and used it as a prop to stand up. He started to walk threw the grass toward camp, but as he did, he heard soft footsteps just behind him. He looked out of the corner of his eye warily, then turned his head to look behind him. No one was there.  
  
He started walking again and heard the footsteps crunching in the grass again.He didn't sense it was anything too threatening. He turned around quickly to see a flash of green dart behing a tree. He started walking again, though with a suspicious feeling nagging at him. Then he said, "It feels like somebody-" he turned around quicly. "Wants to sell me something!!"  
  
There was no one there again. He kept walking, hearing the soft crunches of grass behind him. '.......crunch..........crunch..........crunch.......crunch................. .....crunch crunch crunch *WOOSH!* *SWISH!!*  
  
Miroku spun around and saw nothing. He started looking around, when all of a sudden, he was tackled from behind. He screamed in surprise, then the stalker rolled him onto his back and sat on his stomach.  
  
Breathing hard from the element of surprise, Miroku looked up wide- eyed at the stalker. "Sumiko?"  
  
She smiled and said, "Ring-out!"  
  
He raised his clothed hand to pat her butt, but she was too fast for him. She grabbed both of his wrists, oblivious to what he was about to do, and pinned them over his head. Then she said in a policewoman voice, "You are under arrest for stealing my heart!"  
  
Of course, she didn't know what that meant. She quoted it from the romance book she stole from Kagome's backpack. Miroku looked up at her as if she had just commanded him to give her a child. And the way she was leaning over him, he took the opportunity to look her over with his eyes. "Lady Sumiko, you're like a 10!" he mused aloud.  
  
Sumiko didn't know what he meant, but she was pretty sure it was a compliment. "Thank you!" ^__^  
  
She looked down at him and asked, "Monkey, Sumiko have question!"  
  
He continued to smile back hornily and nodded. "Yes?"  
  
"Why does Monkey have glove?" she asked.  
  
Miroku tilted his head back and looke at the Kazanna arm. He looked back at her and said, "It's a curse."  
  
Sumiko climbed off of him and he sat up. She sat on her legs and put her wrists against her knees. She looked at him interestedly and asked, "What curse?"  
  
He held up his hand and said, "There is a hellhole inside this hand. When I remove this rosary, it sucks up everything inside of it, and eventually it will swallow me."  
  
Sumiko nodded her head once in acknowledgement then asked, "Is it fun?"  
  
Miroku blinked and sweatdropped. "Well-"  
  
"It sound like fun!" Sumiko smiled. "Can Sumiko have hellhole??" she asked.  
  
"No! You don't want a curse like this!" Miroku said. "It's very bad!"  
  
"Curse bad?" Sumiko said.  
  
"Very bad!"  
  
"Then why does Monkey have one?" she asked.  
  
Miroku's eyes looked at her with half lidded eyes, somewhat tired. "A demon named Naraku gave it to me." He said.  
  
"Naraku." Sumiko repeated. "What does look like?"  
  
"He changes shape," Miroku started.  
  
"Like kitsune?" Sumiko asked.  
  
"Sorta, but he stays in that shape for a longer time then a kitsune does." Miroku said. "And he uses the shape for bad things. Right now, he has the form of a young lord, and he lives in a castle. He's dresses in a baboon pelt."  
  
"What baboon?" Sumiko asked.  
  
"A type of monkey." Miroku said.  
  
"Monkey?" she said.  
  
"Not the same as me of course." Miroku said. "But I'm looking for him, I'll get him back for what he's done to my family."  
  
"Monkey fight Monkey?" Sumiko asked.  
  
"Right, Monkey fight Monkey." Miroku nodded. Then he sat closer to Sumiko. "In the meantime, I'm looking for a beautiful young woman to bear my child."  
  
Sumiko smiled and said, "Really?? I want a baby bear too!!"  
  
Miroku facefaulted then laughed and said. "No, no! I mean I'm looking for a young woman who will give me a son!"  
  
"Son? Monkey want Mother?" Sumiko asked.  
  
"Yep!" Miroku put an arm around her waist. Sumiko looked at him with her innocent little smile and he asked, "Do you know where I could find a beautiful young girl who would be willing to be a good mother for my son?"  
  
Sumiko looked upward as if thinking then replied, "How about Kaede- baa-chan?"  
  
Miroku facefaulted. "No, I think she might be a little too old. Someone younger and prettier." He said looking at her as if trying to throw off hints.  
  
Sumiko thought again. "How about Kitty? He's pretty!" ^_^  
  
Miroku laughed again and said, "No, I'm not that kind of guy." ^_^;;;;; "A girl. Only girls can be mothers. A very pretty girl with a kind nature."  
  
"Mother?" Sumiko asked referring to Kagome.  
  
"Well, she's already you're mother, Sumiko. Think of a kind person, who is a girl and not a guy, who you think would be a good mate for me."  
  
Sumiko started thinking. And she was thinking so hard, it looked like it hurt. After a few seconds, Miroku asked, "Are you okay, Sumiko?"  
  
She looked at him and asked, "What difference between guy and girl?"  
  
Miroku smiled and said, "Well the female has-"  
  
WHACK!!!  
  
Sango started sucking on her throbbing knuckles. "Damn, you have a hard head!" she said to Miroku. He fell over with swirlly eye and Sumiko just sat there looking down at him confused. Sango walked off.  
  
Sumiko smiled and said, "Hey! What about Sang-goo! She be a good mother?"  
  
Miroku sat up rubbing the lump on his head. He waited until Sango was out of earshot then said, "Yes, Sango I think would make a very good mother actually."  
  
Sumiko smiled and leaned forward with starry eyes. "You think Sango would give you son??"  
  
Miroku smiled and closed his eyes fantasizing. "Maybe someday."  
  
"Yay!" Sumiko cheered and hugged herself. "Baby for Sumiko to play with!" then in her rapture she asked him, "What name of baby?"  
  
Miroku held his chin and thought aloud, "Hmm, that's a good question, Lady Sumiko. What do you think?"  
  
"Name it after Kitty!" Sumiko said.  
  
Miroku watched her do her little sitting down happy dance and he said, "You really like him, don't you?"  
  
"Sumiko luv kitty!" Sumiko said. "He's pretty! Sumiko want to play with his hair and ears! We would play together all the time!" she started fantasizing. "We would pick flowers, and eat candy, and tell secrets, then we would play some more.  
  
Miroku sat watching her with a nice smile. Sumiko was like no other girl he had ever met. He decided that he wouldn't try to get her to bear his child anymore. She was sweet enough to be a baby sister.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
^__^ Awww! Cuteness! Tell me what'chu think, ja? 


	11. Well That Was Basic

Cheesecake!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Families are like brownies; sweet with a few nuts."  
  
-  
  
Chapter 11: Well That Was Basic  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Okay, watch!" Kikase held up a coin between her middle and index finger. She put it inside her hand, then held out her hand and the coin was gone.  
  
"Cool!" Kohaku said looking at her hand. "Where did it go?"  
  
Kikase smiled and patted her pockets. "Gee, I don't know, where could that old coin be?" then looked at him and said, "Oh! There it is!" she reached behind his ear and pretended to pull it out from there.  
  
Kohaku laughed and she flipped the coin to him. She pushed some of her blond hair back behind her ear then looked down at his cute young face. "So how did you get wrapped up with Naraku, huh? Where's your family?"  
  
Kohaku looked down at the coin in his hand and answered, "I don't know."  
  
Kikase gave him a funny look. "You don't remember? How could you not remember your own parents?"  
  
Kohaku still looked down at the coin. He felt the prints on it. "I don't remember."  
  
Kikase didn't understand what was wrong with him. "Well, if you think about it. You're sort of part of a family now."  
  
He looked up at her and she went into detail. "I don't know if it's a great family, but you have Naraku and the rest of his minions, it's kinda like a family, a twisted, morbid, mentally disturbing family but what family isn't twisted, morbid and disturbing?"  
  
Kohaku thought about it, and Kikase went to go look for Shitai.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Kagome stopped in the middle of the path. Everyone looked back at her. "What is it, Kagome?" Sango asked.  
  
"I sense a shikon shard nearby." She replied.  
  
"Where is it??" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"That way!" she pointed.  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippou got on Kirara and took to the air. Kagome climbed on Inu Yasha's back and he leapt off. Shio was about to start running when Sumiko grabbed the back of his belt and he almost fell over. He looked back at her and she was smiling. "Kitty wanna race?" she asked.  
  
He looked at her for a few seconds then grinned competitively. "Sure! I'll race! But I'm warning you, I'm faster then Inu Yasha and almost as fast as his brother!"  
  
"Yay! Race!" Sumiko cheered. They stood in runners stance then Shio said, "Count down!"  
  
"One........two...................."  
  
Shio looked at her. "Well?"  
  
She looked at him. "What comes after two?"  
  
"THREE!!" He shouted and sprinted forward with a head start.  
  
Sumiko stood there watching him then called, "Hey!"  
  
"Eat my dust!" Shio shouted behind him.  
  
"Wait for me, Kitty!" Sumiko shouted then sprinted forward.  
  
Have you ever seen the way a kid runs compared to what a marathon runner looks like? The kid is just giving it everything they have, not caring how much their arms flop around. That's the way Sumiko looked while she ran.  
  
Shio speed past the group and they watched in charge ahead of everyone.  
  
"Whoa! He's fast!" Sango said.  
  
Then all of a sudden, a missle of bright light whooshed past them all. It passed Shio and threw forward off of his feet and into the ground.  
  
The green blur of light stopped, and became Sumiko. She ran back over to where Shio was lying in the mud. "Kitty okay?!" she asked in deep concern.  
  
He pulled his face out of the ground and coughed with dirt on his pretty face. "Now I know how Inu Yasha feels." He said. He glared up at Sumiko and she looked taken aback by his angry looks.  
  
Inu Yasha and co came running over.  
  
"Did you catch the number of that comet?" Kagome asked. But know one got it.  
  
Inu Yasha helped Shio up. "Thanks man." Shio said and dusted his fur and kimono off.  
  
Sumiko went over, hugged Inu Yasha's arm and looked at Shio sadly. Inu Yasha looked down at her with a sweatdrop as she sighed, not noticing that she was violating his personal space.  
  
"It's coming!" Kagome said nervously, looking toward a group of trees. "Really fast!"  
  
A giant monkey demon came out of the trees, big as a mountain with the power of three shikon fragments implanted in his forehead.  
  
Sango jumped on Kirara and took off. Inu Yasha unsheathed tetsaiga and looked back at Kagome. "Kagome, take Sumiko and hide!"  
  
Kagome grabbed Sumiko's hand and ran to the side. Shio waved at the fighters and said, "Okay! I'll just be over here protecting the ladies!" and he started to sprint over to where the girls where.  
  
"GUH!" Shio felt a sharp tug on the back of his shirt, automatically stopping him in his tracks. He turned his head to see Inu Yasha not happy. "Come on man! What help and I?!"  
  
"Shio!" Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Okay! Okay!" Shio drew a double bladed sword and ran over to the battle. He was going to help, but he wasn't going to like it.  
  
The girls and Shippou stood and watched.  
  
Inu Yasha jumped at the monkey thing with his sword raised. The monkey smacked his sword away and blew fire at him through his mouth. Inu Yasha jumped aside and charged again.  
  
Sumiko cheered, "You can do it, Daddy! Right! Left! Go for the guts!"  
  
Shippou shouted, "Go Inu Yasha! You'd better not mess up!"  
  
Shio stopped trying and looked back at them. "Hey! No one's cheering for me!"  
  
"You can do it, Kitty!" Sumiko shouted.  
  
"My name isn't kitty!" Shio shouted, and almost didn't notice that the monkey was getting ready to step on him.  
  
Shio screamed and jumped out of the way in time.  
  
Sango and Kagome watched Sumiko and Shippou shout like they where watching the WWF wrestling match on pay-per-view. Sango leaned in toward Kagome and whispered, "Hey, did you notice when Inu Yasha was about to go into battle, he specifically asked you to take care of Sumiko?"  
  
Kagome recalled his quote and looked over at Sumiko interestedly.  
  
"Use the force, Luke!" Sumiko shouted at the match.  
  
Kagome smiled and whispered back to Sango, "You know what? He bet he actually likes her like she really was his daughter!" ^_^  
  
When Miroku got knocked out of the fight, and Shio was injured, ("I'M MAIMED! MY NOSE IS BLEEDING!!!!!!") Sango stepped in to help.  
  
But unfortunately, the monkey was some how able to survive. Sango and Inu Yasha tried to think of something they hadn't already tried on the beast, because so far, nothing worked.  
  
Then all of a sudden, Sumiko came skipping into the middle of the fight.  
  
"Sumiko, come back!" Kagome shouted.  
  
Sumiko stood in front of the giant monkey demon with her hands behind her back, making little swaying motions with her body like a child would and she looked up at him with a big innocent smile.  
  
The monkey looked down at her, baring razor sharp teeth and it roared.  
  
Sumiko cleared her throat and said, "Excuse me, Mr. Monkey, but you have jewel thingies, yes?" ^_^  
  
The monkey roared again.  
  
"Well," she said with a cute little smile. "We're kind of collecting them right now, we're off to find some guy who hurts my friends, so - um - we were wondering if you could just, well, let us have the shards. Pretty please, with sugar and a cherry on top?"  
  
The monkey looked down at her and blinked.  
  
Inu Yasha readied his sword for when the ape was going to attack her. Sango got ready as well.  
  
All of a sudden, the monkey reached behind it's back and pulled out the three shards. He held them out and dropped them into Sumiko's hands. Then he walked off.  
  
Sumiko looked down at the jewels then waved to the monkey, "Okay, I luv ya, buh-bye!" she blew a kiss and skipped over to Kagome. Everyone gaped at Sumiko with a dumbfounded look on their faces, yet she took no notice. She dumped the shards into Kagome's hands then smiled at her and said, "Groove is in the heart!" and she walked over to hug Shippou.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
^___^ Yep! I have actually taken the time to plan future chapters. Uh-huh.  
  
I know whut yur think'n - where is the fluff she promised us???  
  
I promise there will be fluffy stuff! ^_^  
  
In the meantime, you can read from two of my best pals:  
  
Me and Moomoo-chan wrote this story called, "Learning to....WHAT?!" It also has Shio in it, and it's really funny! ^_^  
  
And if you are one who loves juicy sour lemony stories, Houtsuma - san is a freaking genius in that field. ^-^ 


	12. Dance, Sango, Dance

Her cheeks are scarred, her leg a limp, tears stain her eyes, yet she walks on………….the show must go on………….

-

-

-

"Families are like brownies; sweet with a few nuts."

-

Chapter 12: Dance, Sango, Dance

-

-

            Sumiko stood in front of a group of rouge samurai, speaking to them. One of them said something to her and she laughed, smiled and said something back. Kagome, Sango, Shio, and Shippou sat together under a tree watching her.

            "She's going to get hit on my one of those guys." Sango predicted.

            "I think she's already getting hit on them and doesn't understand." Shippou guessed. 

            "Well, whatever's happening, she doesn't seem very afraid of them." Kagome said. One of the samuri went up to Sumiko and dropped something in her hand. 

            She smiled. "Thank you!" ^__^ And she waved to them as they left.

            Sumiko skipped over to where Shio was sitting and sat next to him.

            "What was that about?" Sango asked.

            "Lookie!" Sumiko held up a shikon fragment.

            "Whoa! You got another one of those?!" Shippou cried.

            "Yeah! They let me have it cause I said please!" Sumiko said. She holding up the shard and looking at it through the light. She handed it to Kagome.

            "Oh! That reminds me." Kagome said, after putting the new shard with the others. "Shio, why do you collect the shikon shards?"

            Shio reached into his shirt and pulled out the chunk of shikon shards that hung from his red rosary. He gazed at its glowing radiance for a moment before saying, "It's been so long, I don't even remember why. What's up with that?"

            "You can't even remember?" Sango asked.

            "Well, I remember it was important!" Shio said as-a-matter-of-factly. Meanwhile, Sumiko was gawking at the pretty shard hanging from his necklace. In the blink of an eye, she took the necklace from him and held the jewel herself.

            Shio was taken aback by the speed but recovered quickly. "Hey! That's mine!" he grabbed for it, but she pulled it away from him. She smiled at him and said, "Kitty funny!"

            "Why you-!!" he started trying to grab it back from her, but she was always pulling it out of his reached. He leaned over her as she held it far away from him with her right hand. 

            "Sumiko wanna see it!" she said. They fought over it like little children until Shio shouted. "Give it now, Sumiko! My sister gave that necklace to me!"

            She looked at him stunned. "Kitty sister?"

            The others looked surprised too. "Shio, I didn't know you had a sister." Kagome said.

            He sighed and said, "Not any more. She died a long time ago." 

-

-

            Winter had set in on the Aka shrine. Twelve year old Shio sat on the floor making a potion when Sashimi came skipping over to him. He looked up at her and she smiled down at him with her hands behind her back. ^__^

            He blinked, "What? Is there something on my face?"

            She giggled and waved at him. "No Silly Shio!" she held out her hands and there was a bright red necklace. "Look! I got a surprise for you!"

            "Ah!" he said by how cool it looked to him. He took the necklace and put it around his neck. "Thank you!" he said happily. 

            She smiled, kissed him on the forehead and said, "Only the best for my favorite brother!"

            Shio sweatdropped. "I'm your only brother."

            She giggled and skipped off happily.

-

-

            The group arrived at a nearby village. Paper Lanterns hung from strings that stretched from house to house. Flutes were heard playing in the town from a mile away. Some sort of celebration was going on. As the approached they realized what was going on.

            "Party!" Shippou jumped out of Kagome's bike basket and ran over to the food. 

            "Party?" Sumiko asked.

            Sango turned to say something to Miroku but he was gone. The monk had already made his way over to the beautiful women. 

            "Excuse me miss?" he held up one girl's hands. "Will you bear my child?"

            Sango grabbed him by the ear and bowed politely to the girl. "I'm sorry if he's caused you any permanent damage. He is stupid." And with that she dragged him away.

            Shio watched as Sumiko went out onto the dance floor and started dancing with Shippou. Then he noticed the line of girls next to the dance floor with depressed looks on their faces, watching the other people dance. The wall flowers. He smiled and casually, yet sexily strolled over to the wall. He clasped his hands together and scanned the line. "Let's see, would any of you lovely ladies like to dance?" 

            The girls realized he was standing there and looked up at him. They all gasped and went starry eyed at his beauty and started shouting. "ME! ME! ME!" 

            Shio laughed a little then noticed one girl at the end of the line. She was sitting down hugging her knees. She looked up at him shyly then looked down again blushing in embarrassment. Her clothes were very unrevealing, not showing herself off in any way. She was shrunken into herself and her hair tied tightly in a scarf. 

            He strutted over and stood in front of her. He elegantly held his hand out in front of her. She slowly looked up at him in shock. He smiled down at her. "Would you dance with me, pretty young lady?" 

            She blushed a little and said, "I'm not a good dancer."

            "That's okay! I'd like to dance with you anyway!" Shio smiled, still holding out his hand. 

            She glanced from his erotic smile to his hand then his smile again. She hesitantly reached out and he took her hand, pulling her up to stand. 

            "Excuse me," Kagome went over to the village chief. "What's the party for?" 

            He smiled at her and said, "This is a party to celebrate my daughter's marriage!" over at the center floor, a beautiful handsome man was dancing with a short, plump woman with half a mustache on her round face. 

            Kagome sweatdropped. 

            "It's a beautiful love story," the village chief said. "One day, he was found in the woods, he had been through an awful war, and it was my daughter whom rescued him. She gave him first aid, and soon after they were fast in love! He was able to recover from all of his battle wounds except for the blindness."

            "Blindness?" Kagome asked.

            'That explains a lot.' Inu Yasha thought. 

            "You know what I think your problem is, Sango?" Miroku asked her as soon as she stopped dragging him. 

            "What?" she asked. 

            He grinned at her his in his cute way. "I think your jealous and it's you who wants to bare my child."

            "WHA?! NO WAY!!" she  shouted blushing.

            "If not that, then dance!" he said. He bowed all gentlemen like and held out his hand. "Will you dance with me, Sango?" 

            She looked down at him shocked and blushing. A hot feeling spread across her cheeks so she turned away before he could see it, and said, "N-no! I don't want to!"

            "Okay," he said straightening up. "Then I won't dance either."

            "What?" Sango watched as he leaned agains the side of someone's hut and watched the dancing. She hadn't expected him to not dance at all. And he wanted to dance with her??? He wanted to dance with her _only_???

            She blushed at the thought. Even if she wanted to dance with him, she knew in her heart that she didn't know how to dance and was too afraid to try in front of everyone. 

            She leaned against the side of a hut and looked down at the ground.

            Shio lead the girl out onto the dance floor and noticed that she was trembling. "What's wrong?" he asked.

            She looked up at him terrified. He smiled and said, "Don't be afraid! You're the prettiest girl here!"

            "No I'm not." She whispered.

            "Of course you are!" he said as if that statement were preposterous. "You are so pretty, those girls over there wish they were as beautiful as you, the guys, they all wanna dance with you, I feel like the luckiest guy here." 

            She blushed but still looked shy and scared. "You're just saying that, I look ugly." 

            "No, you don't!" he laughed as if what she was saying was funny. Then he grabbed her and pulled her into an advanced dance step, she looked at him terrified. "You have no need to be afraid." He whispered. He twirled her and her kimono loosed a little, showing her figure and a little cleavage. He pulled her back, dipped her and the scarf fell off her head, long satiny black hair tumbled down and he spun her again and pulled her close. She blinked in bewilderment and Shio pulled a small mirror out of his kimono. "Look." He held it out to her and she gasped at how pretty she looked. She really was beautiful. 

            "Told ya'." He grinned and started the dance lesson.

            Kagome smiled, watching Shippou and Sumiko dance. She looked down at Inu Yasha, who was sitting in his famous sitting pose with his eyes closed. She kneeled down and asked, "Inu Yasha, do you--?" 

            "No." he said.

            "But I haven't asked anything yet!!" she said.

            "I'm not in the mood." He said without even looking at her.

            Kagome sighed and leaned against the house again with a pout.

            Sumiko and Shippou were laughing and dancing. Then Sumiko looked up at saw the four teenagers against the wall. She stopped laughing, thinking as she danced then said, "Shippou?"

            "Yah?" he asked.

            "Sumiko be right back." She said and skipped off. Shippou didn't mind, he started dancing with Kirara. Sumiko hopped infront of Sango and said, "_Guten__ Tag, Sang-goo!" _

            "What?" Sango asked. She didn't understand German.

            "Why you sad?" Sumiko asked innocently.

            Sango put her hands behind her back and looked down with a tired expression on her face and glazed eyes. "Nothing, Sumiko."

            Sumiko glanced at Miroku then at Sango. "Does Sang-goo want Monkey's attention?"

            "Huh??" Sango looked up at her and blushed.

            "It okay," Sumiko smiled at her and said. "Monkey nice! He smile at people, make them happy. Carries jinglie stick, makes pretty sound like keys, make me feel better. He say nice things!"

            Sango looked down again sadly still blushing. "Well-"

            "He like Sang-goo, too!" Sumiko said.

            Sango looked up at her again wide eyed. "What??"

            "He like Sang-goo!" Sumiko smiled. "He say she pretty and nice, and kick-ass fighter!" 

            Sango turned bright red. 

            Sumiko just smiled and tilted her head to the side innocently.

            Sango just closed her eyes and whispered, "Even if he did, he's still a pervert. He's more interested in someone bearing his child." 

            Sumiko looked over at Miroku again. Then at Sang-goo. "He does? He gives you his eyes though!"

            Sango gave her a confused look. "What?"

            "He give you his eyes." Sumiko nodded. "See his eyes always big and brown, but they get all wide and happier when he look at you."

            Sango stared at Sumiko for a few seconds then glanced over at Miroku, who was still standing against the wall. A girl came up to him, blushing and asked. "Would you dance with me?"

            He smiled at her.

            "Here it comes." Sango's heart sank.

            "No thank you." Miroku said. "I'm waiting for someone else."

            The young woman looked disappointed and walked away. Miroku leaned his head against the wall and smiled up at the stars with large brown eyes.

            Kagome came over to Inu Yasha as another fast paced, happy dance song came on. "Do you wanna dan-"

            "No, not in the mood." He said not moving. 

            "-Why does Monkey give Sango lots of attention?" Sumiko asked herself out loud. "Sumiko wish she could get lots of 'ttention!" 

            Sango looked back at Sumiko and said. "Well, if 'I' liked him – hypothetically of course – it wouldn't matter because I don't dance.

            Sumiko looked at her confused. "Why you not dance? Dance fun!"       

            "No." Sango said shaking her head. "It's _not fun. Everyone is looking at you like they're judging you, and then you look weird while you dance." She said hugging herself. _

            Sumiko studied her for a few seconds in silence. "Judge? Party is fun though!" she said. "Party fun! Party happy! No reason to be sad, dance fun! No judge!" 

            Sango looked up at Sumiko's smiling sincere face. Then Sumiko waved and said, "Hosta la Vista, Baby!" 

            A slow song started up. 

            Inu Yasha stood up causing Kagome to look at him. He faced her, looked her strait in the eye and held out his hand, "Okay, now I'm in the mood."

            Kagome smiled, took his hand and they walked out onto the dance floor. 

            Miroku stood looking down at the ground when all of a sudden he saw a pair of feet and the bottom of a kimono stand next to him out of the corner of his eye. He looked up to see Sango standing there blushing and looking at him shyly. She held out her hand.

            Miroku smiled at her, took her hand and they walked out onto the floor. They stopped in the middle of the sea of slow dancing couples. Miroku held out his arms as if asking for permission. Sango blushed and put her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her waist without even feeling her up. They started slow dancing. 

            Miroku felt Sango trembling, he rubbed her back trying to sooth her and she slowl started to calm. Sango looked over his shoulder as they went around in their rotation of the floor. She saw Inu and Kagome slow dancing, then saw Sumiko sleeping by the side of a hut with Shippou. She smiled at them and closed her eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

^___^ Awww…Feel the fluff! Btw, I can't give out anymore Shio pictures, sorry……..


	13. Sashimi's Nightmare

Okiedokie, things are about to start getting interesting……..

And sorry about the confusion of the quote at the top of the last chapter. ;;;; that was just something spur of the moment that I sometimes do………..

Chapter 13: Sashimi's Nightmare

            Two pairs of chopsticks stretched out at the same time and grabbed the same slice of teriyaki. The owners of the chopsticks, Kikase and Shitai glared at each other. Energy crackled between them.

            "I grabbed it first!" Shitai said.

            "Nuh-uh, I did!" Kikase argued back.

            "It's MY teriyaki!!" Shitai shouted.

            "No, it's MINE!!!" 

            They started fighting over it.

            Sashimi sat across from them with an expressionless look on her face. She appeared to be only an empty shell, but her soul was inside of her. Shitai had put it in her that morning and they were waiting for her to wake up. Sashimi watched them roll around, wrestling over the saucy meat. Then she raised a hand to her mouth, yawned and went to sleep.

            "Give me, my teriyaki!!!" Shitai shouted as Kikase stole the meat and popped it into her mouth.

            "You bitch!!" 

            "Neh-nah!!" Kikase made a face at her. Shitai jumped her and proceeded to hit the wind sprite over the head with her own flute. 

            "Uncle! UNCLE!!!"

            "I ain't yur uncle, dumb-ass!!" 

            Meanwhile Sashimi started to dream:

~~~g

            _Sashimi ran up to her house. She was nine years old, and ran with a happy little smile on her face. Then she saw Shin'yo standing next to their house. She skidded to a stop in front of her and looked up at the mysterious grin on her stepmother's face._

_            "Mother?" Sashimi asked._

_            Shin'yo smiled at Sashimi and moved her hands over the rounded stomach of her healing robes. Sashimi looked at her mother's rounded stomach in confusion. Why was her mother suddenly so fat? Then Shin'yo said, "Sashimi, I have a special gift for you are your brother."_

_            Sashimi looked up at her inquisitively. "Huh?"_

_            Shin'yo smiled and then disappeared into thin air. The house was gone a few seconds after. _

_            Sashimi grew into the nineteen year old demoness that she died as and walked over the mound where her house once was, as if trying to figure out how it disappeared. Then all of a sudden, she saw Shio standing a few feet away, smiling at her. Sashimi's face lit up when she saw him. "Shio-kun!" she exclaimed and ran over to him. When she did, he had suddenly grown up into the seventeen year-old player we have witnessed in the past chapters. She gaped in awe at his beauty and grown looks. "Shio." She said in amazement._

_            Then he was vaporized in front of her. Sashimi gasped in terror. "Shio!!!"_

_            In Shio's place, Naraku appeared, and he laughed a low malicious cackle. Sashimi shouted at him. "Where's Shio!?! Where is my little brother?!!?"_

_            Naraku grinned and said, "I know not of this little brother, all I have is a ragdoll."_

_            Before Sashimi could question that sentence, Naraku stepped aside and Sumiko stood there with her eyes shadowed by her hair._

_            Sashimi looked at her warily and asked, "Who are you??"_

_            Sashimi grinned with fangs protruding out from under her upper lip. She sprang at Sashimi, "Crimson Light Claw!!" she shouted and slashed Sashimi's stomach open. Sashimi fell over like a lifeless toy but could still see. She couldn't feel the pain, but she knew she was badly injured. Then Sumiko came and kneeled next to her. She snorted, grabbed a clump of Sashimi's hair and lifted her head up so she could face her. Sumiko smiled at her, with evil cat-like eyes. "Shio? You want to see Shio?" she cackled under her breath and said, "Shio is dead. His light belongs to the darkness now."_

_            "No." Sashimi whispered._

_            "He is." Sumiko smirked like it was a big game. "I killed him myself. And Inu Yasha is next."_

_            "No!" Sashimi said a little bit louder. "Leave him alone!" _

_            "Inu Yasha is next!" Sumiko smiled and said again.._

_            "No! Leave Inu Yasha alone!!" Sashimi shouted._

            ---g

            Kikase and Shitai stopped fighting when they heard the silent mumbling coming from Sashimi's direction. They crawled over to see her having a bad dream.

            "Is she about to wake up??" Kikase asked.

            "I think so….." Shitai said. "Hey! I wonder what her first words will be!" 

            They leaned in close as Sashimi's mumbling got louder.

            "……….Inu Yasha……………Inu Yasha…………." Then all of a sudden her eyes flew wide open and she screamed. "INU YASHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

            "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Kikase jumped back and screamed.

            "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Shitai jumped back and screamed.

            Sashimi jumped up, shrieked, and filled the room with silver light. Kikase and Shitai covered their eyes from the bright flash, but when it cleared they found a huge hole in the wall, and Sashimi was gone. Shitai looked out the hole. "She's gone!"

            "Oh crap!" Kikase said looking at the hole. "You know that's going to come out of our pay!"

            Shippou was the first to wake up that morning. He looked up at Sumiko, who was sleeping while hugging him like a teddy bear and sucking her thumb. He squeezed out of her kung fu grip and went to go look for everyone else. Shippou knew he fell asleep early, but there were signs everywhere of what happened later. People were passed out all over the place with sake bottles lying around them. It was like a battle field – a battle field that smelled like rice wine……….

            He stepped over a people when he caught sight of Miroku's feet sticking out from behind a pile of wood. Shippou ran behind the pile to find Miroku fast asleep lying on the ground next to Sango. They had an arm around each other, and a little red flush across their cheeks. (AN: Anime signature of alcohol use…..)

             "Wow! I missed the fun stuff!" Shippou said a loud then looked around for Inu Yasha and Kagome. He heard a familiar sound coming from behind him and heard Kagome yawn. After some more searching, he found Inu Yasha sitting with his legs spread like an idiot, leaning against a wall. Kagome was sitting between his legs, leaning against him with her arms around his waist. He had a hand on her back, but again, they didn't look like they had gone much farther then Miroku and Sango. Now Shippou any other time would have just woken them up right away and asked what happened, but his warped little mind got an idea. After all, he had learned a lot more then just kitsune magic from Shio if you know what I mean……..

            Shio sat next to them smiling. He cleared his throat and said in Kagome's voice, "He looks so natural! Inu Yasha! Wake up and get your morning lovn'!"

            Inu Yasha smiled in his sleep and Shippou grinned, trying hard not to laugh his head off. In his sleep, Inu Yasha moaned, "Kagome," he wrapped his arms around her and one hand went up the back of her shirt.

            Kagome woke up right away and blushed at what he was doing.

            "OSUWARI!!!"

            WHAM!!!!

            She stood up, trembling and looked down at him bewildered. "You pervert!" 

            He pulled his face out of the dirt and shouted. "Wha' did I do??"

            "KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" 

            The three of them looked in the direction of a small house. There was a crashing sound and another scream. Shio came sprinting out of the doorway, with his hair down and messed up, his shirt over his arm, tying his pants as he ran. 

            An old lady stood in the doorway cussing him out. "DON'T YOU EVER DARKEN OUR DOORWAY AGAIN, DEMON!!!" she shouted at him.

            The girl he was dancing with at the party came to the door. Her hair was messy and she held a blanket around herself. "Shio!" she shouted.

            He waved at her. "Seeya later, Hiroko!" he shouted and began running again.

            She held out a hand to him. "Farewell, my love!" 

            Shio plopped down next to the awake members of the group, trying to catch his breath. He smiled and pulled a little scroll out of his kimono shirt. He opened it and wrote something down. "Hiroko……….six stars……….." he said and pocketed the scroll. He started putting on his shirt and smiled at his shocked and confused friends, "So, has anyone had breakfast yet?"

            Sashimi ran through the woods as fast as she could. She didn't know how fast Naraku's minions were, but before she died, she was the fastest dog demon around. She caught onto Inu Yasha and Shio's scent after a few moments. They were both very alive, to her relief, and staying at a nearby village. 

            "I'm coming guys!" she said taking fast strides.

            Kikase, who was running after her, though clearly with less speed, whipped out her flute and raised the mouthpiece to her lips. She started playing sweet notes that traveled through the wooded tube and through the open keyholes. The notes rippled through the air, their sound waves filled with magic. Sashimi heard the music, and shivered as each silvery hair on her skin pricked. Her legs started to stiffen, until she looked like she was going in slow motion. She saw the village up ahead of her, she groaned in despair right as her whole body froze. 

            The sound of the slow flute music got louder, as Kikase caught up with Sashimi, she skipped around Sashimi still playing her flute. Shitai walked in front of the frozen dog demoness. She shook her head and said, "Sashimi, what are you trying to do? We're trying to get paid over here! How are we going to buy food and male prostitutes if you put southern exposure in Naraku's house and run off before we get our paychecks? At least wait till _after we get the cash, you know?"_

            Shitai drew a pearl out of her kimono and held it up. Sashimi's face was drenched in sweat and her eyes were wide in horror. 

            "I'm afraid you can't keep your free will, Sashimi. I'm going to have to hold onto your soul for a while." Shitai said. She put the pearl between Sashimi's lips. Sashimi's eyelids drooped and the color in her skin lightened. Shitai stuck her thumb and index finger into the dog demoness's mouth and withdrew the pearl, that now glowed with a light similar to the Shikon Jewel's. 

            Kikase stopped playing her flute and Sashimi's body fell to the ground like a stuffed animal. Shitai and Kikase began their walk back to the castle, carrying the soulless Sashimi with them. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hm. Well, a lot of my finals are done. But school isn't over, oh no……review and tell me what you think and don't be too hard on me, okay? Cause I SERIOUSLY need compliments right now…………….


	14. Big Little Brother

"Families are like brownies; sweet with a few nuts." 

Chapter 14: Little Big Brother

            Halfway between far and close to the road, a berry patch sat in the woods. Shippou was skipping past the berry patch when he realized that it was there. His eyes popped in hunger and he ran over to pick berries, putting them on a pouch he made by folding his shirt. 

            He was rounding a bush when he ran into something soft and fluffy. He looked at it and it was big and orange. He buried his face in it's fluffiness. It smelled like a fox and something else……

            "Baby fox?" Sumiko looked at him from around the giant fluffy thing.     

            "Sumiko?" What are you doing here?"

            She came out from behind the giant fluffy thing which happened to be her tail. She held a round basket of some of the berries she had collected. "Yummy!" she said and set them on the ground.

            "Ooooooh!" Shippou looked at her collection. "You sure picked a lot!"

            "Yeah! Red berries good. Red like Daddy. And fun for play, too!" Sumiko tossed him one of the pebble sized berries.

            "Play?" Shippou looked at the berry in his hand. He had never thought about playing with the berries.

            "Berries fun!" Sumiko said. She sat crouched down low in the grass holding one of the berries. She smiled at Shippou, "Fox baby, ready?"

            He blinked, wondering what she was about to do. Sumiko blew on the berry and it lit with a sparkling crimson fire. 

            Shippou took a step back and gasped. Sumiko blew the berry out of her hand, it floated onto the ground and in a poof of blue smoke, became a miniature version of Shippou.

            "Ah!" Shippou got down on all fours to look at it. The little Shippou was no bigger then the size of his thumb. "What is-? How-?" he asked.

            Sumiko giggled. "Not real! Magic!" 

            Shippou looked up at her in shock. She knew how to use her magic and create her own spells!

            The little Shippou looked up at Sumiko innocently then said in a chipmunk voice. "Hey! You're tall!"

            "I am?" Sumiko asked it. 

            "Or else you're just really small!" Shippou told the little Shippou image.

            Sumiko took another berry out and blew it into the air. It landed and became a little image of Sumiko. "Cookies!" she said in a squeaky Sumiko voice. 

            After teaching Shippou how to make red berry images, they decided to play with them. They made images of Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Inu Yasha, a panda, Shio, then Shippou made images of Kikyo and Kouga.

            "Who are they?" Sumiko asked pointing to Kikyo and Kouga. 

            "Well," Shippou pointed to Kikyo. "She loves Inu Yasha and hates Kagome and Naraku." He pointed to Kouga. "He hates Inu Yasha but loves Kagome."

            He saw the confused look on Sumiko's face and said, "Don't worry, no one else understands it either." 

            They sat back to look at their creations, then Shippou asked, "So now what do we do?"

            "We tell them to do stuff! Watch!" Sumiko looked down at the little Inu Yasha. "You! Go dance with mommy!"

            The little Inu Yasha obediently walked over to the Kagome image and bowed gentlemen like. She curtsied and held out her hand to him. They took a few steps and started waltzing. 

            "Cool!" Shippou said. He smiled up at Sumiko. "You can do the coolest things, Sumiko!" 

            Sumiko blushed happily. They sat there having fun with the images. Shippou made the Sango beat on the Miroku image right after the Miroku image felt her up. Sumiko made the Inu Yasha, Kouga, Kagome, and Kikyo images play leap frog. 

            Shippou had his own special image do something he liked………^_^

            The Shippou image was surrounded by the Inu Yasha image, the Kagome image, the Sango image, and the Miroku image.

            "Wow Shippou! You're the coolest!" Kagome image said.

            "Can you believe him??" Inu Yasha image said. "He's even stronger and more courageous then me!"

             "I commend you Shippou, you're truly a man." Miroku image nodded. 

            "I think he should be aloud to do whatever he wants." The Sango image said.

            "I agree!" the Kagome image said hugging the Shippou image.

            The Shippou image blushed and laughed happily.

            The real Shippou blushed and laughed happily.

            Sumiko's eyes glistened as she looked down at the little scene she had. Shippou looked up from his diorama to see what she was doing.

            The Little Shio image was sitting on a rock with his eyes closed and his arms crossed and a little smile on his face. The little Sumiko image crouched behind some grass and crept slowly toward him like a crouching tiger. 

            The image Shio's ears twitched and he opened one eye. But before he knew what happened, the little Sumiko image tackled him. He screamed, she screamed and they rolled around laughing their heads off. Real Sumiko smiled, blushed and laughed to herself. ^__^

            Shippou blinked at it then crawled over to her, almost crushing the other berry images, whom ran to the side screaming. He looked down at her play and said, "Cool. Is that something that you want to do?"

            The Sumiko and Shio images frolicked and laughed. Sumiko smiled at them, "Kitty pretty. Sumiko want pet ears again."

            Shippou smiled. "You could probably ask him. He likes his ears rubbed."

            Sumiko looked a little bit sad. "No. Kitty doesn't like Sumiko much."

            "I'm sure he likes you." Shippou patted her shoulder. "You just need to spend time with him and stuff!" 

            Sumiko smiled at him then looked at the little Inu Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango images playing with the Shippou image. "And that what baby fox wants?" she asked.

            Shippou looked back at them and shrugged. "I guess so. It's just that they are always the ones doing the fighting, and I'm always waiting helplessly on the side. I'd like to be stronger like Inu Yasha and be able to fight."

            Sumiko stared at Shippou thinking. 

            "What?" he asked.

            "Is Mommy and Daddy, baby fox's mommy and daddy?" she asked.

            "Well, not really." He said. Shippou blinked and thought out loud. "Though they sort of are. My real parents are dead, but they act like my parents a lot! They protect me, feed me, comfort me." He smiled. "I guess they are my parents!" ^_^

            Sumiko's eyes became huge and watery, her grin spread wide across her face.

            Shippou looked at her nervously. "Uhh….." ;;;;;;;;;

            "YAY!!" Sumiko swept him into a bone crushing hug. "Big Brother Baby Fox!!" she cried.

            Shippou gasped for air, "Can't – breathe!!"

            She kissed him on the forehead and almost sat him onto of the images – whom ran to the side screaming again. 

            "Shippou is Sumiko's big brother!!" Sumiko said. 

            Shippou coughed and took a deep breath and checked for broken ribs. He looked up at her weakly. "Yeah! We're brother and sister!"

            Sumiko smiled, turned the images back into berries and they carried their fruits back to their mother. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%5

I know, it's sickeningly sweet, it'll get darker soon, don't you worry about that……..


	15. Math Tutor

YES!!! SUMMER HAS COME!!! Lead the Scorpio to her promise land! ^_^

  
"Families are like brownies; sweet with a few nuts."

Chapter 15: Math Tutor

            About around afternoon, the group set up camp some few feet away from the main road. The sun was still up, so Kagome sat down, and pulled out her math book. Kagome huffed sadly as she turned to the right pages. Shippou came scampering over, "What's wrong, Kagome?"

            She looked up at him and said, "My study guide is still missing. I'll never be able to figure out these formulas!"

Sumiko was out in the forest picking fallen acorns from the grass when she heard a deep rumbling growl behind her. She looked up and her ears twitched trying to locate the source of the growling. She turned her head to look over her left shoulder. She saw trees, some bushes, and some other floral life, but nothing else. 

            She slowly turned her head back around when all of a sudden, a leopard sprang out of hiding and jumped at her. Sumiko jumped onto the first branch of a tree, as the leopard went headfirst into a thorny bush. It crawled out and rubbed it's scratched up face with it's paw. Sumiko kneeled on the branch still holding the acorns in the sash around her waist and giggled. "Silly spotted kitty!" she laughed.

            The leopard was not amused at all. It growled angrily up at her and pounced at her again. Sumiko jumped again to a different branch as it jumped headfirst into the trunk of the tree it was just on. Sumiko laughed even harder this time making the leopard even angrier. She jumped through the trees while the leopard chased her, finding the whole thing humorous she went.

            Then she landed on the ground and stood facing the leopard with a huge grin on her face. She was offguard doing absolutely nothing as it charged her growling and gnashing it's teeth. Just when it was about to take her down, Sumiko set a leaf on her head and in a puff of fox fire became a great dog demon.

            The leopard skidded to a stop and looked up at her and shrunk to a scared little kitten. 

            "GROOF!!! GROOF ROOF!!!" Sumiko the dog demon barked. 

            The leopard zipped away in a flash of terror and yellow fur. Sumiko shrank back to her regular size and fell over laughing. 

            "This is hopeless!" Kagome said, flipping through the pages of her book. "The instructions in here are useless! I can't do this without my study guide! I mean – listen to this!" she said to Shippou, who didn't know what she was doing anyway so it probably didn't matter. "Six measures of a convex octagon are congruent. Each of the other 2 angles has a measure of 20 more then the measure of each of the six other angles. Find the measure of each angle." 

            She looked up at Shippou's face when she was done reading. He looked about as confused as she was, if not worse. "See! This teacher's out to get me! No one can understand this crap-!" 

            "-130 degrees for the six angles, and 150 degrees for the other two!" 

            Kagome and Shippou jumped as Sumiko's head stuck out of the tree branches above. 

            She hopped down and sat next to them. "Hi!" ^_^V

            They looked at her still shocked. "You know how too do this??" Kagome asked.          

            "Yes'm!" Sumiko said and drew the study guide out of her kimono. "I was looking at the pretty pictures in this thingy, and what you said reminded me of them."

            Kagome took the study guide from her, "Where did you get this?!" 

            "In the brown back thing." Sumiko pointed at Kagome's bag. 

            Kagome sighed and fell face first into her math book. Sumiko and Shippou watched her until she finally sat up again and asked, "Uh, Sumiko? I never thought I'd ask you this, but could you help me with my homework?"

            Sumiko smiled and nodded. 

            After the first few minutes, Kagome was amazed at how Sumiko could take the evil, complicated math book language and turn it into terms so simple, Inu Yasha could probably learn it and re-teach it to Kouga. 

            "This is amazing!" Kagome said. "I can't believe how smart you are!"

            Sumiko grinned, "_Gracias, seniorita_!"

            Kagome wrote down the next problem as Sumiko asked, "Mama?"

            "Yes, Sumiko?" Kagome asked, smiling and concentrating on her writing.          

            "Where did Mama get all of stuff?" Sumiko asked looking at the backpack.

            Kagome looked up at her inquisitive expression and said, "Well, I don't actually live here in the feudal ages."

            "Ee?" Sumiko's ears twitched.

            "Yeah, it might sound weird, but I live in the future and that's why I have homework with me. It's hard to balance school and shard hunting, but I try!" Kagome said. Explaining it to someone always felt weird to her.

            "It's hard?" Sumiko asked.

            Kagome nodded. "I mean math is hard enough, but add my other classes, my responsibilities at home, keeping it all a secret, dealing with Inu Yasha's behavior, demons, Naraku! Gah! I'm getting a headache just thinking about it!"

            Sumiko thought about it then asked. "Why?"

            "Why what?"

            "Why does Mama go to feudal ages when she have homework and responsibility at home?"

            "To look for shikon shards of course." Kagome said. She finished that problem and went on to the next, but she got a warm feeling on the side of her head. She glanced up at Sumiko who was still staring at her. "What?"

            Sumiko shook her head and continued to stare at her.

            Kagome sweatdropped and went back to writing. '_What?? What does she want?? Does she expect me to say something else??'_

            Sumiko just blinked and picked up the study guide. "Sumiko see something when reading." She reached between two pages in the booklet and pulled out a photograph that had somehow gotten filed in with it. 

            Kagome took the photo and looked at it. It was a picture of herself and Inu Yasha standing against a fence. Kagome was smiling and putting one arm around Inu Yasha's arm, while he looked at her and blushed, a bit embarrassed. 

            Kagome looked up at Sumiko who smiled and petted Kirara as she purred loudly and rubbed her head against Sumiko's knee. Sumiko smiled and acted like she had forgotten all about the conversation she was just having with Kagome. 


	16. Big Daddy

Greetings again, readers of young and old. Another chapter of brownies has come. Sit back, relax, and read the computer screen when you should be outside doing summer shit.

"Families are like brownies; sweet with a few nuts."

Chapter 16. Big Daddy

            Kagome walked through the woods holding Sumiko's hand. Sumiko watched her as they walked. "Where are we goin', Mommy?" 

            Kagome didn't look back at her, she just moved through the forest with a determined stride and her big backpack flopping around behind her. "You'll see, Sumiko." She said. Then they paused, almost causing Sumiko to run into her. Looking around the huge backpack, Sumiko saw Inu Yasha leaning his back against a tree, meditating in his usual sitting position.

            Kagome stared at him for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and walking toward him. Inu Yasha's ears twitched and he looked in their direction. Kagome pulled Sumiko into view and said, "Inu Yasha, I need you to watch Sumiko for a few hours."

            "What??" he asked.

            "I have to go to my time to restock. Plus, I got homework to turn in!" Kagome said.

            "No way!"

            "Please, Inu Yasha! It's just for one day!"

            "Make Sango watch her!" 

            "She can't! She had to go with Miroku to do an exorcism. And Kaede's busy, plus she's already taking care of Shippou."

            "I can't watch her! What am I gonna do with her?!"

            "I don't know Inu Yasha, just be nice to her and make sure she doesn't hurt herself, okay?" Kagome pleaded. She even wrung her hands together for effect.

            Inu Yasha 'feh'ed and looked back and forth from Kagome, Sumiko, and the grass. He looked kind of upset that she sprang this on him, angry that she was trying to make him do this, and guilty for the expression she was giving him. "I-I won't know what to do!" he finally said.

            "I'll leave you some lunch for the both of you, just eat it when you get hungry. I'll come back after school. And I'll leave you the address of the village Kaede went to visit if you need any help, she should be back in a few hours." Kagome said, rummaging through her bag for all of these things.

            "Yeah, whatever." Was Inu Yasha's reply. 

            "Okay then," Kagome stood facing Sumiko, she brushed off her kimono and straightened it like it was a bed sheet, then licked her thumb and rubbed at a smudge of chocolate on Sumiko's cheek. She held Sumiko's shoulders. "You be good for Inu Yasha, ok?"

            "Okie, Mommy!" Sumiko smiled.

            Kagome picked up her sack and began to walk away. "I'll be back in a few hours. Be nice to her, don't let her out of your site, I'm counting on you Inu Yasha!" she called.

            "Yeah, yeah!" he called after her. Once she was out of site he turned to look at Sumiko. She stood there smiling innocently at him, and also looking like she didn't have much on her mind.

            After a few moments of silence, he went back to the meditating he was doing before she got there. Sumiko still stood there, staring at him. Inu Yasha realized she was still standing and opened one eye to look at her. "Sit down or something, you're annoying me."

            "Okay." Sumiko said and sat down. 

            Inu Yasha closed his eyes again but found it hard to think. There was a weird feeling in the front of his mind that held him back from concentrating correctly. He opened his eyes and saw Sumiko still staring at him. "What?"

            Sumiko shook her head. "Nuffin'." She said.

            Inu Yasha 'feh'ed again and went back to meditating. (AN: Two feh's in one hour!) He still couldn't think. He looked at her to see that she was still staring. "Don't you have something better to do then sit here? Why don't you go play or something?" he asked irritatedly.

            "My mommy said not to run away from you." Sumiko stated.

            Inu Yasha frowned. "Kagome ain't your 'mommy', I don't know what you were smoking when you came to that conclusion."

            "My mommy also says that smoking is wrong." Sumiko said.

            She was really starting to bug him. "Oh? Well what else does she say?" he asked in a sarcastic tone. Like he really cared.

            Sumiko looked upward and started repeating things she had heard Kagome say, "Sumiko! Don't pet that alligator!" "Where are my cards?" "Thanks Kaede, I would have you watch Sumiko too, but I want her and Inu Yasha to bond together…"

            "WHAT?!?!" Inu Yasha looked at her wide eyed. 

            Sumiko blinked in confusion and repeated what she said, "Thanks, Kaede, I would have you watch Sumiko too-"

            "Shut up! I heard what you said!" Inu Yasha growled. Then he looked down at the grass with a deep scowl, "That wench! She made me watch her on purpose!" he stood up and started walking away. Sumiko got up and followed him.

            "Where are you going, Daddy?" she asked.

            "I ain't you daddy, and I'm going to Kagome's time!" he growled. "I'm going to go to that school of hers and drag her back her! Then I'm going to yell at her and make her stay here." 

            All of a sudden, Sumiko jumped over Inu Yasha's head and stood in front of the well. She looked at him and said, "Mommy said not to let Daddy come through the well."

            "Huh! Whatever! Try and stop me!" he said as he continued to approach the well. 

            That was a mistake.

            Sumiko raised her hand out in front of her like she was saying, 'talk to the hand, cause the demoness ain't listenin'.'

            Inu Yasha all of a sudden started running as if trying to scare her into running aside. She didn't. He ran right into an invisible shield that she created around herself and the well. 

            He sat up, feeling like he had broken his nose and looked up at her in disbelief. Sumiko giggled lightly in amusement. "Daddy funny like Kitty!" she laughed. He held his nose and stared intensely at her. He remembered when Sashimi would create really strong barriers. But with all of the baby talk, silliness, and naivety, he had never even considered the thought that Sumiko might have demon powers. 

            Inu Yasha jumped up and drew tetsusaiga. He held it so that it pointed at her and her barrier. "Drop your barrier or I'll mow it and you down!" he bluffed. He knew that if he killed Sumiko, Kagome would kill him. Deep down, he didn't really want to hurt Sumiko anyway. 

            Sumiko just looked at him confused, with her hand still raised.

            "Do you think I'm lying little girl?!" Inu Yasha growled. Tetsusaiga faded blood red at the blade and swarmed with energy. Hopefully that would scare her enough to drop the barrier and run. It didn't. Sumiko stood there with her hand still raised, and more then likely, her barrier was still there too. Either she was very confident in her strength of magic, or she was incredibly stupid. 

            Inu Yasha sheathed his sword and plopped down in the grass. "Fine! I'll just wait till you drop the barrier!" he said. Eventually her hand would get tired and her barrier would weaken. It wouldn't be a long wait, he thought.

5 hours later…….

            Sumiko stood with her hand raised in front of the well. She watched in awe as a butterfly floated overhead. Inu Yasha felt like he was gonna die. _How boring is this??_ He thought.  

            "Hey! Aren't you tired at all??" Inu Yasha asked.

            "Sumiko took her nap little while ago." She answered with a smile.

            Inu Yasha 'feh'ed again and looked to the side.

            Sumiko watched him for a few seconds. "Daddy, Sumiko have question…."

            He didn't answer so she just asked, "Does Daddy think Kitty likes Sumiko?"

            Inu Yasha scowled boredly and said, "Tsk. He'd rather try and date that gay ass Jakotsu before he tried to like you."

            Sumiko gasped and took a step back. The barrier shrank a bit. Inu Yasha noticed.

            "He-he doesn't?" Sumiko whispered in shock.

            Inu Yasha paused for a few seconds, thinking. "No. He hates you."

            Sumiko gasped again and her barrier dropped. She sank to the ground and stared out into space with an unreadable expression on her face, but most of it was shock. 

            Inu Yasha smiled and walked over to the edge of the well. He was about to jump in when he heard Sumiko say in a shaky, slightly deeper voice, "Sumiko knew it! Kitty really doesn't like her!" She started to shiver, sniffing and whimpering. 

            Inu Yasha freaked out. He ran over in front of her to see if she was really crying. She sat with her head tilted forward, biting her lower lip while little steams of tears ran down her cheeks.

            "S-stop crying!" Inu Yasha commanded. 

She leaned forward putting her face in her arms. "Sumiko knew it! Kitty hates her!" she sobbed loudly. 

"He-he doesn't hate you!" Inu Yasha shouted. He hated it when women cried. 

"Kitty hates her!" Sumiko sobbed. "He always has! Sumiko doesn't know what she did wrong!" that brought on a high pitched whimper followed by more sobs. 

Inu Yasha kneeled in front of her and held out his hands, but didn't touch her, afraid he would make it worse. All of a sudden, Sumiko through herself into his chest and cried into his haori. "Why does Kitty hate Sumiko so, Daddy??" she cried.

            Inu Yasha felt terrible, like he had just made one of the hugest mistakes ever, and it made him a little angry, at himself and angry at Shio. He tentatively put his arms around Sumiko for comfort. "He doesn't hate you, Sumiko. Shio doesn't hate anyone, especially not you."

            Sumiko's volume decreased only a little, but she continued to cry. "Kitty hates her, he always has." She put her arms around him too.

            "No, he doesn't!" Inu Yasha said, with a small tinge of annoyance in his voice. "He's just stupid. Do you want me to talk to him or something?"

            Sumiko sniffed and nodded, "Uh-huh." She hugged Inu Yasha tighter and most of the crying was gone, besides the sniffles. 

            He gave her a gentle pat on the back, symbolizing that he was ready to let go of her. She didn't get it so he just stood up, making her let go of him. She looked up at him with large wet eyes and a swollen face. 

            "Just don't cry anymore, okay?" he said. He turned around and started to walk away. "I'll talk to him. But let's go eat lunch first." 

            Sumiko stood up and followed him, taking small quiet steps. She looked up at him and rubber the corners of her eyes. 

            "Thank you, Daddy."

            He glanced back at her. She smiled at him with slight hope.

            He looked forward again and nodded. "You're welcome, Sumiko."

            Kagome tossed her backpack over the side of the well, and climbed out to be greeted by Shippou and Shio. 

            She sat on the edge of the well and Shippou jumped into her arms. "I missed you, Kagome!" Shippou hugged her happily.

            "Kagome," Shio said. Kagome looked up at his mischievous grin. He motioned for her to follow as he turned around and began walking somewhere. "You've gotta see this." 

            He led her through the forest and stood by a tree staring into a clearing. Inu Yasha sat with Sumiko. They were flipping out card after card on a flat rock, playing a game of war. Then when a matching king fell on the deck, they both slammed their hands down on it at the same time.

            Sumiko: "SUMIKO GOT IT!!"

            Inu: "I GOT IT!!" 

            Sumiko and Inu: "IT'S MINE!" "SUMIKO/I TOUCHED IT FIRST!!"

            They laughed, shouted and fought over who got the card first. 

            "SUMIKO GOT IT, DADDY IT'S MINE!!" 

            "I DON'T THINK SO, LITTLE GIRL! I PUT MY HAND DOWN FIRST!!"

            Sumiko pushed him, and he almost fell off of the rock he was using as a seat. He pushed her back and she almost fell over. Then she bared little fangs and grinned.

            Inu Yasha looked confused and slightly afraid. "Uh-oh."

            Sumiko growled and jumped him. "RAH!!!"

            But Inu Yasha caught her and flipped her over to the person being attacked. Sumiko screamed with laughter. "STOP!! – SUMIKO GIVE UP!!! STOP IT!!"            

            Kagome, Shio, and Shippou came over to see her getting the tickle torture. 

            "Ahem." Shio said.

            Inu Yasha looked up at them first and backed crawled off of Sumiko in embarrassment. "Hi, Kagome. Back so soon?"

            "Daddy and Sumiko were playing war! And it was fun, right, Daddy?" Sumiko asked, her cheeks rosy from the laughing.

            "Yeah, it was." Inu Yasha smiled and agreed with her.

            Kagome smiled at both of them. "Well, I'm glad you had fun today, who wants candy?" 

            "Me!" Shippou and Sumiko raised their hands. 

Later on that night, another ominous cloud had burst into a thunderstorm, so Miroku did his stuff to get them into an expensive mansion for the night. Sumiko hid her head under her blanket and shivered as another lightening bolt crackled overhead. She wrapped her blanket around herself and lightly stepped out the door to the hallway. There were different doors all around, but she knew that there were scary monsters lurking in the darkness, waiting for her to walk far enough away from her room. Fear of the darkness crept up her legs like thousands of spiders. Sumiko shivered and darted into the closest room to hers. 

She stood with her back to the door, while her large eyes scanned the room looking for who was in it. Her pupils were able to gather enough light to see that there was a bed against the fathest wall of the room with a body in it. She crept over to it trying to see who it was. She could bearly see who it was at all. She noticed a candle sitting nearby. She took a deep breath and blew out toward the candle. The wick of the candle seemed to catch fire on it's own and the room became dimly lit with it's small light. She looked at the bed again and her eyes widened. It was Shio. But there was something different about him. She had seen him asleep before when he was lying up in a tree or sitting on the ground inside of a shed with the rest of the group, but lying in a separate room inside of a mansion with a bed, he had different sleeping habits. His hair was down and strayed across the floor and the green kimono he was using as a pillow. Sumiko blinked. Why was he using his shirt and pants as a pillow? Then she was struck by a wondrous thought. If he's using his shirt and pants as a pillow, then what was he……..

She reached over and pulled back the blanket a little bit. Shio's well toned chest was there, rising and falling with his breathing. She pulled back the covers more, gasped and dropped the blanket back on him. She backed up in bewilderment. "What's that?!" she whispered loudly. 

Shio laughed in his sleep and rolled over. "Oh princess," he said in his sleep. "You're such a tease!"

Sumiko wasn't really sure about staying in that room for the night. Whatever that-that—"thing" was that Shio was hiding under his blanket was, was scarier then any monsters that watched her in the hallway. Another thunder clap echoed overhead, arguing with that last thought. Shio rolled over on his side. Sumiko wrapped her blanket tightly around herself and welt to lay behind him. It probably couldn't get her if she was over there. She pulled over some of the clothes to use as a pillow, and after a few moments, she fell back to sleep.


	17. The Setting Shadow

Well folks, here's where the line falls. Hope you liked all of the sunshine and buttercups that sprouted up in the last few chapters….it's about to get _really_ dark….

Chapter 27: The Setting Shadow

            Kagome walked down the hall while carrying a small bucket with a couple of towels and soap in it. Sango and Kirara walked beside her. 

            "This place actually has an indoor hotspring?" Sango asked in amazement.

            "Yeah, I didn't even know they had those here!" Kagome said. She knocked on a door. "Sumiko, we're going to the bath. Do you wanna come?" she called.

            No answer came.

            They waited a few seconds before Sango called, "Sumiko, free candy!"

            No answer.

            "Darn. Thought that would have gotten her out." Sango said, petting Kirara's back.

            "Sumiko?" Kagome called, putting her hand on the door. "I'm coming in!" she slid the door open to find – no one.

            "Where'd she go this early?" Sango asked.

            Kagome shrugged.

            Sumiko lay on her back, with her arms outstretched, dead asleep. Shio lay on his side, also still asleep with his back to her. He stretched his legs and arms and groaned. He rolled over on top of Sumiko and used her chest as a pillow for his chin.

            That wasn't what woke her up though. What woke her up was the feeling of something long and hard poking into her leg. She opened hers sleepily seeing Shio's face between her breasts and immediately knew what it was. 

            "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

            Shio's eyes popped open and he looked at her too shocked to say anything or show any other emotions.

            They both heard feet running toward the room and the door flew open. Kagome and Sango stood in the doorframe and guess what they saw?

            Shio just looked at them with the same shocked expression. Sumiko was freaking out, confused and scared. 

            The girls in the doorway screamed. Sango covered Kirara's eyes and Kagome picked up Sango's boomerang.

            Shio regained thought when he saw the big boomerang bone fly at his head. He rolled to the side just as it was about to send him flying into the wall. 

            Shio tied the sheet around his waist and looked up at her wide-eyed. Kagome shifted her weight to balance the boomerang high over her head. She looked down at him murderously. "You-you sicko!!!" she cried.

            Sango ran to Sumiko's side with Kirara. "Are you okay??" 

            WHAM!!!

            Hirikotsu put a huge hole in the floorboards as Shio dodged it's attack again. He stood up and tried to get some answers and maybe quell her rage. "Please calm down, Kagome! What did I do??" 

            She swung the boomerang around and came at him for another attack. "You know perfectly well what you did, you perverted WOLF!!"

            "I'm not a wolf!" he said, ducking to miss a blow to the head. "I'm a fox!"

            For some reason, that seemed to make her angrier. She screamed a battle cry and swung at him, smashing the door in half. Seeing it as a chance of escape, Shio jumped through the hole that once was a door and ran for his life. 

            Inu Yasha came walking around the corner and saw Shippou sitting on the rail overlooking the courtyard, swinging his feet. Inu leaned on the bar and saw Shio and Kagome running back and forth, Kagome chasing him with Sango's boomerang bone.

            "Wha'd I miss?" he asked Shippou calmly and watched with him.

            "Kagome caught Shio laying naked on top of Sumiko on his room and now she's trying to kill him." Shippou said with the same calmness. They watched them run past again. 

Miroku came to watch also. "Hmm…..Kagome-sama is in pretty good shape." He said.

Shippou and Inu Yasha nodded as Kagome and Shio ran around the side of the house and out of sight. Inu Yasha stood up and stretched the muscles in his back. "I'm going to go stop her before she hurts him or something."

"I'll go with you." Miroku said. It would take more then Inu Yasha to subdue Kagome. They walked around the side of the house where Kagome was standing and looking around with a red face. "Where'd he go?! I lost him!!"

"Oi, Kagome! Put down the Hirikotsu!" Inu Yasha slowly walked toward her. 

Kagome turned to glare at him. He froze in fear and she held the boomerang toward him. "Don't come near me!! I'll kill that sick pervert for what he did!!" 

All of a sudden, a huge white dog demon about the size of Kirara lept out of the trees roaring like a lion and knocked Kagome on her back. Hirikotsu flew out of her hand and sliced a tree in half. She looked up at the dog demon in shock as it transformed into Shio, but he was wearing a red and white kimono similar to the one Sesshomaru wore. Inu Yasha knew the style of clothes very well. It was one of the training uniforms of Sashimi's Top Dogs. 

Shio straddled Kagome, and he was stronger then he looked. "What did I do??" he asked. 

Kagome looked at him angrily and tears sat on her lids. "You seduced Sumiko!"

Shio looked taken aback, and confused. "Humma?"

"You were on her and everything! She's just an innocent girl, Shio! How could you do that!?" Kagome shouted.

"You think I-??" he saw the upset look on her face. "You don't actually—you really think I—???" he looked up at Inu Yasha and Miroku who showed no signs of defending him. 

Sumiko saw Shio later that day, he was sitting, facing the sunset. She walked toward him tentatively. His wolfy ears twitched and he turned his head to look her with a flat glare. Sumiko stopped where she stood. "Kitty?"

Shio stood up still glaring. "My name isn't Kitty. It's Aka Shio. And because of you, my family is dishonored." He bowed. "Good day, ma'am." He walked away from her not looking back. 

Sumiko watched him walk away. The sun set and a shadow set over her. She walked toward the campfire with lazy steps and her head hanging. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Mmmmmm……green tea is gooood……huh? What??! Oh! You're done reading. Well, sorry I've been so slow lately. Things are kinda wonky at home. But reviews would be loverly, and when you review it would be cool if you answered this question: "Have you ever kissed a guy/girl before on the mouth. You know, a real kiss?" I'm probably going to poll it in the next chapter. ^_^V


	18. Along Came A Spider

Dr Evil: "You're like the diet coke of evil. One calorie - not enough…."

"Families are like brownies; sweet with a few nuts."

Chapter 18: Along Came A Spider

            The path they followed would up through the circling paths in the lower mountain area where there was too much altitude for Kagome to cook certain foods. Kagome pushed her bike with Shippou sitting in the basket staring straight ahead. Inu Yasha walked on the other side of her bike, Shio walked behind and to the side of him. Sango, Miroku, and Kirara walked behind and Sumiko walked next to Kagome with her head hanging. Kagome looked at her worriedly. She didn't know about the real situation going on between Sumiko and Shio, she just assumped that Sumiko had been traumatized by Shio's playboy nature. 

            "Sumiko?" Kagome said softly.

            Sumiko didn't answer. She was dragging her sandles slightly, even though she was able to keep up with Inu Yasha's pace. She silently hung her head showing little emotion or signs that she had even heard Kagome ask her a question.

 "Are you – okay, Sweetie?" 

Sumiko still didn't look up or speak. 

Kagome shot Inu Yasha a worried, scared look making him clear his throat in discomfort and look at the ever so interesting shrubs alongside the path. Shio just looked straight ahead with an vague, unreadable glaze in his eyes. 

"Would you like some candy, Sumiko?" Kagome tried again.

That didn't even penetrate the surface, and Kagome was getting worried. Everyone else had gone into a constipated silence. 

"I have some candy if you want it." Kagome unzipped her pack and held up a ziplock bag filled with assorted varieties of cheap candy. When that had no effect she started trying to tempt Sumiko by giving other members of the party pieces of candy. "Here you go Sango, a little kit kat bar – Miroku, here's a lemon sucker, Inu Yasha take the jawbreaker – just take it – Shio, here's some gum – Shippou, what would you like??"

"Uh," Shippou looked into the little zip lock bag and pointed. "Dat one." 

"The cinnamon drop! Good choice!" Kagome pulled it out of the bag and gave it to him.

Sumiko's head rose a little.

"There you go! How does it taste?" Kagome asked.

"Uh, good, I guess." Shippou said chewing on it.

Sumiko looked up at Kagome with large, wet eyes. "Did you say cinnamon?"

"Yes, Sumiko!" Kagome smiled at her and pulled the remaining cinnamon drops out of the bag. She held them out to Sumiko. "Would you like a cinnamon drop, Sumiko?"

Sumiko looked from Kagome to the cinnamon drop and the white of her eyes stared to redden dangerously.

"Huh? What's wrong, Sumiko??" Kagome tried to comfort her. But Sumiko put her face in her hands and started crying. "It's okay, Sumiko! Take a cinnamon drop, you'll be okay!" Kagome felt someone grab her arm and lead her away. She turned her head to see Inu Yasha with a serious look on his face. He looked at Kagome and said, "I wouldn't mention cinnamon to her. That's what Shio smells like."

Kagome's mouth opened and closed a few times where only a few jumbled words came out then she said, "Why didn't you tell me??" 

"Well I didn't know you were going to go forcing candy on her!" Inu said.

"I wasn't forcing her! I was trying to cheer her up unlike some people!" 

            "She wants to be alone! At least I can figure that out!"

            "You couldn't figure simple math! She needs help!"

            "Bitch! You suck as a mother!"

            "SIT!"

  
            WHAM!!!

            "Bitch!"

            "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!!!!"

            MEGA WHAM!!!!

---

In the mountains, Rin shivered from the cold air. The first lord of the western lands, Sesshomaru sent Jaken out to get her a heavy coat. Sesshomaru stood looking out over the side of a steep drop on the mountain. Rin sat next to the two headed dragon they walked around with, she looked up at her Sesshomaru-sama and wondered what he was thinking about. We'll I'll tell you what he was thinking about! The wind blew past him and he caught a scent that tried to blend into the breeze but couldn't hide from his nose. It was a familiar scent, though it was one he hadn't smelled in over fifty years. It was a smell that disgusted him from his thick demon exterior to the darkened depths of his soul, a smell mixed with aloe leaves and sweet cinnamon. 

---

            Sango sat brushing Kirara next to the camp fire. It was a strangely cold night for summer, but it might not have been the fact that there was no sun that made the air so cold. Sumiko had been acting like a shadow for a couple of days, spreading sadness like the flu. The kitsune girl sat by the fire staring at the flames though not really seeing them. There was heat there, but she didn't feel it or see it. A spark could have jumped from the rocks at that moment, set her on fire and burned her to death and she wouldn't even realize it. By the way she had been moving, she looked like her whole body had gone numb.

            Shio had told his story of what he said to Sumiko to him, but even Inu Yasha couldn't understand it. How could saying just a couple of words, totally destroy a person like that?

            Inu Yasha and Shio sat next to each other in their little demon sitting positions. Inu Yasha looked from the weak looking Sumiko, to the salad Kagome was making, to Shio. Even Inu Yasha could see that there was something wrong with Shio as well, because if the inu/kit was all "fine and dandy" he would be laughing, telling sick jokes, making people uncomfortable and psyching the other characters out. Mind manipulation sort of ran in Shio's family…

            Inu Yasha nudged him to make him look up. "How's it hanging, buddy?" 

            Shio sighed, they did their little best friends handshake, and he said, "I'm fine, I guess." He looked over at Sumiko.

            Kagome game her a little brown bowl of lettuce leaves and tomatoes. Sumiko just took the bowl and looked down at it stoically. 

            Shio looked back at Inu Yasha with a confused and slightly frantic expression on his face. "This is unbelieveable, man! I'm telling you! No woman has ever given me this much trouble since – Sashimi, you know??" 

            Kagome gave Inu Yasha and Shio their bowls of salad, giving Shio a dirty look before going back over to her spot next to Sumiko.

            Shio sweatdropped and leaned toward Inu Yasha. "And would you ask your woman to stop giving me death looks? It's hard enough, for real!"

            Inu Yasha rolled his eyes but made no promises. If Kagome stopped giving Shio dirty looks, she would give them back to the first person who got in trouble, himself!

            "Sumiko, aren't you going to eat your salad?" Kagome asked.

            "No. Sumiko doesn't feel like it." Sumiko said in a monotone voice, not bothering to look up. 

            Kagome looked at her worriedly and put the back of her hand against the girl's forehead. "You look pale. And you're shaky! Are you okay??" 

            "Sumiko don't know." Sumiko said, she sounded tired and uncaring. 

            Kagome helped her up stand up. "Come on, let's get you some water, some aspirin, and put you to bed."

            Sumiko nodded.

            "Say goodnight to everyone now." Kagome said. Then Sumiko did the scariest thing she had done yet. The regular happy Sumiko would have said, "Good night to everyone now! ^_^" but that's not what she said at all.

            Sumiko looked tiredly to each person by the fire. Miroku, Sango and Shippou tried to smile up at her. She nodded to Kagome and said in a monotone voice, "Good night, Shippou. Good night, Miroku. Good night, Sango. Good night, Inu Yasha." She then looked at Shio with the most tired expression yet and said, "Good night, Aka Shio."

            There were a few moments of silence before Kagome helped Sumiko off to her sleeping bag. Then everyone turned their attention on Shio. 

            "That's weird, she didn't call you Kitty!" Shippou said. 

            "She didn't call any of us by her nicknames." Miroku said looking slightly worried.

            Sango glared at Shio, which he knew was to be expected since girlfriends stuck together like glue. "You'd better make up for this, Shio!"

            "Me???"

            "It's your fault she's acting like this!" Sango said, her eyes lighting up with rage. "You'd better fix what you broke! She used to be a healthy, happy, innocent girl and you corrupted her. You have to fix it!" 

            Shio stared back at her for a few seconds in silence. Miroku started rubbing Sango's butt. "You know, I like it when you get riled up like that, Sango." He said.

            SMACK!!! (You can guess what happened. ;;;;)

            Shio stood up and started walking toward the forest. "Fine. I'll apologize to her when I get back." 

            "Where are you going?" Sango asked.

            Shio stopped walking and looked back at her with a sexy grin. "Ask yourself if you really wanna know the answer to that, okay?" and with that, he walked into the forest. 

            They sat there for a few seconds before Shippou asked, "I don't get it! What's he doing?"

            Inu Yasha smacked him upside the head. 

            Shio walked out into the forest, right when he was about to do that thing he was going to do, he smelled something dangerous nearby. He almost didn't know what it was until his memory hit him. Then all the hair on the back of his neck pricked. He ducked, trying to stay downwind, and silently began to sneak away. What if Sesshomaru caught him here?? He wasn't in oath to slaughter the sexgod anymore, was he? Shio gulped and sprang off into the forest at top speed. Then he stopped shirt as he almost ran into the great dog demon himself. Sesshomaru looked down at Shio with his expressionless eyes. 

            Shio took a step back in fear. His thin tail drooped between his legs and a drop of sweat slid down his forehead. "H-hi, S-Sesshomar-u…." Shio stuttered. 

            Sesshomaru loomed over him like a dark cloud. He looked down at Shio with cold eyes. "Hello, Shio. Long time, no see."

            Shio took another step back. Sesshomaru was much taller, and older, and braver, and smarter then Shio was. And he had better hair too. Was he going to kill him? "Li-listen, Sesshomaru," Shio said trying to take control of his voice. "It was nice meeting you, but I have a wife and six kits, and they couldn't possibly live if I weren't there to support them. So I'll just be going because they can worry about me so mu-"

            "I don't think so." Sesshomaru interrupted. 

            Shio's eyes popped and he smiled nervously at him.

            Sesshomaru's long arm came up and crossed in front of him, his sharp claws glowing with power. 

            A funny sound came out of Shio and he sprinted away in fear. Sesshomaru gave chase. Killing Shio would be his good deed for the decade. And if that arrogant little foxdog was as slow as he was when he was a child, the great Sesshomaru would have no trouble in hunting him down quickly. Sadly for Shio, he was that slow. Sesshomaru caught up to him in minutes and a yellow whip of light came out of the trees to slice him in half. Shio jumped higher into the trees and the whip missed him. 

            Running back to camp sounded like the best idea. If Shio could just make it to camp, he could get Inu Yasha to help him. Another glowing whip stretched out toward him and exploded on the dirt behind Shio, sending him flying into the air, where he was surprised and off guard. The next thing he knew a fluffy white thing wrapped around him and he was thrown onto the grass. 

            Shio looked up and Sesshomaru was above him. '_This is it! I'm dead!' _Shio thought._ 'But I'm too pretty to die!'_

            Sesshomaru raised his glowing claw once again. "Now die."

            "Silver Light Claw!" 

            Out of the darkness came blade like shots of silver light, and they barely missed hitting Sesshomaru in the head. They whizzed past and sliced a tree trunk in half like a knife through a peanut butter sandwich. 

            Sesshomaru paused and the green poisonous energy in his hand faded. Shio was equally shocked. That attack! That voice! Could it have been-?

            A high speed demon circled the two men where they were fast and unseen. Sesshomaru let go of Shio, more interested in this new demon. Shio didn't even notice he let him go. They heard a familiar laugh of a giggly young woman who found their confusion funny. 

            Shio took a step forward and called out, "Sashimi?!"

            The demon stopped chasing and stood nearby, outlined in moonlight. It was a woman who wore a uniform of red and white, similar to what Sesshomaru was wearing. She had bare feet, but they were shaped like a dog's somewhat. Her long silver hair fluffed out all over the place from running at such a high speed, it glistened in the moonlight like a low torch in the darkest realm. Her fuzzy elf-like ears poked out of her hair and twitched in sync. She smiled slightly, as if holding a special secret, her eyes were hidden from the moonlight under her long tresses, but something seemed to be interesting to her. "Good evening, boys." She said in a familiar voice.

            "Sashimi." Sesshomaru said in shock.

            "Sashimi! I can't believe it's you!" Shio shouted, unable to control the volume of his voice. 

            Then in a flash of silver light, she darted off into the forest.

            "Sashimi, wait!" Shio shouted. He started after her when a huge night demon growled and lunged at him, blocking his path.

            Shio growled at him and drew his fist back. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!!" 

            POW!!!

            The night demon went flying out of the forest while Shio and Sesshomaru were already following after Sashimi.

            Back at camp, Inu Yasha became aware of Sashimi's approach as well. He sensed her glorious smell and went leaping in that direction without a word to his friends.

            "Wait! Inu Yasha!" Kagome called. But he was already gone. She sighed and looked back at Sumiko. Her skin was cold and clammy, and she was having trouble breathing in her sleep. "I don't understand what's wrong with her." Kagome said worriedly. "Could all of this be from stress?"

            Inu Yasha soon caught up to the other guys.

            "Shio! Did you sense her, too?" Inu Yasha called.

            "Yeah! I thought she was dead! I remember burying her and everything!" Shio called.

            "It's a trap, you fools, can't you figure anything out?" Sesshomaru asked. 

            Shio and Inu Yasha looked at him as he said in a dark voice. "She came to us as an invitation."

            They soon found out that was true, when Sashimi lead them to a large opening area far away from camp. She landed on a stone heap with her back to them.

            The guys landed a few feet away watching her. 

            "She's beautiful, isn't she?" all of a sudden, Naraku came out of the shadows and stood next to her.

            "Naraku!" Inu Yasha growled.

            "She's the real thing you know. Not some clay doll like Kikyo. I took the liberty of hiring a specialist." Naraku said as Shitai came walking over. She waved at the guys and said in a casual tone. "Hi, how are you doing?" she stood next to Sashimi as if modeling her. "Organic, living, exactly as she was fifty or so years ago!"

Sashimi turned around and looked up at the guys with a blank expression in her deep blue eyes. Shitai smiled and said, "Courtesy of your local necromancer, Shitai, Deaths Shoplifter!" ^_^

            Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru, and Shio sweatdropped. Shio folded his arms. "What a corny name."

            "SHUT UP!!" she shouted at them, before Naraku cleared his throat and started talking again. "It would be a shame if something bad where to happen to her again after all that trouble Shitai went through to bring her back to life, wouldn't you agree?" 

            The three boys growled at him, but didn't move. 

            A light started to grow in Sashimi's eyes.

            "Sashimi is a clever girl." Naraku said, "She destroyed her light before she died to prevent something like this from happening. For all evil things know how to control the light and the darkness, but it is impossible for them to create their own light. But Shin'yo was smart indeed, she created a super powerful form of light that cam be passed on from generation to generation, this light is the most powerful because it is the purest. Though there was one slight flaw, that demons could take the purest light from anyone who possesses it. One who can hold and control both the light and the darkness, is equivalent to a god." Naraku smiled evilly at their anger and fear. "Wait, I'm wrong about one thing. She didn't destroy her light. She gave it – to you three."

            It was Shitai's turn to talk again. "Give us your light, or I will destroy Sashimi's soul – I can do that, you know…"

            Sashimi's eyes filled with light, then it erupted around her and she disappeared into thin air. 

            Shitai blinked at the spot where Sashimi disappeared and smiled embarrassedly, "Well! What do you know! I didn't know she could do that?" ^_^;;;

            "What? What did she do?" Naraku asked.

            "Weeelllll," Shitai said. "Apparently, she is able to create light!" ^_^ she laughed a little, "Yeah! And she just created some light, took it and teleported herself to another part of Japan! Crazy, huh?"

            Shio, Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru: ;;;;;;;;;;;;;

            Naraku: -_-

            Shitai: ^_^ ;;;;;; "Hehe, silly me!"

            Shitai reached into her pocket and waved off the not so nice look Naraku was giving her. "Don't worry! I have a back up plan!" ^_^ she pulled three orbs out of her pocket and tossed each of them into the boys before they knew what was going on. 

            They wobbled where they stood.

            "I feel funny." Shio said.

            "What did you do to us?" Inu Yasha asked.

            "Okay, here's the beef," Shitai started. "I've designed each of these orbs to do something to whoever it lands inside. The dog eared boy can't tell a lie while that orb is inside of him, or else he loses his light. The foxboy, can't go to any "base" with a girl or else he loses his light. And the fluffy man can't kill anyone or else he loses his light. So, there you go! Enjoy!" ^_^

            They looked at themselves for a few moments as if expecting their bodies to mutate, when Shio realized something. "Wait a minute!! Does that mean I can't have sex with a woman ever again or else I'll die?!!"

            "Well, actually those orbs fade away after a month, but you'll definitely give in by then." Shitai nodded, assuming that all men where jelly fish.

            Sesshomaru started to walk away.

            "Where do you think your going?!" Inu Yasha shouted. "What about Naraku!?"

            "I can't kill him right now." Sesshomaru said. "And Sashimi isn't here anymore. I'm going to find her, wait till the orb disappears, then come back and kill Naraku."

            Inu Yasha and Shio watched him walk off, then when they turned to look back at the enemies, they were already gone. 

            Back at Naraku's castle, Shitai went up to Kikase. The wind sprite greeted her with a kiss on each cheek. "So, how'd it go?" 

            "Sashimi ran away. And after all of that work I went through to create her, too."

            "That's okay." Kikase said. "Does that mean we're going with the second plan?" 

            "Yep." Shitai nodded. "How old do you think that other girl'd be if she were still alive?"

            "Hmmm, probably eleven." Kikase said. She drew her flute and smiled. "Okay, Sumiko! It's show time!" the mouthpiece came up to her lips and she played a sultry octave. 

            Back at camp, Kagome fell asleep next to Sumiko's sleeping bag. The sound waves of the notes echoed into Sumiko's ears using the silver earings as a conductor. The sound waves became words in her mind. '_Sumiko__._ Wake up, Sumiko.'_ Sumiko's eyes flew wide open, glowing with a strange light._


	19. The Sex GodDess

"Families are like brownies; sweet with a few nuts."

Chapter 19: The Sexgod-Dess

            Shio pulled the red beaded necklace out from around his neck. At one end, a huge chunk of the shikon jewel sat, on the other end, was a seashell stuffed with herbs. He looked up at the hanyo sitting across from him. "You sure you wanna do this man? You know what they say, loose lips sink ships."

            Inu Yasha nodded with a determined look on his face. "Hit me."

            Shio sighed, "Okay, don't say I didn't warn you," he held up the chain and swung the little sea shell back and forth in front of him. Miroku and Sango sat nearby watching.

            "What's that?" Sango asked, referring to the seashell on the chain.

            "It's a hoobie, used for low level hypnotism." Shio replied. Then he turned his attention on the spell at hand. "Inu Yasha….watch the hoobie……..you will go into a state of total obedience…….you're mind will be still, yet open……..and you will listen to my instructions…….." Shio snapped his fingers and Inu Yasha's eyes glazed. 

            Miroku and Sango went 'ooh' and 'ahh'.

            "Alright," Shio said in a clear voice. "When I snap my fingers once more, you will wake up, and you will not be able to tell a lie at all. When you start trying to tell a lie, you will tell the truth instead, whether you like it or not." 

            Miroku leaned forward and Sango held her breath.

            Shio raised his fingers to snap them when all of a sudden, Sango asked, "That's it?"

            Shio paused and looked back at her. "What do you mean?" Miroku looked back at her as well.

            "I mean," Sango said, "I'm kind of disappointed, I would have thought you were going to have him do something weird like make him quack like a duck whenever someone says the word banana, or make him a sexgod like you!"

            Shio blinked then smiled and turned to her. "Listen – Babe – I've seen Inu Yasha as a sexgod before, and let me tell you, if you think I'm hot, he would melt you in your sandals. If he were still on the same path as me, he would be a great enchanter."

            "Really?" Miroku asked.           

            "Yeah!" Shio said like it was obvious. "I mean, I'm still trying to catch up to his record prostitute count!"

            Sango covered her mouth with her hand and exchanged looks with Miroku.

            Shio snapped his fingers and Inu Yasha blinked. "Did you do it yet?" the hanyo asked.

            "Yep."

            "What about you, Shio?" Inu Yasha asked. "I don't think I've ever seen you go without sex for a whole month."

            "I can do it!" Shio said with a confident smile. 

            "You have a plan to back that statement up with?" Inu Yasha asked.

            "The power of masturbation my friend!" Shio said, holding up a determined fist. "I've never done it, but I'm sure it's just like the real thing!"

            Everyone gave him a funny look just as Kagome came running over. "Hey! Have any of you seen Sumiko this morning??"

            They didn't.

            "Well, she's not in her bed, and I can't find her anywhere!" Kagome said worriedly. 

            "Did she go off into the forest?" Sango asked.

            "I don't know." Kagome said. 

            So Inu Yasha and Shio went sniffing around for her. Sango, Kirara, and Miroku searched in the air, and Kagome and Shippou waited at camp to see if Sumiko would come back on her own. 

            "Wasn't Sumiko-san sick last night?" Miroku asked.

            "Yeah, I hope she's okay." Sango said. 

            Shio and Inu Yasha were sniffing around a clearing when Shio picked up her scent, but it was different somehow. 

            Miroku's body jolted in shock causing Sango to look back at him. He looked down at the ground superstitiously. "I sense an evil presence nearby." He said.

            As soon as Shio got the scent, Inu Yasha followed. They started in that direction. Strange though how her scent was different from last night. Usually Sumiko smelled sweet. Like a kitsune female who rolled around in a field of daisies and liked to eat cinnabuns. But this smell was different. It was hard to describe. It was as if the daisies turned into the most exotic, sensual perfume. The sweetness was stronger….the cinnabun turned into hot candy pieces. And she definitely did not smell like a child at all. The boys actually liked the smell or were interested in it at least, that's mainly what drew them toward it. It was almost as if she were in heat….

            Soon the scent took them to the small thin waterfall. On a rock in the middle of the stream which was filled with the whitest prettiest lilies, Sumiko sat in a meditative pose with her back to them, not moving as they approached.

            "There she is!" Shio said.

            "That's good." Inu Yasha said and they called the other's over. 

            It made no difference that the others came as well. She stayed in her meditative sitting style. 

            They watched her as she didn't move. Kagome took a step toward her holding a small bottle of medicine. "Sumiko? Sumiko dear, what are you doing?"

            After a few moments, Sumiko replied in an unusually sultry voice. "Cleansing the mind and healing the spirit, Kagome-chan." She didn't turn around or move, and everyone else seemed to confused to move.

            Kagome tried again. "Sumiko I have some yummy medicine here for you! It'll help you feel-" 

            "I don't need it." Sumiko said plainly. Something about her voice seemed to try and charm their minds. If was as if her voice box was filled with an enchantress's magic. 

            "What do you mean you don't need it??" Inu Yasha stepped forward to help. "You were practically on your deathbed last night! You expect us to believe that-"

            "I don't need it." Sumiko shook her head with a calm, easy, enchanting tone of voice.

            "P-please Sumiko." Kagome said. "Just take the medicine, even if you might think your better there's a chance you're still sick!"

            A low, dark chuckle was heard, and Sumiko shook her head. She stood up still facing away from them. "Still sick? You think…that Sumiko the sex god-dess is still sick, do you?"

            They watched her, not making a sound. Shippou shivered hugging Kagome. She was so scary. He put his face into Kagome's hair, hoping Sumiko would stop. 

            Then as if Sumiko had eyes on the back of her head she replied, "Why do not be afraid, my friends, especially you Shippou." 

            Shippou gave a small scared cry and whispered into Kagome's hair. "Kagome, make her stop!"

            "Don't be afraid anymore, Shippou." Sumiko said in a cool sexy voice. "I don't need medicine. In fact, I've never felt better." Sumiko turned around to prove she was right. Her skin was no longer yellowed and clammy, but it was pale and fair as the moon, and her cheeks were rosy and pink as passion. Her lips were ruby red and appeared soft as a rose. Her eyelashes seemed longer then usual; they framed her half lidded suggesting eyes, which flickered with exotic mischievousness. She was beautiful…and oh she knew it……..

            "Holy shit." Shio's eyes popped when she turned around.

            Shippou peeked at her from Kagome's hair and blushed lightly. 

            Miroku had similar effects to Shio, except his jaw had dropped. If Sumiko weren't a gorgeous femme fettle, he probably would have been able to figure out that the evil aurora he had been sensing was coming from her. But that was part of Sumiko's spell, to confuse his priestly intuition. Inu Yasha found himself staring interestedly as well. 

            The first one to find their voice was Miroku. "L-lady Sumiko!" he stuttered. "You-you seem a bit different."

            She turned her eyes over in his direction. Completely ignoring the woman of the group, who were not effected so to Sumiko they weren't worth it, she glanced from the priest, to the hanyo, to the fox child, to Shio. She smiled so it almost looked like she were puckering her lips. "What can I say? I must have had a change of heart."

            She increased her power ever so slightly, which caused Miroku to give a double blink and she could sense at least two erections among the men. She continued to smile. "Though I do feel much better, I only came out here to cleanse my mind and do a bit of thinking." She walked over toward Miroku. "A very sexy priest, are we not, Miroku? Who doesn't love a man who looks good in black." She cupped his chin in her hand and his eyes flashed quickly, yet no one saw this but her. She leaned forward and kissed him slowly. He responded back eagerly.

            Sango's eyes popped, Kagome looked uncomfortable, Kirara tilted her head to the side, and the other guys looked on hungrily. Sumiko pulled away from Miroku's lips and licked her own. She let go of his chin and he almost fell over. "Though a preist is good, maybe I want something a little stronger," She turned her head to look at Inu Yasha and said in a low sexy tone. "A little bader."

            He swallowed a lump in his throat as she came over, and watched her like a hungry cat watching the birds. "Yes, the big bad half demon, Inu Yasha. Who is not only skilled with the sword, but as complex and bad ass as his hair is long." She cupped his chin in her hand and his eyes flashed briefly. "What do you say, hanyo?" she whispered. "How "big" is your sword?" she leaned forward and kissed him. His eyes became half lidded and glassy until she pulled away again. "Or perhaps, maybe I should go with my own kind instead."

            "She let go of Inu Yasha's chin and he stood looking dazed as she started over toward Shippou on Kagome's shoulder. "I bet Shippou will make a very powerful demon someday. He'll know how to please a woman." She cupped Shippou's chin in her hand. Shippou's eyes flashed, he blushed and puckered for a long kiss. But instead, Sumiko made it a cute kiss, the kind your mother gives you. She smoothed the hair of the disappointed kit and winked at him to make him happy again. Kagome looked at Sumiko in disbelieving shock. 

            "On second thought, Shippou is very young." Sumiko said, she stood still facing toward Shippou and Kagome. Kagome hugged Shippou and backed away with him protectively. "Yes, a real man. One who knows everything a person needs to know about love." Sumiko said. She spun around to face Shio.

            He licked his lips suggestively at her. She came walking over. "Shio, you have nothing to be sorry for, so fear not my sadness anymore." 

            He nodded, as if not caring about anything but her taste at the moment. She cupped his chin in her hand, and his eyes flashed. He closed his eyes and waited for her to sink her lips into him. She leaned forward and released her hot breath over his lips, then looked at him with half lidded eyes, thinking to herself, '_I could kill you right now, Foxman, you wouldn't have a clue.'_

            She turned her head without kissing him at all and walked away from him. He watched her walk in an overwhelming crave. Sumiko looked back at all of them. "When you're all through playing 'search party' I'll be at camp. Later." She walked off, not in her ususal kid walk, but swinging her hips, walking like an enchantress would if you could imagine it so.

            After she left, Sango and Kagome were kind of dumbfounded.

            "Well!" Sango put her hands on her hips in shock and confusion.

            "What happened to our little Sumiko?!" Kagome asked.

            Shio shivered loudly and said, "_Mercy!" he started back for camp followed by the other guys. Sango and Kagome rolled their eyes and followed._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

please don't flame me, please oh PLEASE don't flame me! ^^;;;; there's more to come, wait till the end before you flame me!


	20. Oh the Raging Horomones

            Evil hedgehogs….oh, hi..yeah, I got the next chapter right here. So while I'm dealing with the hedgehog infestation in my closet, you can read this chapter in peace (hopefully)….

"Families are like brownies; sweet with a few nuts." 

Chapter 20: Oh the Raging Hormones…

            As Sumiko walked back to camp, the tunes of the magic flute vibrated into her silver earrings and she heard the voice in her mind again. "_Sumiko_…." She stopped where she stood, and stared straight ahead calmly. 

            "…_Kill…"_

            Sumiko blinked her green catlike eyes and continued to stare ahead. 

            "…._Inu__ Yasha….__kill Inu Yasha…._take his light_…."_

            Sumiko smiled and tilted her head to the side, "Hm, sorry, but I kill Shio first."

            There was a pause as the next few notes took time to arrive. "_Kill Inu Yasha first….so that he cannot protect Shio….."_

            "You don't think I can do it?" Sumiko asked. "You underestimate my ability. I will kill Shio first and the reason for that stays my business and my business only."

            Apparently she insulted the flute player because she heard one last shrill note of anger and the music disappeared. Sumiko walked up to the god tree and picked a long blade of grass. She sat down in front of the tree and wrote the name 'Shio' on it. She held it between her fingers and she started to transfer magic into it. 

            This was a lust spell. When the blade was done, she would have control over Shio's horomones. Whenever she were to lick the blade of grass, his horomones would jump a little until the saliva dried, and if she licked it enough times, he would become so amorous, he would just take one of the females of the group, and he would lose his light. Just as she finished the spell the other characters arrived at camp. Kagome sat down and began to boil some water over a little hotplate she happened to have in her backpack.

            Sango started brushing Kirara's fur, while watching Miroku make sutra's, but he kept glancing up at Sumiko.

            Inu Yasha was sitting up in his tree, he had a headache, from thinking about the quest for Naraku, the non-lying thing, Kagome, the nagging thought in the back of his head to be interested in Sumiko (which was part of Sumiko's spell), and wondering what Kagome was making. He turned his head as Shippou materialized on the branch next to him, almost making Inu Yasha fall of the branch in shock. "God, Shippou! Don't go popping out of no where like that!"

            "Miroku and Sango just told me that you can't lie anymore." Shippou said. 

            "Yeah? What of it?" Inu Yasha asked.

            Shippou frowned at his rude comment then he got an idea.

            Inu Yasha notice the sudden change of emotion so asked, "What?"

            Shippou smiled and asked, "Inu Yasha, have you ever tried to ride Kagome's bike."

            "Many times. But the stupid thing keeps falling over." He said without thinking. Inu Yasha's eyes widened, because any other time he wouldn't have admitted it so easily. 

            Shippou's smile grew as he asked, "Have you ever been to school outside of fighting?"

            And Inu Yasha said again without choice, "How do you think I learned how to read and write?"

            Sumiko watched Shio who was sitting next to Kagome. She was checking the hotplate and the water pressure; he sat next to her examining all of the neat things that came from her time. He leaned forward on his knees with interest, eyes wide almost looking innocent like a child and smiling with curiosity. Raising the blade of grass to her mouth, Sumiko ran her tongue up the length of it's broad side. 

            Shio blinked and continued to smile. Kagome turned to him and asked, "Shio, could you hand me those cups over there?"

            "Sure, Kagome." He gave her the cups and she put little bags into each of them. Sumiko blinked, slightly shocked. Nothing happened. She licked the blade of grass again. Shio didn't even flinch. She licked the blade three more times. Nothing. 

            _Why? Why doesn't he submit?? She thought as she watched him. Shio handed something to Kagome and wiggled his eyebrows at her. She blushed uncomfortably and went tried to ignore it._

            Sumiko sighed. _Of course, he's messed with his horomones so much that no one can touch them, he has built up an immunity to this spell that way, _she thought. _Well that plan blows,_ She sat down and tried to think of a new plan. 

            "Do you like Kagome?" 

            "Yes!"

            Sumiko's ears twitched. She looked up at where Inu Yasha was walking off while being closely followed by Shippou. She leapt into the trees above and followed while listening. 

            "Do you think Kagome's pretty?" Shippou asked with a big smile.

            "Yes." Inu Yasha looked annoyed and embarrassed.

            "Do you wanna kiss her?" Shippou asked.

            "Yes,"

            "Why don't you?"

            "Cause she scares me." Inu Yasha jumped on Shippou like he was a hostage that needed to be silenced. "If you tell anyone, I'll rip every tooth out of your mouth and make a necklace out of them!!"

            Shippou gulped and nodded in fear of becoming toothless. It was then that Sumiko got her new plan. She got back to camp before anyone noticed she was gone.

- - -

            Four blades of grass lay in front of Sumiko's knees. The names Kagome, Sango, Inu Yasha, and Miroku were neatly printed on each blade in ink. She put her hands down on top of them and started to chant:

"_Mind waves obey_

_Concious__ desist_

_Don't try to fight_

_You cannot resist_

_Shio__ the fogdog has willpower it's true_

_But most of his influence comes from his friends and Inu_

_Deep beyond the depths of modesty doth lye_

_The testosterone and estrogen that puts girl with guy_

_Come forth arousal! Hormones abound!_

_And show the hidden natures of the humans and hound!"_

The blades of grass gave off a strange incandescent glow for a brief moment before returning to their normal state. At least, they appeared normal. They were filled with mind controlling magic. 

            "Tea's done!" Kagome called as she poured hot water into each cup. The characters started to gather around. Sumiko put her blades of grass into her kimono and came to sit next to Kagome.

            The school girl blew the top of Sumiko's cup before holding it out to her. "Be careful! It's very hot."

            Sumiko nodded and took the cup in her hands blowing across the top herself. She noticed that everyone seemed to be watching her, but she was good at not acting like she wasn't hiding anything. She smiled at Kagome, with her catshaped mischievous eyes. "Delicious tea, Kagome-chan. Is it from your time period?"

            "Uh, yeah!" Kagome said smiling for a second. "Um, Sumiko?"

            Sumiko moved her eyes to look at her as she took another sip of her tea. "Are you sure your feeling better?"

            "Kagome-chan, that is a thing of the past. Don't worry about it anymore. Worrying gives one wrinkles, and Inu Yasha would deffinately not be pleased with that." Sumiko said casually.

            "Huh???" Inu Yasha said as Shio snickered. "I don't-I like her for who she is! Not how she looks! Though her legs are nice.." Inu Yasha covered his mouth and ducked his head in mortification. 

            Everyone stared and smiled. Kagome looked off to the side, blushed and took a sip of her tea. Sumiko plucked one of the blades of grass out of her kimono. The name, "Miroku" was written neatly across it. She licked the broad side.

            "BWA!! HENTAI!!" Sango screamed and slapped Miroku across the face.

            Sumiko grinned showing a couple of fangs. She licked another blade of grass that said "Sango".

            Miroku jumped as the tables turned, "Oh, so I'm a hentai?"

            Sango realized where her hand was and pulled it away quickly. "Eep! I didn't!"

            Sumiko drew the Inu Yasha blade of grass.

            "Inu Yasha, can you get me some of those pink sugar packets? They're over by you." Kagome said.

            Sumiko licked the blade of grass.

            "Sure thing, honey." Inu Yasha said and his eyes grew wide and he blushed again. 

            "Uh…thanks." Kagome said, taking the packets, with a light pink glow on her cheeks.

            Sumiko licked the fourth blade.

            Kagome glanced up at Inu Yasha and blushed more. 

            Sumiko licked the blade a second time.

            Kagome shivered and felt her heart beating faster.

            Shio smiled at the way his stupid friends were acting.

            _Hmm…not enough to turn ya on, big boy?_ Sumiko thought with a smug smirk. Sumiko licked one of the blades again.

            Kagome gasped and leaned forward slightly.

            Shippou ran over to her. "Kagome, are you okay??" he asked worriedly.

            Kagome sat there breathing heavily. "I'm fine, Shippou." 

            Sumiko took a lick. 

            "OOH!!" Kagome jumped a little and cried out. Inu Yasha, who sat next to her said. "Quick acting like your having a seizure, Kagome! It's weird!" 

            Sumiko licked the blade.

            Kagome's hand shot out fast and grabbed the shortest appendage on Inu Yasha's body if you understand what that means. ^.~

            Inu Yasha's eyes grew wider then his hands. He dropped his teacup and turned bright red.

            Sango covered Shippou's eyes, because he was way to young for a sight like that, and he struggled to free himself from her. "Lemme go! I wanna see!!" 

            Miroku's eyes got big and he bit his knuckles excitedly. 

            Shio's eyes grew wide too. This was like live porn or something! 

            Inu Yasha leaned forward somewhat. He wasn't a virgin….but DAMN..!! He squinted at her and said in a strange low voice, "K-Kago-me?"

            She was breathing loud and deeply. Then she tightened her grip some and Inu Yasha leaned forward again and groaned. After a few seconds, she let go and threw herself back. She sat whipping the sweat from her face. And looked around not sure what to say to the rest of the group in which 75% of them were aroused.

            "JEZE, Kagome!" Sango said, letting go of Shippou. "Get a room next time, or something!"


	21. Things That Go Bump Bump Bump In The Nig...

^_^ I feel so loved. So many reviews coming in for my stories, and people are saying such nice things to me. Thank you! ^_^V

Chapter 21:  Things That Go _Bump_ _Bump Bump_ In The Night 

            Sumiko went about experimenting with her lust spell for the whole day. Every once and a while, there would be a grope there, or a pet name here, or a desirable grunt there, or an intimate touch here….it went on for a while and Sumiko was able to determine from it all, that Inu Yasha made the greatest impression on what Shio thought. Everytime that dog boy did something sexually to Kagome, Shio would watch it with the most interest. And though Shio found his masturbation to be helpful, it wasn't the same as the real thing. Sumiko could feel his hunger all the way to the hot spring. 

            The strange thing was, Inu Yasha seemed to know what he was doing at times. And while that surprised Sumiko, she could tell that Sango was enjoying Miroku's lust spells long after hers wore off. Miroku was hornier the ever. Sumiko stopped putting the spell on Miroku so frequently, in fear that he might become immune to the spell as well. And Kagome seemed to have "magic hands" when it came to her lust spell. She knew just where to get Inu Yasha to make him horniest. Even if Sumiko was the sex god-dess, it still seemed strange to her. It must've been the aftertaste of being a naïve little twit for the first part of her existence. 

            Burgandy clouds stretched across the pink sky of evening. Nighttime was approaching. Darkness was where the finest little sins could happen and be hidden, like the murderer who turns off the light before shooting his victim, or the couple that turns off the light before making sweet love, or the hardest hide and seek games, hunting, or skill training where at their best. Sumiko had a plan for this night. 

            Camp was made by the stream, where Kagome could get some fresh water for boiling and get a late night dinner planned. Sumiko took care of that. Kagome unzipped her backpack in one quick movement, looked inside and gasped. "Hey! Where's my hot plate!" 

            She went through her backpack, unable to find it amongst the futuristic gadgets. Then she looked over at Inu Yasha who was sitting and watching her with a tired, half interested expression on his face. "What are you just sitting there for, Inu Yasha?? I can't make dinner without my hotplate!" 

            He blinked and woke up, "What?? You mean because your unorganized, we're not going to eat??" 

            "I didn't take it out of my bag, but it's not here!" she said, looking up through it in frustration.

            "It's too late to eat now, Kagome-chan." Sumiko suddenly said. Kagome looked up at her too see one of Sumiko's innocent smiles, but for some reason, it didn't seem innocent. "We've already eaten anyway, why don't we just rest up for tomorrow? That way we can wake bright and early and search for Sashimi!" It was also said in Sumiko's innocent voice, which also for some reason, didn't sound innocent. 

            Sango leaned her boomerang against a tree and her sword too. "Sounds like a good idea to me, I'm not hungry anyway."

            Miroku shrugged, "Sure."

            "I don't care." Shio shrugged, as bored as Inu Yasha. 

            "That's fine with me, just less work I guess." Kagome said, then turned to the dogboy for his final discussion. "Well, Inu Yasha?"

            He just looked away with a scowl and said, "Feh." Which meant, "sure, whatever."

            Shippou jumped onto Kagome's shoulder. "I'm still hungry! Can I have some candy?" 

            "I'll give you something healthy. It's close to bedtime, I don't want you to get a cavity." She said, digging through her pack again. At least she was able to find food in her backpack. How would that be? I'd be like having a can without a can opener.

            Soon an area was cleared for a fire, weapons were set aside, and sleeping bags were rolled out. Sumiko was sure this spell would work. She pulled a spell out of her kimono, which she had produced a little bit earlier. Luckily, Shio and Shippou hadn't seen her make it. She didn't know if Shippou was experienced enough to spot a ammonia spell, but she was sure that Shio was. If either of them had caught her, she would've had to kill them right away, when she would have rather tortured them slowly first. She pulled a leaf of pollen out of her kimono and looked over at Sango who was sitting laying on her sleeping bag, brushing the loose hairs and burrs off of Kirara's fur just before sleep, and Kirara sat purring at her side, as if enjoying a nice back massage. 

            Sumiko blew some of the pollen off of the leaf in their direction when no one was looking. Kirara curled up into a ball and went to sleep. Sango saw her sleeping through equally tired eyes. She rested her head on her arm and fell asleep as well. 

            Over by the fire, Shippou was sitting in Kagome's lap, eating a piece of fruit that she had given him. When no one was looking, Sumiko blew some of the pollen in his direction. He blinked tiredly, yawned, dropped the piece of fruit in the dirt and went to sleep in Kagome's lap. 

            Shio lay on his back on a branch humming to himself a dirty limerick. Sumiko knew that the spell would have affect on him, but he would know what was happening. When no one was watching, she walked over to his tree and whistled. He looked down at her and she flashed him. Shio sat up quickly to get a better look, but didn't see what was happening, hit his head on a branch, and knocked himself out. 

            Sumiko saw Miroku was sitting on his sleepingbag, meditating with his eyes closed. She blew the pollen his way when no one was looking and his head drooped forward, signaling he was asleep. 

            Kagome and Inu Yasha sat across from each other in front of the fire. Kagome looked down at the sleeping Shippou in her lap, and slowly so as not to wake him, set him aside. Inu Yasha looked at each of his sleeping friends. "What's wrong with them?"

            "I don't know," Kagome said looking at her watch in the firelight, "It's only 7:30." 

            Sumiko watched them from the shadows. She was the player, they were her pawns, the blade of grass was her joystick. She drew the Inu Yasha blade from her kimono and lightly ran her tongue up the side of it. Inu Yasha, made a muffled sound and rocked once from the heat he thought was coming from the fire.

            Sumiko lowered the grass for a few seconds then watched them. "Sorry, Kagome-chan," Sumiko said watching as Kagome swatted her hand at a mosquito. "I know you're a virgin. I know cause you smell like one. I'm a virgin too, to tell you the truth. And I've seen your dreams, how you fear the first time pains, but I'm on a mission here. Shio will die, you will help, and you will be pleasured." Then Sumiko turned her gaze to Inu Yasha. "You, Inu Yasha, I'm not sorry for. You're almost equal to Shio, you're just trying to cover it up by pretending to repenting with secondary virginity. But you're just like him." The firelight danced in Sumiko's angry eyes. "I can see it in your soul." She raised his blade of grass and immersed the whole blade into the saliva of her mouth. 

            Inu Yasha shook violently and gasped as his who body tingled with heat, and his arteries coursed with blood from his fast moving heart.

            Kagome looked up at him, seeing him go into a violent shiver. "Inu Yasha, are you okay??" she asked worriedly.

            He leaned forward gripping his knees breathing in heavy shaky patterns. His hair hiding his face. Sumiko moved the blade of grass back and forth between her lips and if it were a piece of bubble gum and pulled it out into the cold air before putting it back in again.   
            Inu Yasha made another sound that sounded like a grunt mixed with a growl. He gripped his knees tighter almost putting holes in the red pants with his claws.

            Kagome stared worriedly, "Are you okay??" she asked again.

            "…I don't know…" Inu Yasha suddenly said in a shaky voice, his heavy breathing louder then the fire itself. "Why don't you come over, and see for yourself?"

            Something about the way he said that bothered Kagome, but she stood up hesitantly and walked over. She crouched next to him and raised her hand to feel his forehead. But before it even touched his hot sweaty skin, his hand flew up grabbing hers and he was on top of her. She didn't even realize what happened until she was pinned with his fine lips caressing hers. Not that he wasn't a good kisser, by the very moment he pushed his warm happy tongue into her mouth, her abdominal area quivered with heat. But her senses soon took over her and she pushed him out of the kiss and off of her. "SIT!" she yelled.

            WHAM!!

            She waited to here he usual cussing and anger, but instead heard low amused laughter. "What??" he said looking up at her with a devilish smile. "No tongue?!" he wiggled his tongue at her intimadatingly.

            "I-Inu Yasha," Kagome panted as her heart was going a thousand miles per hour. That was the hottest kiss she had ever felt. Considering she had never been kissed, but if it were in a different place, she probably would have enjoyed it's sinful style. "W-what do you think you're doing?!" she asked. 

            "What does it look like, bitch?? I'm trying to get me some!" he said rather loudly. 

            Kagome was taken aback by this forward answer. It seemed highly unlikely for him to act this way in a normal day. "But, you don't like me In that way, do you?!" 

            He shrugged and stood up. "I guess so, I'm harder then steel and hungrier then a tiger!"

            Kagome shuddered. That statement not only freaked her out but turned her on majorly. It was strange, she liked him, and she had even thought thoughts about him being "hard" before, though not said them out loud. But now it was as if he was using sensual magic on her, magnifying every thought of love there was that may have lurked in the depths of her heart.

            Inu Yasha took one step toward her and she had the mind to take a step back. "Stay away from me now!" Kagome shouted at him, though she probably didn't look ver menacing herself. "I might not look like much, but when I'm backed into a corner, I turn wild!" she made her threat.

            "Oh really?" Inu Yasha asked with amusement. "That I would like to see." He took another step, not succumbing to her first challenge.

            Kagome through out another one, which sounded more fearful then threatening. "I'm telling you to stay away!" she shouted out.

            "You smell like a virgin!" Inu Yasha said hungrily, "I'll bet you taste like one too!" he licked his lips.

            "I know karate!" Kagome cried out taking another step back.

            "Do you know the horizontal mambo?" he asked, then smiled as she blushed even deeper. Kagome backed away but she was filled with heat, and it wasn't coming from the fire. He was quite intimidating.

            He leered mischeviously. "You seem afraid that I'm going to take you by force."

            Kagome watched him wide eyed, not blinking. Almost afraid that if she blinked he would suddenly overcome her. 

            "Force is for amateurs. Don't even try to tell me that you aren't undressing me with your eyes as I speak." He said, and his grin spread as she blushed deeper. Shio was correct about what he said about Inu Yasha, if he had never decided to follow Sashimi's prophecy and look for his soul mate, he would be a great enchanter like Shio. 

            Kagome took a few steps backward, stumbled a little then started to run as fast and far away as she could, even though her horomones were telling her to come back, and jump on him, to let him take her if he wanted her as much as she did him. But her virgin side, the side with morals and boundaries told her to stay away, that he meant trouble. After all, he was ever so interested in Kikyo, wasn't he?

            She ran and looked back, he was casually walking, following her as she ran like the slow little human that she was, then she realized that he was probably just waiting for her to wear out. When she wore out, then he could take her by force because by then she would be too tired to fight back, like a man raping a woman, but the woman beating herself up.

            Kagome ran in front of a tree and turned to face him, he wasn't that far away from her actually, but he didn't look like he was going to charge or force anyone, but she didn't know that. "Stop! You come any closer, and I'll sit you to kingdom come!" 

            He stopped and cocked his head to the side in confusion. Which was incredibly hot to her, but it was even more hot when he smiled afterwards. "Come on Kagome, please come to me," he didn't look like a devil anymore. He held out his hand and smiled romanticly.

            She stayed her ground, she knew what he was after, he had made it very clear from the beginning of this little chase of theirs. He smiled again, the light of mischievousness in his eyes almost disappeared, but hung dimly in his eyes. Then he did something that Kagome had never seen him do. Surprisingly, He started to sing,

"Girl when we started baby we were friends

 but that's not how this fairytail is gonna end

see I was thinking and it clicked one day

that no one else has ever made me feel this way.

Next time I saw you girl I know I had to try

To tell you everything that I was feeling deep inside, 

And listen good cause what I say is from the heart

So if you're ready

You see I toss and turn when I'm alone

And I just can't wait till you get home

Waiting for your call 

cause tonight we're going to do it all

girl it's just the two of us.."

Kagome was confused. At first sound to Inu Yasha's voice, one wouldn't even think of him singing, and if they did, they shuddered at the thought. But listening to him then……he sounded almost….good. Or even better then good – Great! As if there was black magic in his voice box, that curved the notes, built them to fit the sound perfectly, and the lyrics that he sang, touched her as well. 

"Cause I'm thinking about you day and night

And I just can't get you off my mind

When you get a minute baby I was thinking we could hook up,

It's just the two of us

The two of us

Cause in a room full of people you're the only one around

And nothing in this world could ever bring us down

Baby, I'll be there, 

Telling you I care, 

This is where

Girl it's just the two of us…"

The realistic look in his eyes, the kind gesture of his hand for hers. It made her heart sing. She wanted that outstretched hand, and what he had to offer. He seemed so real, but the question was, 'Was he?'

"Baby I wonder if you feel the same as I do,

I wonder if your going through the things I'm going through

I send you flowers on a Saturday, 

Inside's a letter with a message and no name.

See I just love the feeling knowing I can make you smile, 

And I haven't felt that way about someone in quite a while.

Just listen these words I have to say

Just take a chance.."

Would you trust someone that built you up with trust and deep friendship, then turned you down for another? Would you trust someone that turned you down for an ex-girlfriend who looked exactly like you? (AN: I wouldn't…that was what my ex did…) Would you trust someone who said they cared, but acted as if they didn't mean it later on?

"It just gets better with each day

Baby someday

I've always wanted to tell you but _I was so afraid_….."

Kagome slowly took a step forward. Would you trust someone, who saved your life, more times then you could count? Would you trust someone that spilled his blood many times for your cause and never meant what bad things he said? Would you trust someone who serenaded you with beautiful harmonious lyrics in a forest far from prying eyes and listening ears of nosy outside characters? Would you trust a warrior who thought about you all the time, watched over you when you were sick, trusted you with his deepest secret (his weakness), and now was offering himself to you in such a way?

            Inu Yasha's lyrics faded into mumbles as he was overcome with his approaching female, who dove into his arms. They kissed with all of the passion in them. The stars danced, the earth shook, the true essence and science of poetry and love were alive. 

            The heat. 

            "Kagome," Inu Yasha groaned. 

            She was reluctant to stop ravishing him with kisses to answer, "Yeah?"

            He started to move her backwards. "I – want you-_bad_." He said. She made a sound when her back met the trunk of the tree she had been standing against a few seconds ago. She moaned louder as he pressed himself against her, she felt the tightened muscles of his chest through his kimono, and the hard bulge of his pants against her pelvis. Her heavy breathing was driving his insane. He licked the sweat off of her face and shivered at the tingling spasm of pleasure that shot up through his body. He nibbled her neck as she raised her leg up against his thigh, giving him permission that he could have her. He planted kisses from her collarbone to the lower "V" of her school shirt. He licked he area between her breasts from where it could reach into taking in the taste of this newfound land. Kagome puffed her chest up to his, almost begging him to explore further, she reached her hand into the neck of his kimono, ran it down the ripples of his muscular chest, and around to his hot and smooth back. He shivered, his body intense on fire and he decided to wait no longer. He sandwiched her against the tree, running his hands along her hips giving her more pleasure and reason to make sounds that he loved to hear. 

            She pulled her hand out of his kimono and wrapped her arms around his neck. She nibbled his bottom lip and they kissed again as he began to untie his pants. After that was done he lifted up her skirt and realized something. He stopped kissing to look down. Kagome grinned and he looked up at her in flat disbelief. "You're not wearing any underwear." After a few moments, his eyes flashed with fire. "Bad girl," he violently dove his mouth at hers in a deep aggressive kiss as he pulled her legs up at his sides and pushed her against the tree. He pushed lightly into her and she gasped. "Tell me if it hurts too much." He said pushing in a little more.

            "It doesn't hurt much." She said gasping again. "Just a sting," then he suddenly pushed all the way into her and she cried out, piercing the silent night. He held his breath and watched her reaction to whatever pain she had just experienced, but instead of getting mad, she gripped the sleeves of his kimono shirt between her fingers and looked up at him with sweat drenching her face and hair. He leaned forward and licked some of the sweat off of her face and tried it again. She cried out again but she clung to him, wanting more. Thrust into her a couple more times, hearing her gasp on each movement. More, more. Harder, faster!

            Rythmic movements. 

            "Yes!"

            "Oh!" 

            "Yes!" 

            "Oh!"

            "Kagome!" 

            "Oh!" 

            "Kagome!" 

            "Oh!"

            "Kagome!"

            "Inu Yasha!" 

            "Kagome!"

            "Oh!" 

            "Yes!!"

            "Hey…."

            They froze and slowly turned their heads to see Shippou standing a few feet away with a tired expression in his eyes. "Which way to the stream?" he asked.

            Kagome and Inu Yasha exchanged glances then looked back at him. Inu Yasha pointed. "Over there."

            Shippou nodded and walked off in that direction sleepily. 

            After a few moments, Shippou walked past them again with a cup of water, bearly noticing them, "Good night."

            "Good night." Kagome and Inu Yasha said at the same time. After a few more moments, they resumed in their love making. 

            Shippou walked into camp, plopped down on Kagome's sleeping bag and took a long swig of stream water. 

            Miroku perked up his head and Sango opened her eyes but didn't move much otherwise. Shio's ears twitched at the sound of love out in the forest and opened his eyes. He frowned when he realized who's gasps there were and rolled over, "Well I'm glad at least someone is getting some around here." 

            "Huh? What does that mean?" Shippou asked.

            "Nothing Shippou." Sango glared up at Shio and blushed at the sound in the distance.

            "Yes, it's always the lucky ones." Miroku sighed wistfully. 

            Shippou shrugged and set his cup down. "Sounds like two mad giraffes."

            Sango rolled over and covered her ears."Are we going to have to listen to that all night?" she asked in irritation.

            "'Fraid so," Miroku said, nodding his head forward again.


	22. Pimpmastress

Hey! We're like at my favorite part of the story about! And talk about ironics! Some really really weird things will be happening so try to pay attention, okay! ^_~

Chapter 22: Pimpmistress

            The next morning, Kagome found herself very motivated, and acting very hyper! She woke up at the crack of dawn to make everyone a five star breakfast like no other, then to polish her bicycle, take a jog around the forest, do seventy or so pushups, clean all of her dirty clothes in the stream, brush Shippou's tail, brush Kirara's tail even though Sango had done it the night before, drew a picture, did her homework, ran another few laps, then…

            "Wow Kagome, you're really energetic this morning!" Sango said watching Kagome zoom back and forth. 

            The school girl stopped in front of her and said, "Iknow, Ican'texplainit! IwakeupandI'mlikespeedygonzalas! It'sfreaky, isn'tit?" then she zoomed away to do something else.

            Everyone blinked.

            "What's her problem?" Shippou said.

            "Common symptom." Shio said. They looked at him as he went on, "I've seen it before, it happens when a girl is recovering from an orgasm, she get's all hyper, while the guy is-"

            "Good morning." Inu Yasha, walked sleepily over from the forest, plopped down in the circle by the fire with everyone else, then slumped forward in a semi-concious state.

            Shio shook his head, "Mm, mm, mm, way tooo obvious…" he took a sip of his tea that Kagome had made. 

            Kagome came skipping over and leaped into her spot. She grabbed a bowl of cornflakes and asked, "So Shio, how'd you sleep last night?!" 

            He sighed and raised his cup of tea to his lips dryly. "Well, I had a bit of trouble sleeping actually, I kept hearing things that go _bump_ in the night."

            "I couldn't sleep either!" Shippou said shivering a few feet away. "I kept having dreams that I was getting attacked by mad giraffes!" he shivered and started rocking back and forth in a fetal position while hugging himself. "Cold, so cold…"

            "Speaking of mad giraffes," Shio said. "Where's that little skank, Sumiko?" he was obviously in a bad mood.

            Kagome frowned at him for his rudeness before realizing that Sumiko wasn't there. She was no where! Not there! Missing – again! "I don't know, haven't seen her since last night." She said looking around.

            Then they all heard some talking and laughing in the forest.

            "I'm telling you, if you charge that much, they won't hire you!"

            "They will charge that much for me, just because that price doesn't work for a pussy like you, doesn't mean that it won't for a sexmachine like me!"

            "Has anyone seen my last tip?"

            "Where did you leave it?"

            Sumiko came walking into camp with six men. Each of them dressed as male whores.

            Everyone at camp stared, bug-eyed. 

            Sumiko smiled at them as she came over. "Hey! I'm back!" she waved and stood a few feet away with the guys.

            "Sumiko?" Kagome asked. "Who are they?" 

            "Oh, these are my whores." Sumiko said and pointed to each one in turn. "Woody, Johnson, Wang, Bananas, Pecan, and Snake." 

            The group: OO ;;;;;;;

            Pecan nudged Woody and pointed, "Hey, there's two girls here. Maybe we can make some money here!"

            "No way!" Inu Yasha and Miroku stood in front of the girls. 

            "They don't want you." Miroku said.

            Kagome and Sango blinked but then they smiled mischievously. "What if we do want them?" Sango asked.

            Miroku and Inu Yasha looked back at the girls a little bit shocked.

            "That's right! Maybe we're up for an adventure!" Kagome said.

            "What! But I thought you wanted me now!" Inu Yasha said. "What about last night??" 

            "HA! I knew it!" Shio jumped up at them. "You were screwing her last night! How could you do that, man! Don't you know how bad this is getting for me! I'm getting weaker by the day!"

            "Actually, I just felt like bringing my boys with me. They wanted to follow me, so I let them, simple as that." Sumiko shrugged casually.

            "Oh yeah? And how long have you had these "boys"???" Kagome asked, sounding very much like a mother. 

            "Oh, I've had them for a while, I just didn't let them come along." Sumiko then leaned forward and whispered. "You wouldn't believe how much Johnson snores!"

            "I don't snore!" Johnson complained.

            "The fudge you don't!" Wang said. "It's like listening to a friggn' chainsaw all night long!" 

            "Yeah, well being around Inu Yasha and Kagome is like listening to two mad giraffes all night long!" Shio barked miserably.

            "So where have you guys been lately?" Sumiko asked her prostitutes.

            "We were out in Osaka, we got some huge tips there!" Snake said.

            "Yeah, there was only one girl who resisted us out there, the bitch." Bananas said.

            "Yeah, some white haired loony looking for her brother and someone called 'Inu Yasha.'" Snake said.

            Inu Yasha and Shio looked at Snake, wide eyed.

            "She was hot though," he went on until all of a sudden Shio and Inu Yasha jumped on him and Bananas.

            "Don't call my sister a bitch, you bitch!"

            "Where did you see her last?!"

            "And she isn't a loony!!"

            "What was her name??"

            "I dunno!" Snake said.

            "What did she look like?!" Shio and Inu Yasha shouted at the same time.

            Snake and Banana's looked at them like they were crazy. They exchanged hesitant glances then Banana's said, "She had long silver hair, and blue eyes, and she was drop dead gorgeous. She had this white light all around her, it was freaky!"

            Shio gasped and let go of him.

            "We know where she is now, at least!" Inu Yasha said looking at Shio.

            "Sashimi." Shio said looking down at the grass with a far off look in his eyes.

            "Right then, off to Osaka!" Sumiko said.

            Shio nodded.

            They picked up camp and went in that direction.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yes, I know, an extremely short chapter. The next one will be longer, for real!


	23. Bondage

GAH! My candle is going lopsided!

Chapter 23: Bondage

            "So who are you guys anyway?" Shippou asked from his perch on Kagome's bicycle basket.

            "I'm Woody," said the one walking on Sumiko's right. He was about as tall as she was with light brown hair, interesting eyes and a charming smile. He was very thin though, and had a large pair of ears on top of his head. "I'm a cat demon, from Kusuke I grew up there with nine brothers and six sisters." Then he smiled at Kagome's amazed face and added, "Born from a litter. My real name is Nibasha Akio, I'm eighteen years old." He patted Shippou on the head smiling. "I love kids. Girls like me because of my fatherly compassion and sense of humor."

            "I'm Johnson," a much taller but not wider young man walked next to Woody, behind Sumiko. He had shiny black hair and a pointed chin. "I'm a human from a farm in Sagami. My dad wants me to be a rice farmer like he is someday. Everyone in our family was a rice farmer. My real name is Kyoushutsumai Ken'ichi and I'm seventeen years old but I turn eighteen next month. Girls like me because I can go long and fast." He grinned at Sango and she glared back.

            "I am called Wang for my clients, but my real name is Jinken Shichiro." Said the man on the left of Sumiko. He was a little bit taller then Woody but not as tall as Johnson. He had soft, downy black hair that was left down on his shoulders and his eyes where a silky effect of green. "I am a enchanter from Kai and have entertained many a princesses and courtesans over the past three years. I am twenty years old and the ladies are fond of me because of my beauty and creativity." He showed his white toothed gorgeous grin and the next prostitute introduced himself.

            "My name is Bananas." Said the one with short platinum blond hair and large blue eyes. He had a pleasant smile and tan skin. "I am human, fourteen years old and I am from Shimosa. I left home when I was twelve but I occasionally return to see my grandmother. She doesn't know what I do for a living and I don't plan to tell her." He gave a wink and said. "My real name is Suzushi Nori, and ladies like me because I am young and full of stamina." 

            "I am Pecan, from Hitachi," Said a tall, sleek, dark haired male with deep brown eyes so dark they almost looked black. He smiled almost innocently and wore dark colors. "I am also an enchanter and a great cook to bat. My real name is Hikiwata Susumu and ladies love me because of my charm and mystery."

            "Last but not least, I am Snake." Said a man with hair that was a sandy color and had sharp eyes and very charming features. He went shirtless and wore a headband. "I am a serpant demon and I get very hungry. I am from Suruga and my real name is Karasuhebi Takumi. Ladies like me because I take no prisoners." He licked his lips in a seductive way with his long sharp tongue.

            "They're my posse of prostitutes!" Sumiko said smiling.

            "About that, we've never seen you with these guys!" Inu Yasha said. "And you're saying you've known them for a while??"

            "There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Inu Yasha." Sumiko said calmly. 

            Inu Yasha folded his arms and with a "feh" went over to stand by Kagome. Shio walked staring at the ground with vague glassy eyes. He hadn't spoken in a while, much less told a dirty joke. His mind was clouded with lust, and the need to exercise his "mojo". His sexual drive was in need to be heard, and Shio tried his best to ignore it, but everyonce in a while, it became very hard not to hear it's calls. Like now, he was trying to suppress the urge and because he was trying so hard, he trembled somewhat and couldn't respond to most sounds or sights correctly. 

            Sumiko looked at him from around Woody and saw his pain. She smirked darkly and crossed the group to walk next to him just as they walked into a town. "Gee, it sure is hot out today, isn't it Shio." Sumiko said still smiling evilly. 

            "Huh??! WHA?!" He looked up at her surprised. He was no longer vague looking but the glassy look was still in his eyes. He came out of shock and just looked tired and hot like he had run a marathon that he could barely finish. He nodded to answer her question and looked down at the ground again. 

            "I mean, it must be at least 101 degrees out today. Just walking is a trial, wouldn't you say, Shio?" she asked.

            He nodded and a few drops of sweat fell from his hair onto the ground.

            "Yes. Walking in such hot weather is excruciating. What with the heat and humidity bearing down on you like a tremendous weight, the sun beating down on your neck as if you were a slave or a tortured animal. What is this world coming to when we must suffer through heat waves and drought? The sun itself seems closer today, don't you think so Shio?"

            He nodded.

            "The sun, the brightest hottest star in the sky. Burning gaseous flames for billions of years without pause. Our source of life and someday our death. Ironic ball of fire without feelings, why must it burn so bright?? Why must we be tortured so??"

            All of a sudden, Shio fell to his knees and leaned over the grass gasping for air. 

            "Shio!" Inu Yasha, Shippou, and Kagome came running over.

            "Is he okay?" Sango asked.

            "He's burning up!" Kagome told them worriedly. 

            "Let's get him in the shade." Inu Yasha said. He helped Shio to stand up and put him under the nearest tree. "Ah, man! He's all sweaty!" Inu said whipping his hands off on the grass. Kagome came over and opened Shio's shirt for him, folded it, and placed it under his head for a pillow. "You know, it is rather hot out today." She said. 

Shippou came over with a bowl of water. Dipped a rag in it and placed it on Shio's forehead. "Yeah, he must have collapsed from the heat!"

"Why don't we all wait until evening to continue." Miroku said sitting under the tree and whipping the sweat from his forehead. 

            The prostitutes sat down and started arguing about which one of them looked the sexiest when sweaty. 

            Sumiko came and sat next to Shio's head. She hugged her knees and smiled down at him. She tilted her head toward his wolf ear and whispered. "Shade. Shade is much better isn't it Shio?"

            Shio said nothing. 

            "Ice is much cooler isn't it? Wouldn't you like some ice Shio?"

            He nodded weakly. 

            "Ah, ice would be much much better! Don't you think, Kagome would like some ice, Shio?" Kagome was sitting a few feet away but apparently wasn't hearing their conversation.

            Shio said nothing.

            "Kagome would love ice. She looks really sweaty, doesn't she Shio?" 

            Shio said nothing but he watched Kagome.

            "Kagome looks almost as sweaty as you do Shio. And apparently her clothes don't breath enough for this weather. The wetness and stick of her sweat is making her clothes stick to her, how funny, huh Shio? You can see every outline of her body. Isn't that funny, Shio?"

            Shio watched Kagome and said nothing.

            "Her hair looks a little wet too. Not as wet as her body though. But the sweat makes her look shiny doesn't it? Her skin is shiny, her hair is shiny, she looks kind of pretty, doesn't she look kind of pretty Shio?"

            All of a sudden, Shio started to sit up and Sumiko watched him with a wider smile. The rag on his forehead fell into his lap and his wet hair fell into his face. He got onto his knees and crawled over toward Kagome.

            The prostitutes stopped arguing and watched. "Uh-oh," Woody said, as the fox dog was right behind her yet she couldn't notice. Kagome sat looking through her bag. "Can't find those cards! If I knew where they were, we'd have something to take our minds off the heat!" 

            Then out of no where, a bare arm came and wrapped itself around her waist. She gasped and looked down at it. The arm's brother came with a hand and grabbed Kagome's wrist. She gripped the wrist of the arm around her waist and turned her head to look at the hand on her wrist. This hand belonged to Shio, and he brought her captured hand up to his mouth and stuck the tip of her fingers into his mouth. Kagome screamed and tried to pry his arm off of her, but to no avail. He started licking the webbing between her fingers when suddenly-

WHAM!!

            Shio let go of Kagome and flew backwards. Inu Yasha stood protectively in front of Kagome. Looking at Shio as if he were a total idiot. "Are you okay, Kagome?" he asked in a stern voice. 

            She sat blushing and shivering with a freaked out expression on her face. She nodded dumbly, staring at the grass in shock. 

            "What the hell are you doing, Shio??" Inu Yasha asked.

            Shio sat up with his hair in his face. Then a low but dangerous growl admitted from his throat. Shio got on all fours facing Inu Yasha and Kagome. "Get out of my way…" Shio growled, "Unless you feel like meeting your mother and father again." 

            Inu Yasha pushed Kagome back and she looked at him questioningly. "He's getting desperate, Kagome. Stay back." He kept his hand on the hilt of his sword as if he believed Shio was really that dangerous. "Shio, you won't kill me. Not for something as small as sex."

            "You know what?" Shio said crouching into a stance. "Why don't you keep standing, right there where you are, and see if I kill you or not!!" he charged Inu like mad bullet. Inu Yasha pushed Kagome out of harms way just as Shio head butted Inu in the stomach with so much force he was lifted from the ground and sent into the trees. Then Shio turned to Kagome, grinned showing his fangs and grabbed her wrist forcefully. She screamed from fear and the pain of his grip until she heard a loud crack and the grip on her arm loosened.

            Miroku stood over Shio's unconscious body with his staff raised. He looked down at Shio with his nostrils flared then did the one handed prayer thing. 

            Shippou jumped onto Kagome's shoulder. "Are you okay??" he asked her. 

            "Yeah, I think so." She said still a little shaken up. 

            "Miroku, you killed him!" Shippou cried. 

            "He's not dead, he's just out." Said Sango coming over to look down at the sleepy boy. 

            "We should probably bind him." Miroku said. "Inu Yasha, you still with us?"

            "Shit," Inu Yasha muttered the curseword after he dropped out of the trees. He popped his back and came walking over. 

            "Help me lift him." Miroku said. He and Inu Yasha picked Shio up and started looking for a place in town to keep him. 

-

            When Shio woke up again he saw the straw ceiling of a hut. He moaned and said, "Feels like I got hit by a truck."

            He had a huge lump on the back of his head from Miroku's staff. He tried to move his hand to feel it, but it we tied down, as were his other arm and his legs, with very strong binding scrolls. He didn't know what was going on, he thought he was in danger so he struggled madly. "Help! I'm stuck!!" 

            "Calm down, Shio." Miroku said. 

            Shio tilted his head backwards to see Miroku standing right behind him. Then he turned his head from side to side and saw some of the other characters sitting around doing things. "Wow. This reminds me of my date with the Ying Ying sisters." Shio said grinning. 

            "You're going to stay here for a while Shio. So just sit back relax, and enjoy the month ahead of you." Miroku said walking away.

            "Month?? I can't stay here for a month! I need sex! I can't even masturbate like this!" Shio shouted after him. 

            Miroku walked on over to Sango, Kirara, and Sumiko like he didn't even hear him.          

            "Dude, I know you can hear me! Preistman!!" 

            Miroku still ignored him.

            "Man! This is NOT COOL!" Shio shouted and struggled violently again. "INU YASHA!! KAGOME!! SOMEONE SAVE ME FROM THESE INSANE PEOPLE!!!" 

-

             "I don't understand it. Shio would never try to take a girl by force like that." Inu Yasha said. He sat outside with Kagome, Shippou and the prostitutes. 

            "It's sex build up, that's all." Banana's said like what Shio had was the common cold. 

            "I know, but it shouldn't bother him that much." Inu Yasha said as they listened to Shio's screams from inside the hut. 

            "Depends," Johnson said. "It's kinda like cocaine. You're used to taking it, then when you get pulled off of it all of a sudden you start shaking and sniffing all the time. Withdrawal affects, ya' know?" 

            The other prostitutes nodded in unison. 

            There was another shrill cry from inside the hut and Sango came out followed by Kirara. "My ears are ringing." She said and sat next to Kagome trying to massage her ears back into use.

            Miroku came out next.

            "And why are you out?" Inu Yasha asked.

            "Because Sango came out." He said innocently.

            Sango blushed.

            "So you left Sumiko in there?? I don't want her alone with Shio while he's acting like that." Kagome said worriedly. 

            Inside the hut, Sumiko sat next to where Shio was tied down and tsked lightly, shaking her head. "Oh, poor Shio, those mean people bound you down, didn't they?" 

            He looked up at her with an anxious expression, breathing in hard heavy patterns through gritted fangs.

            "Don't worry, Shio." Sumiko said with a mysterious little smile. "You're suffering will end soon."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

^_^ Climax coming! Yay! It won't be the end but it will be momentous…just ponder one question….Who IS Sumiko?   


	24. Mating Call

Chapter 24: Mating Call

            The next few days were torture for everyone in the group. Shio never seemed to get tired of yelling and struggling. Screaming all night, screaming all day, he remained in bondage with in the hut. Not that it would have mattered whether he was inside or outside. The whole village could hear the restless demon and complained frequently, it was getting harder and harder for Miroku to keep them and the hut's landlord at bay. Even one of the neighboring village attacked because of all the noise, but Inu Yasha and Sango won them a few extra days with the hut by defeating the other village's army.

            With all of the screaning, nobody really got any sleep. When they did sleep, they usually had dreams about screeching parrots and banshees. And just being inside the hut magnified the sound and made them a clear target for his shouting.

            "Um, it's starting to rain." Shippou said, as if no one else could figure it out. He looked up and a drop of water few onto his cheek. The rolling clouds of cumulo-nimbus above them threatened a big thunderstorm. 

            Kagome looked around as everyone stood around hesitating and getting wet. "Are we – going inside the hut?"

            Sango tsked once and looked like she had a headache. "No way. You couldn't pay me to go into that hut."

            "Well we have to go somewhere it's raining." Miroku said looking up at the gry sky.

            All of a sudden the screaming stopped, which took everyone by such surprise that they all looked at the hut and listened as if he would resume. But he didn't.

            "Maybe he got tired." Woody suggested.

            "Or maybe he lost his voice." Kagome said.

            "Or maybe he's dead." Shippou said.

            Inu Yasha pushed the bamboo mat-door of the hut aside and looked in. After a few moments he turned to them again and said, "He's not moving."

            Stepping into the hut, he was followed closely by Kagome who was holding onto one of his baggy red sleeves for protection. Seeking his own protection, Shippou clung to Kagome's shoulder watching Shio's still form on his bondage bed. Sango came in with Kirara on her shoulder and she was followed by Miroku. Then Sumiko came in and when she was about to be followed by her prostitutes, she shook her head and told them, "Uh-uh, wait outside."

            "We wanna see!" Bananas complained.

            "There isn't enough room to fit all of us in here, wait outside." And with that Sumiko shoved them hard out the door and joined the others. 

            Shio was lying unnaturally still with his head turned away from them, silent as the dead.

            "He _is_ dead!" Shippou whispered loudly. Miroku shushed him.

            "Somebody poke him or something!" Sango whispered.

            "Inu Yasha, poke him!" Kagome tugged on the hanyo's sleeve.

            "Me??" he whispered. "It was Sango's idea! Why doesn't _she_ poke him!"

            "Cause I don't want to touch him!" Sango whispered.

            "Why are we whispering?" Miroku asked.

            "Miroku, poke him!" Kagome said.

            "No thank you." He replied. "I rather like my hands."

            "Well, poke him with you staff or something!" Sango said.

            "I just polished it."

            "Don't be a pussy, Miroku! Poke him!" Inu Yasha said.

            "Why don't you poke him??" Miroku asked.

            Sumiko went over and poked Shio in the arm. 

            Everyone stopped arguing and watched to see if the enchanter would stir.  

            Shio's head turned ever so slightly, but it made everyone jump a little. His eyes were closed a catlike grin crossed his face. "I'll give you one last chance to set me free." He said in his seductive voice. For a guy tied down on a table, he seemed pretty confident in himself, that he would eventually get what he want. Inu Yasha knew this attitude was to be feared. 

            "What are you schemeing?" Inu Yasha asked. His expression was serious and daring, but his tone of voice was troubled at what his friend had planned.

            "Relieve yourself of even worse suffering, I'm warning you now." Shio said still smiling. 

            Sango looked at Kirara who looked a bit tense then back at Shio. "What do you mean by worse suffering? Why are you smiling like that?" 

            Shio's smile turned into an impossible grin revealing his fangs. 

            Inu Yasha watched him, trying to figure out what he was doing. 

            "And what would happen if we did let you go Shio?" Miroku asked solemnly. 

            "I would f*ck your females." He said causing Kagome and Sango to flinch a little. Then he added. "But it would be a lot easier to give up now then suffer and give in later." He said. When the room was silent and no one moved for the next few minutes, Shio opened his eyes and smirked at them. "No? You choose to suffer?" he chuckled. "Well then get ready for hell, humans." He closed his eyes and his expression became consentrated. He began to inhale deeply.

            It was then that Inu Yasha realized what Shio was doing. His eyes popped. "No way!" he whispered. He turned to everyone but mostly to Kagome. "Get out of here, NOW! RUN!" 

            "What?? What is it??" Kagome asked.

            "GET OUT!!" he shouted and practically threw everyone outside of the hut, he had just barely gotten out himself when a loud roar erupted from the tiny hut to make all of his earlier screams look like squeaks. It was a roar so loud, so filled with magic, that the soundwaves were visable like ripples of water and echoed around the whole village and throughout the forest.  

            When it was over, Miroku's ears were ringing. "WHAT WAS THAT!!" he shouted to Inu Yasha.

            "It's a mating call!" Sumiko suddenly said. She looked at him like the shout didn't bother her at all. 

            After a few seconds when the pounding in Inu Yasha's ears lessened he stated. "Almost every demon has a mating call. It can be loud enough for one demon or a city's worth. Shio once told me that he didn't need his mating call and that if he used it, there would be chaos."

            "Chaos?" Miroku repeated but before he could ask anything they heard Sango scream. She and Kagome were fighting to get inside the door of the hut like wild women. "He's mine!" Sango shouted and punched Kagome in the face. Kagome grabbed her by the hair and punched her in the stomach. Inu Yasha, Miroku and Shippou stood watching with a somewhat stunned expression on their faces. But the male prostitutes jumped in and started cheering.

            "Alright! Cat fight!" Bananas shouted.

            "Go Kagome, go!" 

            "Gouge out her eyes!"

            "Oooooh! Painful!"

            "We should stop them!" Shippou said while sitting on Miroku's shoulder.

            "Yes we should." Miroku said but neither he nor Inu Yasha attempted to stop them, either out of fear or they wanted to see if Kagome could take down Sango or not. 

            Then Shio shouted from inside the hut, causing the girls to stop and listen, "Oh ladies! I'm mating for sex!"

            All of a sudden Kagome and Sango's butt kicking became a lot more dirty. That was when Inu Yasha and Miroku decided to step in and end it. As Inu pulled Sango away and Miroku pulled Kagome away, there came sounds of disappointment from the watching men.

            Kagome through her hand back and grabbed Miroku by the scalp, yanked it, and kicked her feet to get free. "Ack! Lady Kagome, stop it!" Miroku said closing one eye from the pain of his hair. He pried Kagome's hand out of his hair but then her hand became a claw and dug into his arm. "Inu Yasha, help! She's like a bobcat!" he shouted.

            "I got my own problems!" Inu Yasha shouted as Sango kept stomping on his bare feet and biting his arms and hands. "God damnit Sango, quit it!" he gripped her shoulder and right away found out it was a bad move when she shrieked in his sensitive dog ears and elbowed him in the stomach. Somehow he still held onto her but his ears were ringing and he couldn't hear whatever Miroku was shouting to him. Then Snake sighed and came over to Mroku and Kagome. "Mind if I cut in?" he asked Miroku.

            Miroku atomatically let go. Snake smacked Kagome across the face stunning her.

            "HEY! Bastard, I'll kick your butt for that!" Inu Yasha shouted. 

            Wang ignored him and while Kagome was stunned he wrapped one arm around her arm and neck and one arm around her other arm and pulled upward. She gasped and struggled but after a few moments went still.

            Inu Yasha was freaking out so much, that while he was holding into Sango she started to scream that her bones were about to snap. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?!" Inu Yasha shouted.

            "Get a grip, it's the sleep hold!" Snake said. He went over and punched Sango in the face then put her in the sleep hold as well. Inu Yasha went over to Kagome where Miorku was checking her pulse. 

            "Yep, she's alive." Miroku nodded. 

            Inu Yasha stomped up to Snake and grabbed him by the front of his colorful kimonos. "I swear if you ever do something like that to her again, I'll-"  
            "Oh don't get your ears in a knot, Horndog! If I hadn't stepped in you and the priest would still be trying to-"

            "We got company!!" Peanut shouted. The women of the village started to surround them, willing to fight to answer Shio's mating call. Inu Yasha and Miroku protected the door and the prostitute men started going around knocking the girls out. 

-

An hour later at another hut on the other side of the village, Woody and Johnson stood guard. "Tell me again, Woody. What are we guarding?" Johnson grinned impishly.

            "We're guarding a hut full of horny human women who are knocked out and tied up because they attacked us, beat a few of us up, and all so they could f*ck the fox demon Shio! And we're standing guard because Sumiko said we're imbeciles who need to make up for it!" 

            Woody and Johnson howled with laughter and mimicked Sumiko's command.

            Miroku was soaking his hand in some medicine because some woman bit into it and it wouldn't stop bleeding. "I think she was a demon." Miroku commented.

            Inu Yasha was patting his soar head and ears looking to see if any women ripped out any chunks of his hair. Shippou was shivering and rocking back and forth in a fetal position, probably scarred for life. The other prostitutes sat around laughing and making jokes out of the whole thing. 

            "I tell you what, we're going to have to teach you guys the sleeper hold technique!" Peanut said. 

            "Why?" Miroku asked. 

            "Because he's obviously going to give the mating call again." Sumiko said.

            "WHAT?? You mean we have to fight off MORE women!!??" Inu Yasha whined. 

            "He's going to keep calling till he gets a women." Sumiko said. "You're going to have to fight or let Shio give in and lose his light."

            Inu Yasha sighed. "Crazy enough, I'm still going to help him." 

            "Wow. Devoted friends." Miroku smiled.

            Inu Yasha eyed him, wondering if this were an implied insult or not then said, "Well Shio's helped me many times, and I can't believe I'm saying this but, I owe him."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%5

^___^ YEAH!! I CAN'T WAIT TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! The next chapter is the stories turnpoint!!


	25. Big Brother

Ho mama yes, it's here! ^___^ This is a chapter I've been waiting for! It has not been easy holding this secret, let me tell you! 

Chapter 25: Big Bro

            Inu Yasha sat in front of the door to Shio's hut and sighed. A couple of days ago, Miroku agreed to let Kagome and Sango out of the hut as long as they wore special earplugs. Every five hours, Shio gave his mating call and took the time inbetween to rest his voice. Female demons poured out of the forest and tried to bust him out for mating, but each one of them had been stopped and it was wearing Inu Yasha out. And every once and a while, a male demon attacked, which freaked Inu Yasha out big time. They had just finished off a demon and sweat poured off of the hanyo. He sat panting in front of the hut, scowled and whispered, "Shio, when this is over, I'm kicking your ass!" 

            "Who's he talking to?" Shippou asked Bananas. The prostitute shrugged and they walked away from him. Miroku came over to Inu Yasha and held out a few dirty pieces of cloth for him. Inu Yasha eyed them before asking, "What are those?"

            "Earplugs. Thought you might like them." Miroku said with a tired expression on his face.           

            Inu Yasha wondered for a second why he was giving them to him before realizing that they were for the mating calls. "ARE YOU SUGGESTING I'M GOING TO GET DRAWN IN BY THAT??"

            "Oh come off it, Inu Yasha. Don't tell me it hasn't been effecting you at least a little bit." Miroku said as he put some earplugs into his own ears. "The more desperate Shio gets. The stronger the power of his mating call is."

            Inu Yasha growled and reluctantly took the earplug rags, stuffing them into his dog ears. 

            Sumiko stood leaning against a fence talking with her prostitutes. Miroku watched her. Inu Yasha needed the ear plugs, the prostitutes needed the ear plugs (even the enchanter ones), the villagers needed them, why did Sumiko, a female herself and a demoness, not need the ear plugs? How was she not effected by them. 

            Sumiko sensed him staring at her and glanced in his direction. They looked in each other's eyes for a few moments. Then Miroku felt an electric shock inside his mind, jumped and walked away fast. Sumiko frowned. She could tell that he was suspicious of her. Not that she was worried, but someone clever like him could endanger her mission. She had been expecting them to get killed by some female demon by now and Shio to mate, but it had not happened. After little more then a week, they had managed to hold off humans and demons alike from entering that hut. And Sumiko was starting to get impatient for her revenge. 

            "Woody." Sumiko said.

            "What?"

            "Go inside the hut and cut Shio's bindings."

            Woody stared at her for a few seconds as if confused about what she was asking. "Huh?"

            "You heard me, how could you not with those big ears of yours. Go into the hut, cut his bindings."

            The prostitutes voices fell silent and they were all watching her and Woody. She stared straight ahead, completely serious. "But –" Woody said. He looked over at the hut fearfully. 

            After a few seconds of silence, Sumiko looked at him and said sternly, "Go NOW, or your fired!"

            Woody jumped and ran toward the hut, apparently more afraid of Sumiko then Shio. But as he came toward the hut, he started to change his mind on who was scarier. He glanced back at her then walked up to the door, he was about to push the screen aside when Inu Yasha said, "Oi." He was sitting right next to the door. "Where do you think you're going?"

            "Um, inside?" Woody asked.

            "He's dangerous." Inu Yasha warned.

            Woody gulped and nodded.

            "Be careful." Inu Yasha said.

            Woody nodded again and went inside, quickly before he chickened out. It was darker in the hut then he remembered. He hadn't been in it since they tied Shio up. He went over to Shio who looked like he was asleep, but he might have been pretending. Under the platform Shio was on was a dagger. Reaching out a shaky hand, Woody picked it up by it's cold handle and started to saw away at the ropes holding him. He cut all the ropes and nothing happened. Shio didn't move. Woody sighed and turned to walk out.

**BOOM!!!**

The hut went up in flames. Inu Yasha jumped aside and looked up at the inferno. "SHIO!" he shouted. Woody went flying out of the roof screaming and into a tree. Shio jumped through the roof as well and the hut collapsed in a fiery heap. He landed far away from it and Inu Yasha and sniffed the air. Fire, wood, the prostitutes, Meat, Priestman, Inu Yasha, YES! Females! He grinned and zoomed off in the direction of the closest female. 

            "Damn!" Inu Yasha leapt after him leaveing Miroku and Shippou to put up with the fire. 

            "Shippou!"

            "Yeah?"

            "Get a bucket!"

            "What for?"

            "This hut is on rent!"

            "Wow, you're screwed…"

            The prostitutes all stood in a line watching them try to save the hut. Woody came out of the trees with his clothes all messed up and stood in the line with them. "Looks like trouble doesn't it?" he asked. They nodded and murmured agreements.

            After a few seconds Peanut smiled and said, "Let's get some pancakes!"

            The other guys agreed and grinned hungrily. As they began to walk away Woody said, "I know this great IHOP nearby!"

            Inu Yasha landed in the area where the women were being kept and they were looking around worriedly. "Who got taken??" Inu Yasha shouted.

            They all stopped running around and looked at him as if we were going to swoop off with one of them too.

            "Who got taken??" he asked again.

            One of them came over and held out a brown shoe from the future. Inu Yasha's blood ran cold. "Kagome?"

-

            Shio leap through the forest with Kagome hanging over his shoulder. 

            "Let me go! Put me down Shio!!!" she shouted at him.

            He just hoped along grinning like he couldn't hear her. He finally dropped her in a plot of grass and before Kagome could say a word he started sucking on her neck and wrapped his arms around her.  

            She opened her mouth to say something but all that came out was a gasp.

            Shio giggled a little and sniffed her hair moving his hand up her back. 

            "Sh-wha-what are you doing??" Kagome said starting to gain her senses back. She pushed him off a little and he looked at her confused.

            "Shio, I don't want you." Kagome said.

            He blinked and his long eyelashes batted. He grinned and hugged her closely. "Don't be afraid Kagome. It'll be fun. Inu Yasha may be more exciting, but I'm more creative. I'll teach you some fun things that you can teach him!"

            He started kissing and sucking on her neck. Since Kagome wasn't a virgin anymore she would be easier to seduce. For some reason, most virgins were a little more complicated with enchantment. Then he heard Kagome beg him softly, "Shio, please stop."

            Shio's eyes closed and he remembered Inu Yasha. He blinked and backed away from Kagome a bit. He looked Kagome up and down like she was a piece of meat then sighed sadly and said, "No. I can't. She's Inu Yasha's."

            Kagome watched Shio stand up and leap off. She stood up, smoothing her skirt, glanced in the direction he left and ran off in a different direction.

~~~~~

            Naraku sat in the darkest room of his castle while Kanna sat in front of him with her mirror. The reflection changed to country sides all over Japan. He was obviously looking for Sashimi. His minions had had no luck of finding her at all during the past weeks. There came a stir among the castle guard, where there was a bunch of shouting and clattering of weapons. Kanna glanced expressionlessly in that direction of the noise.

            Naraku kept staring at the mirror either not hearing it, or not caring. The blackness that was outside the window disappeared and was filled with a silvery light. The light filled the room he and Kanna were in until they could see nothing but white. When the light disappeared, a tall woman stood in front of Naraku's sitting figure. She was wearing long silver dress robes, that shined as if by magic and glittered with stars. She had long silvery white hair that went past her waist which moved around as if wind were blowing through it. She looked down at him with blue eyes and her arms folded. Her expression unreadable. As he looked up at her he noticed the newly placed silver star on her forehead. "Sashimi. You've come back, have you?"

            "Not for long." She stated. "I've gained more power then you know, Naraku. And I have been granted a title among the gods. Sashimi of the Silver Star, Goddess of Light. I'm afraid I cannot be slain."

            "Then you're here to kill me?" he asked.

            "No. I see an even worse fate in your future that I see as more fitting for you." She said. "But I've come to ask a question." Her expression became quite serious. "Who is Sumiko?"

-

            Shio sat by himself in the night under the god tree. He rested with his back against it and his eyes closed. His wolfy ears twitched as he heard a rustling of leaves. He opened his eyes and saw Sumiko come out of the forest. She was smiling seductively. She purred lightly and pushed her kimono so that her white shoulder was revealed and walked toward him with her hand out for him.

-

Naraku smiled evilly at Sashimi. "You want to know who she is?"

            Sashimi said nothing, but waiter patiently for an answer.

            He continued to smile. "Sixty one years ago, your mother died. But she did not go alone. There was a life implanted in her womb."

            Sashimi's eyes narrowed at him warily.

            Naraku smirked at her. "She's closer to you and Shio then you know, Sashimi."

            Sashimi's star glowed a little and her eyes widened in shock. That dream she had about with her mother telling her she had a surprise for them! The mixed breed smell that clung to Sumiko! Her playful, mischievous nature! "No!" Sashimi gasped.

-

            Sumiko decended on Shio and he took her with open arms. He kissed up her neck and they both purred loudly. She wrapped her tail around him and he touched as much of her as he could at once. Then she smiled and put her lips on his. Shio moaned and took it, he was more used to sex then he was to kissing and loved it. Then as he was kissing her Sumiko parted his lips with her tongue and warm venom flowed into his mouth. Shio's eyes went wide as it's bitter acid taste went down his throat. Sumiko pulled away and smiled at his stunned expression. She grabbed his chin and made him look at her, though his vision was already starting to blur. "Sorry, _big brother_!" she smiled and said. "You just ain't my type!"

            Shio made a choaking sound and she let him fall back on the grass. She reached into the shirt of his kimono and pulled out a twig with a blade of grass wrapped around it. She held it up and it transformed into Shio's double blade sword. She swung it above her head and plunged it into Shio's heart. Shio cried out in pain. The light inside of him went up through the blade of the sword and into Sumiko. Grinning happily, she pulled the sword out of him and it dripped blood over the fur of his kimono. She swung the sword over her shoulder and looked into his glassy eyes. "Ironic." She said to the dead demon. "That you be killed by a woman that you were going to mate with." She looked at the blood on the sword and said. "And not just any woman but your own sister." 

            She swung the sword over her shoulder again and began to walk off, but stopped after only a few steps. She looked back at him with a blank expression for a few moments before leaping off into the forest. It was time to get her next target, Inu Yasha.


	26. Feudal Star Wars

^__^ ;;; Yah. I know that last chapter was a bit traumatic….please don't hurt me. ;;;; This chapter is going to be a tad stupid. It's like so bad, it's funny, but if you don't like starwars, you don't have to read the dream sequence.

Chapter 26: Feudal Star Wars

            Kagome had been wandering through the forest running in the direction she thought camp was in, then started to feel really stupid for getting lost. She knew she was lost because she passed that patch of dry rot on a log several times…she stopped to look around. As she stood where she was, she realized just how tired she was. She hadn't gotten much sleep since the night before Shio was bound inside of the hut. She practically collapsed next to a tree from exhaustion. It was the wrong time and the wrong place to fall asleep, she knew…but she would only rest her eyes for a second..then wake up and try to find the village again….

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  Dream sequence! ^_^V* * * * * * 

*

**

***

****

***

**

*

            Once upon a time, in a galaxy far, far away…

            The desert of Tattoine (however you spell it, I ain't no expert!!!) by where they are selling robots. There were a bunch of them lined up with a bunch of lil ewok teddy bears running around. ^  ^ so cute…

            Inu Skywalker: *dressed in white futurey clothes walking next to Shio*

            Shio: *in regular clothes with his hands behind his head and a bored expression on his face* Star Wars is a nerd fest…

            Inu Skywalker: huh?

            Shio: Never mind…

            (They walk over to the line of robots)

            Shio: eww….robots from the sixties…

            Inu Skywalker: Yeah *looks equally disgusted* We're not actually supposed to BUY one of these are we???

            Ewok: (gibberish)

            Inu Skywalker: What??

            Ewok: (more gibberish)

            Shio: *looks at Inu* What the hell is he saying?

            Inu Skywalker: I have no idea.

            Ewok: (shouting gibberish)

            Shio: *guesses* You're having an orgasm?

            Ewok: (shouts gibberish angrily)

            Inu Skywalker: *guesses* You're pissed?

            Ewok: (shouts gibberish)

            Shio: You're girlfriend's having a booty call?

            Ewok: (shouts angry gibberish)

            Inu Skywalker: You're annoying?

            Shio: You're underpaid?

            Inu Skywalker: Timmy fell down the well?

            Shio: All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy?

            Inu Yasha: Redrum?

            Shio: You got a wedgie?

            Ewok: *stomps angrily and walks off crying*

            Inu Skywalker: …..What's his problem?

            Shio: I don't know…

            (They start to walk away from the horrible looking robots when all of a sudden they here one of the robots shouting at them)

            ShippouD2: Hey!! What about me?!?

            (They turn to look at him)

            Shio: Whoa, check it out! Meat in a can!

            Shippou: *wearing R2D2 costume* take me with u!!

            Inu Skywalker: Oh that will look right, being followed by a squealing trash can….

            ShippouD2: I don't squeal! 

            Shio: You can come…we can't go on to the next scene till we let you come…*looking at the script* 

            Inu Yasha: *blinks at him in confusion then starts to walk away again with Shio, followed by ShippouD2*

            ShippouD2: Wait up! Do you realize how my this costume weighs???

            Shio: Don't know…

            Inu Skywalker: Don't care.

            ShippouD2: T_T

            *They walk back to Inu Skywalker's home* 

            Shio: *looking at the script* This thing says this is supposed to be a farm…

            Inu Skywalker: *looks around at the desolate surroundings were there is literally zero vegitation* A farm??? This isn't a farm! It's the Sahara desert!!

            ShippouD2: I didn't know you even knew what the Sahara desert was Inu Skywaker.

            Inu Skywalker: *whaps ShippouD2 on the head*

            ShippouD2: T_T Jerk…

            Shio: You're uncle is supposed to talk about the harvest…

            Inu Yasha: What uncle?! WHAT HARVEST!?! THERE IS NO PLANT LIFE!!! ANYWHERE!!!

            Shio: Hey! I'm just reading from the script!

            Inu Skywalker: *watches him reading the book* And how did you get that anyway? You can't read that!!

            Shio: *unaffected* The author gave it to me.

            Inu Skywalker: What makes you so special?

            Shio: I'm an OC! ^_^V

            Inu Yasha: ……oh….*blink*…..who get's the girl?

            Shio: Miroku.

            Inu Skywalker: Damn.

            Shippou: You get paid more anyway, what are you worrying about! *looks up unhappily at Inu Skywalker*

            Inu Skywalker: He'd better not be getting Kagome!!

            Shio: No. He doesn't. But we see her later anyway.

            Shippou: *suddenly realizes* hey! That reminds me! I have something lodged in my stomach!!

            Inu Skywalker: What reminded you of that?

            Shippou: *pokes himself till he finds it. He presses a button and a little picture of a woman with black cinnabun shaped hair and a white cape is projected*

            Princess Sango: *the projection says* Help me Obiwan Kagome, you're my only hope…

            Inu Skywalker: Who's that??

            Shio: It's a babe!

            ShippouD2: It's not for you to see! It's Obiwan Kagome's! *protective of something that belongs to Kagome*

            Shio: *examining the hologram like it's going to do something other then repeat itself over and over again* Does she strip?

            Inu Skywalker: Well…I guess we're supposed to go find Obiwan Kagome somewhere…

            Obiwan Kagome: *pops up out of no where* HELLO!! ^_^

            ShippouD2, Shio, and Inu Skywalker: OO AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!

            Obiwan Kagome: Did someone order a Jedi Master? ^_^

            Inu Skywalker: Bitch! You scared us nearly half to death! 

            Obiwan Kagome: Osuwari!

            Inu Skywalker: **WHAM!!**

            Obiwan Kagome: That's the power of the force! ^_^V

            Shio and Shippou: *claps for her* ^_^

            Inu Skywalker: *murmurs something into the desert sand that sounds a lot like the ewok gibberish*

            Obiwan Kagome: Oh, btw…I got your sword with me!

            Inu Skywalker: *stands up quickly* I get a sword???

            Obiwan Kagome: Yep!

            Inu Skywalker: Alright! Hand it over!

            Obiwan Kagome: Ah, ah, ah! What do we say?

            Inu Skywalker: Give it, bitch!!

            Obiwan Kagome: Say it or I'll say "IT"!!

            Inu Skywalker: Please!!!

            Obiwan Kagome: ^_^ okay…*hands him light saber*

            Inu Skywalker: *takes it and examines it* that's not a sword! It's a microphone! *suddenly a blade of light shoots out of it freaking everyone out*

            ShippouD2: Whoa!

            Inu Skywalker: *swings it around a little and looks at it again smiling* oh yeah…. *nods happily* tetsusaiga lightsaber!

            Obiwan Kagome: Oh brother. ;;;;

            Inu Skywalker: Oh this rocks!

            Shio: Alright, let's go to the next scene already. *looks in the script* Yeah, we gotta go get a space ship. 

            Shippou: Where do we get one of those?

            Shio: No idea. *folds script under his arm and walks off* Be right back. 

            Obiwan Kagome: Where are you going?

            Shio: *devious smirk* ask yourself if you really wanna know that answer to that –

            Obiwan Kagome: Alright, fine! Leave! ;;;

            Shio: ^_^ *walks off grinning*

            Inu Skywalker: *vein pop of forehead* Boner….

            (They go to the town wherever it is to get a space ship, where else would they be going)

            ShippouD2: Hey, aren't we supposed to have C3PO with us?

            Shio: C3PO is gay; you might as well have Jakotsu playing him….

            Obiwan Kagome: That's not very nice…

            Inu Skywalker: Yeah? Well Jakotsu's not very nice either…freakn' queer…

            Obiwan Kagome: Well there goes the homosexual part of the readers…

            (They walk over to the guy who is standing in front of his space ship polishing a laser gun)

            Miroku Solo: *accidently fires gun while polishing it and hits an ewok* Whoops! Sorry!

            Obiwan Kagome: We need a ride, Miroku, you up to it? 

            Miroku Solo: *looks at her wide eyed*

            Obiwan Kagome: What?

            Miroku Solo: *Holds her hands* Please bear my child.

            Obiwan Kagome: 00

            Inu Skywalker: *whacks him over the head*

            Shio: Doesn't waste time, does he?

            ShippouD2: *shakes his head*

            Hachibaka: *comes out of the space ship* okay! Everything's set, Master Miroku.

            Miroku Solo: Cool! Let's go! 

            (Everyone get's on and Kagome comes up to the front to give Miroku and Hachibaka directions)

            Miroku Solo: *looking at the consol* This is a very delicate system Hachi, sensitive knobs and levers and touch sensitive buttons.

            Hachibaka: I understand.

            Miroku Solo: *nods* Better mess with everything. *they start touching all of the buttons* 

            Spaceship: *jumps and zooms off into space so hard that Kagome who was walking toward the cockpit, fell backwards with a loud thump*

            Sound effects: THUMP!

            Obiwan Kagome: God damnit, Miroku!

            Miroku Solo: Sorry, Obiwan Kagome-sama!

            Spaceship: *Zooms through space till Miroku and Hachibaka can see a small round thing in the distance.*

            Shio: What's that?

            Miroku: It's a planet.

            Shippou: It's an octopus!

            Inu Skywalker: It's a head!

            Obewan Kagome: It's the death star! *getting all excited* I remember this part in the movie!

            Shio: *taps Inu Skywalker on the back to get his attention* Be right back, man! Going to the snack bar!

            Inu Skywalker: Okay then, but make sure your back by the fight scene.

            Shio: Don't worry. Hey, do you want me to bring back anything?

            Inu Skywalker: Okay! Do they have any ramen?

            Shio: Ah, no…don't think so…

            Inu Skywalker: Damn.

            Obewan Kagome: Then could you bring back some more popcorn?

            Shio: Of course! ^_^

            ShippouD2: Ooh! I want snow caps!

            Miroku: Pepsi please!

            Inu Skywalker: I think I want nachos.

            Shio: Okay! I'll be right back! *walks off screen*

            Spaceship: *Lands inside of the death star*

            Obiwan Kagome: *to the others* okay, I'll go lower the ships shield and fight the bad guy while you rescue the princess.

            Miroku Solo: ^_^ I like this plan!

            Inu Skywalker: Why do you get to fight the bad guy??

            Obiwan Kagome: Wha? What does it matter??

            Inu Skywalker: *whines* I wanna fight the bad guy!

            Obiwan Kagome: Okay, fine! Inu and I will go lower the shield and Miroku, Hachi and ShippouD2 will go save the princess.

            Miroku and his team: *start to leave*

            Inu Skywalker: Miroku!

            Miroku: ?

            Inu Skywalker: Don't do anything I wouldn't do.

            Miroku: Ah, Inu! That takes all the fun out of it!

            *Miroku, ShippouD2, and Hachibaka go off in one direction heading for where the prison is*

            ShippouD2: Hey Miroku, how do you know where the princess is?

            Miroku: As a monk and a rouge space pilot, Shippou, I have an innate sense of direction.

            ShippouD2: -_- ;;;; You got a copy of the script too, didn't you?

            Miroku Solo: I prefer the other explanation. 

            Princess Sango: *sitting in her prison room laying on a cot boredly* This is so helpless woman..

            Miroku Solo: *from outside of the door* Princess?

            Princess Sango: You're supposed to break open the door, knucklehead!

            *There is a laser sound heard and the door flies open*

            Shippou: Hi Sango! 

            Princess Sango: Hello Shippou, I-EEP!!  
            Miroku Solo: *pats her butt*

            Sfx: WHACK!!

            Miroku Solo: *reels with a large hand print on his face*

            Princess Sango: *huffing and puffing angrily*

            Hachibaka: Oh dear, master. ;;;;

            Shippou: Somethings never change…even in the movies…;;;;;

            (Inu Skywalker and ObiwanKagome run down the hallway after lowering the shield)

            Inu Skywalker: Shouldn't there be more storm troupers around here or something? 

            Obiwan Kagome: Not likely. We're about to meet the bag guy.

            Inu Skywalker: Really?? Where is he??

            Obiwan Kagome: Well we should be seeing him right about-

            (All of a sudden a tall dark figure comes out of no where breathing like they have been chewing tobacco for years…Darth Vader)

            Inu Skywalker: Oh, kick ass!! *Getting all excited*

            Darth Vader: *without saying a word draws light saber*

            Inu Skywalker: YES! FIGHT ME!! *draws tetsusaiga light saber and jumps at Darth Vader*

            Kagome: HEY!! *angry* I'M supposed to fight him first!!

            Inu Skywalker: Don't care! *continues to fight Darth Vader with a light saber*

            Miroku Solo, ShippouD2, Hachibaka, and Princess Sango: *arrive on set*

            Kagome: Oh! Guys! *voice dripping with sarcasm and anger* You're just in time to see  Mr. Macho ruin the script!

            Inu Yasha: Screw the script! I'm doing things MY way!

            Kagome: Yeah? Well the author might have you screwing Shio if you start trying to disobey her!

            Inu Yasha: OO ??!!?!? *stopps fighting* Hubba-wha???

            Shio: *comes on set with arms full of snacks* Did someone say "screwing"?

            Darth Vader: *stops and looks at him*

            Miroku: Shio! You're back!

            Shio: Yeah! There was a freakishly long line too!

            Darth Vader: *all of a sudden steps toward him* You know Shio, you and I aren't that different…

            Shio: Huh?

            Darth Vader: Shio…I am…*pulls off helmut and flips long red hair, it's SUMIKO!!* …your sister!

            Shio: OO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! *drops snacks, runs, jumps off the balcony. After a few seconds everyone hears a loud crunch when he hits the bottom*

            Everyone else: *blink* *blink* …………………..

            Kagome: Who want's waffles?

            Everyone: I do!           

            Everyone: Walks off set.

~~~~~~~~~~End of Dream Sequence~~~~~~~~~

"Kagome??" Inu Yasha shook her shoulder.

She woke up, no longer Obiwan Kagome in her dream but regular Kagome, who fell asleep next  to a tree, speaking in story format instead of script, with a green mini skirt, and a dog demon boyfriend who was not a space farmer.

            "Wha?" she looked up at him, starting to come too.

            "Are you okay??" Inu Yasha asked her worriedly.

            She looked around before answering, "I-I think so.."

            "Come on…" he looked up determinedly.

            "I've still got Shio's scent…let's follow it before it disappears!"

            Kagome held onto him as he leapt off in Shio's direction.


	27. Hate Seed

Chapter 27: Hate Seed

            Inu Yasha set Kagome down and dropped to the grass and dirt to sniff the ground. "Damnit! I lost his scent!" Inu Yasha growled. "Are you sure you don't know where he went?"

            "No, I really don't. He didn't say at all, he just dropped me and ran off!" Kagome said watching him anxiously. 

            "I can't believe him!" Inu Yasha shouted. "How could he run off with you like that??"

            "He didn't do anything to me!" Kagome shouted back.

            "Well he wanted to, I know it! God I am going to call him out when I find him and-"

            "He didn't do anything to be because you're his friend!" Kagome cried.

            Inu Yasha paused and the wind blew through his long hair and made the grass ripple. All of a sudden a demon dropped out of the sky and landed right on the spot he was sniffing.

            Inu Yasha and Kagome jumped back in shock.

            Sumiko stood there smiling at them with her catlike eyes gleaming in the night. 

            "Sumiko?" Kagome asked. "Where's Shio?"

-

            Sashimi stood in front of Naraku with an unbelieving expression over her face. He smiled, enjoying every moment. "It-it can't be." Sashimi shook her head. "How did you bring her back?? _Why_ did you bring her back??"

            Naraku laughed under his breath, "Kukuku, I've brought her back for the same reason I brought you back Sumiko. You sisters were very useful to me indeed. Especially Sumiko. With the help of my minions, I've brought her back with the same soul, the same body, yet she had no light and unlike you, she didn't know how to create light….You're family is cursed in a way did you know?"

            Sashimi didn't answer. 

            "A spider killed your mother, a spider killed your father, a spider killed you….guess what kind of egg Sumiko was born in."

            Sashimi's mouth opened a little but she said nothing.

            "That's right! She was born from a spider's egg!" he laughed again at her shock though much louder. "She's not a spider demon but it adds a bit of finesse to Shio's demise."

            "Naraku. You can't get rid of Shio." Sashimi said proudly. "Our family may be cursed, but the bad luck is always followed by hope. That is only a small fraction of the power of our light!"

            Naraku leered evilly at her. "Shio is dead."

-

            "Sumiko, answer Kagome. Where is Shio?" Inu Yasha said.

            Sumiko's little smile grew and she spoke. "Tell a lie Inu Yasha."

            "What?" he asked.

            "Tell a lie Inu Yasha." 

            His eyes grew, as he noticed how strong her demon power was now. How did she get so strong? 

            "Sesshomaru is my best friend." Inu Yasha lied. "There. I told a lie, so what?"

            Sumiko grinned exposing short fangs alongside her lips.

            But Kagome was able to figure it out. "Inu Yasha! Shio put a spell on you so that you couldn't lie, remember?!"

            Inu Yasha gasped. "He did! I just got used to telling the truth I guess.." then he turned on Sumiko angrily. "Where is Shio, Sumiko?!" 

            "Lie all you want now, all of his spells are broken." Sumiko purred.

            "WHERE IS HE!!??" Inu Yasha went toward her and reached out to grab her shoulder. 

            His hand hit an invisible shield that crackled with his touch and tossed him back hard. 

            "Inu Yasha!" Kagome went over to him to see if he was okay. They both looked at Sumiko who laughed at them for some uunknown reason.

            "Shio is dead. His heart belongs to the darkness now." Sumiko said. "And I killed him. I'll say it as loud and proud as I want because he was nothing but a fool and a phony; a poor excuse for a demon if I've ever seen one!"

            Inu Yasha got up growling. "Damn it, Sumiko! You used to be a nice little girl who chased butterflies and wanted Shio to like you!"

            "SHUT UP!" Sumiko help up her hand so that the palm faced him. She bent it into a claw shape. "I've never liked him and now I have his light! That makes me a goddess!" The palm of her outstretched hand turned blood red.

-

            Sashimi didn't even flinch at the mention of her brother being dead. 

            "What's the matter?" Naraku asked. "Cat got your tongue."

            "I was just pondering on whether you knew what would happen if Sumiko gained to much light. A girl as young as her has limits. She might gain too much too fast and the light would act as a nova inside of her. Then the light would be gone forever. No one could possess it."

            "I've already planned to take it from her before that happens." Naraku said.

            Sumiko closed her eyes. "She's fighting Inu Yasha right now….looks like they've got company of the priestess kind." 

            "Yes. That girl Kagome, maybe Sumiko will kill her too."

            "No. I'm not talking about her." Sashimi said. "There's someone else there with them."

-

            Sumiko lunged at Inu Yasha, "_Crimson Light Claw_!"

            He drew Tetsusaiga and held it in front of him. Her attack bounced off of the sword but the metal rang like a tuning fork.

            "Kagome-sama!"

            Kagome looked up and saw Miroku, Sango and Shippou come ridding through the air on Kirara. They landed in front of her. "Guys! Sumiko's turned evil!" 

            "We see that!" Sango said as she saw Sumiko do a flip out of the way as Inu Yasha sliced tetsusaiga at her.

            All of a sudden, Sumiko heard the sound of the flute in her mind. She jumped out of the battle zone grabbed onto a brach and swung herself up onto the one above it. She closed her eyes and listened as the notes of the flute became words in her mind…."_Sumiko….change of plans…..there's a priestess close by who looks like Kagome…her name is Kikyo…kill her first…then go and take Inu Yasha's light…."_

            Sumiko nodded and looked down at Inu Yasha who was shouting at her to come down or else he would come up. "I'm sorry, Inu Yasha!" she shouted. "But I must depart for now!" She pulled a thin dart gun out of her kimono. "But I leave you a special present!" she raised it to her lips and fired at Kagome.

            ZUP!

            "OW!" Kagome clutched her arm like it was stung by a bee. "It hurts!" she cried.

            "Let me see!" Sango sat next to her, lifted Kagome's hand from the spot and saw a tiny puncture in the skin. "What did she shoot at you?" she asked as if Kagome knew what was swimming in her blood stream at that moment. 

            Sumiko flew off in a ball of fire. 

            "Shippou, get the first aid kit out of Kagome's bag!" Sango said, she and Miroku watched as the skin around the wound started to redden slightly. 

            Inu Yasha held her hand then a familiar scent caught his nose and he realized where Sumiko was going. "Kikyo!" 

            Everyone looked at him surprised. 

            "She's going after Kikyo!" he shouted. He dropped Kagome's hand almost knocking her down as he leapt up and went in the direction that Sumiko went. 

            Shippou watched after him in disbelief, "That creep!"

            "He's just going to run off and leave Kaogme live this!?" Sango said watching as well. "We don't even know if whatever's in her will kill her or not!"

Kagome moaned in pain and felt the center of the wound pulse. 

"I guess when it comes between Kagome and Kikyo's life…" Miroku trailed off.

Sumiko smiled. "That's right Inu Yasha…make Kagome feel bad…all that hate seed inside of her needs is one unhappy thought to take root and assume control."

Inu Yasha felt a great force hit him in the back and he skidded across the grass landing most ungracefully. He sat up feeling like Kagome had used her enchanted word. He looked back and his heart jumped as he saw Kagome standing a few feet away with her eyes shadowed by her hair and trails of tears going down her cheeks. The wound on her arm had darkened greenish grey.

Kagome looked at him, her eyes full of hate and anger. "_How dare you_." She hissed darkly.

-

            :One last thing I don't understand." Sashimi said. "When you brought Sumiko back, she should have been in a younger form, she's aged much quicker then a regular demon could."

            Naraku was once again, ready to answer this question with pleasure, "I thought it would attack the boys more. Especially Shio."

            Sashimi looked at him disgustedly. "That's sick. Thinking that Shio would go after his own younger sister in such a way…Shio would never-!"

            "You must have been left in the dark while you were dead!" Naraku interrupted her. "Shio's a lot different then what you remember."

-

            Deep in the forest, Kikyo walked in the darkness followed by her shikigami serpants, the only friends she had. The soul stealing demons around her shivered in disturbance. Kikyo stopped walking and stood silently sensing the demon coming. She drew and arrow and fired. 

            Sumiko caught the arrow in her hand as it was coming right at where she was about to land. Doing a flip she landed, held the arrow up mockingly and set it a flame.

            Kikyo watched without expression. "What is it you seek from me, kitsune?" she asked. 

            "What is it I seek?" Sumiko mimicked. She chuckled evilly and stood in a fighting stance. "I seek your undead life." 

            "Very well, I shall purify you, demon." Kikyo said drawing another arrow. 

-

            Inu Yasha stood up watching Kagome. He had never seen her so angry, so upset at him before. She almost looked like she wanted to murder him! 

            Kagome clentched her fists. "_What are you waiting for? Why don't you go save your precious Kikyo?? After all, she's all that matters, right?_" her voice dripped with dark anger and acid sarcasm. "_RIGHT?? AM I RIGHT??!"_

            Inu Yasha was speechless. He didn't know what to say or what to think. The words themselves were shocking, but the emotion in her eyes was incredible. He could only say one word. "Kagome."

            "_DON'T SAY MY NAME UNLESS YOU REALLY WANT ME, YOU SICK, TWO-FACED BASTARD!!_" she thrust her arm forward, a vine poked out of the flesh of her skin, curled around her wrist and fingers creating claws of thorns and woody brown vine. She swiped at him and he barely dodged out of the way in time. More veins broke out of her skin, sprouting leaves and sharp spiky thorns. They curled around her limbs, constricting her body but apparently not bound so tight that she couldn't chase after Inu Yasha. The veins even made her gain agility and speed. 

            Sumiko smiled to herself as she faced off with Kikyo, _The more the dark thought grows, the more the hate plant grows. It will keep feeding off of Kagome's sadness until she dies_.

            Several vines shot out of Kagome's arms and came at Inu Yasha with sharpened ends. He swung tetsusaiga and cut the sharp ends off each of them. Kagome screamed in pain and hugged herself in agony.           

            Inu Yasha's heart sank. He didn't realize that she was sharing pain with the pant growing inside of her. "Kagome! I'm sorry!" he said quickly.

            She glowered at him and swung the vines at him again. He dodged. "_No you're not sorry!!" _she shouted at him. "_You don't care at all! If you cared you wouldn't string me along like a fish on a line!" _

            Inu Yasha dodged another one of her vine attacks but jumped right infront of another attack. He heard the rip of his kimono and felt the white hot pain of his chest being gashed. When the air touched the wound he cried out from the pain and jumped into the foliage of the forest.

            "Yes! That's right!" Kagome shouted, letting tears fall freely from her eyes. "Go off to save your precious Kikyo!! It's not like Kagome matters! She can die for all we care! As long as Kikyo is safe, nothing else in the world matters! It's not like someone who is actually living _loves _you!!" after stating this Kagome gave a loud sob.

            Inu Yasha was actually shivering, but not from fear. He knew that Kagome didn't like him going off to be with Kikyo, but to know that it hurt her this badly, he realized he had truly never considered her feelings. And here he was, hiding while Kagome suffered because of him. An overwhelming hate for himself filled his mind and he pounded his fists into the ground. Though this move seemed to have caught Kagome's attention.

            "_BASTARD!!"_

Inu Yasha was impaled through the shoulder with a vine and pulled back into the clearing where several more vines dug into his body. He gritted his teeth as the pain started to numb, which was not a good sign. He was lifted off of the ground a few inches before he was dropped again on the ground. His nose and mind were clouded with the smell of blood. When he realized it was Kagome's blood too he groaned and tried to look at her. He couldn't move his right arm but his left arm could move a little. He leaned against it and the pain stabbing into him. He managed to sat up and turn his head to look at Kagome.

            She was lying on the ground the vines coming out of her limp, and blood leaked out of the spots where they broke out of her skin. "Kagome." Inu Yasha managed to move over to where she was and lift her into his lap with his almost good arm. "Kagome, wake up!"

            She didn't move. She had no pulse, she looked up at him with glazed eyes, and though she was lifeless, they still showed the pain in her heart she felt before she died. 

            "_Kagome wake up! Don't leave me! Please, don't go!" _Inu Yasha put his face into her hair and actually felt his eyes water. Kagome died, and he was all alone in the forest. He couldn't even imagine what to tell the others, wherever they were.


	28. Destiny

Chapter 28: Destiny

            "Sesshomaru-sama?" 

            Said demon stopped walking and the little girl looked up at him worriedly.

            "What is it, Rin?"

            "Rin has a bad feeling in her tummy. Something bad is happening, Sesshomaru-sama."

            "Don't listen to her, Sesshomaru-sama." Jaken glared at her like she was an annoying little brat. "She has an active imagination, she's just trying to get your attention."

            "But Jaken-sama! Rin has a feeling-!" She trialed off and gasped at something that was behind Sesshomaru and Jaken. Jaken looked and he was just as shocked as her. Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder, remaining expressionless, then turned all the way around to look.

            Sashimi was there, illuminated with light. Her silver, white kimono rippled like waves in the night breeze. She bore the body of Shio in her arms, holding him as if her were a small child peacefully sleeping against her. She floated toward them and stopped in front of Sesshomaru, looking up at him. "You've grown much taller, Sesshomaru-kun." She stated.

            Jaken gasped. "How dare you refer to Sesshomaru-sama with such a casual-!"

            _WHACK_!!

            Sesshomaru kicked Jaken into a tree causing Rin to giggle behind her hands. 

            Sashimi smiled pleasently. "Still as charming as ever though." 

            Sesshomaru said nothing. 

            Rin peaked at Sashimi from behind Sesshomaru's leg.

            Sashimi smiled down at her and winked.

            Rin hid her face in the back of Sesshomaru's legs and giggled again.

            "What a lovely child you have." Sashimi smiled brighter.

            "She's not mine. I found her." Sesshomaru said.

            "And you let her follow." Sashimi smiled at him proudly.

            Sesshomaru said nothing but turned his attention to Shio.

            "He was killed by our sister." Sashimi said.

            Sesshomaru looked back up at her. "You have a sister?"

            "Yes. She wass a dear sweet thing herself until Naraku took control of her." Sashimi said looking down at Shio's peaceful face. 

            Sesshomaru watched Sashimi for a few seconds before speaking. "Sensei."

            "Yes, Sesshomaru-kun?"

            "This sword, tensusaiga," Sesshomaru said, putting his hand on the hilt of it. "Why did my father give me this useless sword?"

            Sashimi brushed a hair out of Shio's face and rocked him a little. "That useless sword, is your destiny Sesshomaru. You're father loved you, and he gave it to you so that you could realize your future." She looked up at him with a kind smile. "Tensusaiga is a necromantic sword…a sword that can save the world….or destroy it…"

            Rin watched as Jaken struggled to get his head out of new hole he put in the side of the tree.

            "This sword? A sword that heals an army of demons with one sweep, destroy the world? Impossible." Sesshomaru said.

            "Only to those who don't know how." Sashimi said plainly. "On one hand, you could use the sword for good, healing the dead and suffering, helping families, samuri, anyone who is unrightly slain. Or the sword could be used for evil. Bringing back to life people so that they would owe you their life later on, bringing back people long dead, an army of zombies at your command, and when someone takes them down, you would just draw your sword and bring them back to life once more. So basically, when you father left this for you, he was asking you one simple question: Are you destined to be in the light? Or the dark?" Sashimi kneeled, gently laying Shio stretched out on the grass before him. She strained up and waited for Sesshomaru's response. 

            Jaken finally got his head out of the tree and Rin came running over to him. "Are you alright, Jaken-sama?" she asked innocently.

            "Do I look like I'm alright??" Jaken asked. 

            Sesshomaru drew Tensusaiga and waited. After a moment he saw some of the minions of Hell sitting around Shio's body. He raised his sword and sliced them in half.

_B-BMP….B-BMP….._

Shio's eyes opened slightly and he looked up at the night sky with a tired expression. After sheathing his sword, Sesshomaru looked at Sashimi and she was smiling at him. "I'm so proud of you." She whispered. "You and Inu Yasha, have made me ever so proud." A tear slid down her cheek. She walked up to Sesshomaru, kissed him on the lips gently and disappeared in a flash of light.

            Shio sat up with his eyes shadowed by his hair. 

            "Look Sesshomaru-sama! That man is alive!" Rin tugged at Sesshomaru's pants leg and pointed at Shio. 

            "Amazing!" Jaken said. 

            Shio stood up with his hair shadowing his eyes.

            "Happy birthday." Sesshomaru said flatly.

            "Leave me alone!" Shio said. He started walking away.

            The three watched him.

            "Is he okay? Rin asked.

            "Of course he's okay! Sesshomaru brought him back to life with the power of Tensusai-GAH!!!" Sesshomaru kicked him into another tree. 

            "Where are you going?" Rin called to Shio.

            Without even glancing at them, Shio answered, "To make a potion."


	29. Elixer of the Full Moon

Well, not that I'm feeling perfect at the moment…I have enough bad things right now to compensate for the good and vise versa, but you don't have to trouble yourself with that, you're here to figure out what's going to happed to everyone so

Chapter 29: Full Moon Elixir

            Several arrows flew threw the air. They hit everything but Sumiko. 

            "Are the arrows really all you have?" Sumiko asked dodging another arrow.

            Kikyo watched her. "What manner of demon are you?"

            "Hey! I asked you a question first!" Sumiko shouted. She drew a deck of cards out of her kimono.

            Kikyo just watched her expressionlessly. 

            Sumiko drew a card and held it up…the six of diamonds. It glowed bright in her hand till the red symbols couldn't be seen. Then she took the card, flipped it and tossed it at the ground under her feet. Like a sonic boom, it exploded into light through out the forest.

            Kikyo squinted through the light and gasped. Six Sumiko's jumped into the air and flew at her, each one giggling evilly. Kikyo crossed her arms putting up a force field. The six Sumiko's all hit the forcefeild, trying to force their way through.

            "You don't make any sense to me, miko." One of the Sumikos said.

            "You're supposedly holy yet you do so many bad things." Another said. All of the Sumikos screamed at once and broke through.

-

            Inu Yasha's ears twitched when he heard the others arrive. He couldn't hear the cries from Shippou, or the diagnosis and despair from Sango, or the prayer being made by Miroku for Kagome's soul. Inu Yasha had become numb of all of his emotions…all gone but the ability to think. "Why?" he asked out loud in a dreamy voice.

            The others didn't seem to hear him but he didn't care.

            "Why does everyone I love die?"

            "HI!" ^___^ 

            "BWA?!" Inu Yasha came out of his shock and jumped backwards as the snow white face of Shitai appeared upside down inches away from his.

            Shitai dropped out of a tree, landing on her feet like a cat and grinning like one too. ^___^

            Everyone looked at her and sweatdropped.

            Inu Yasha recovered. "Who the hell are you?!?!"

            "Ooooh! What a short term memory we have!" Shitai said twirling around once. Don't you remember me? I'm the witch that put that spell on you and your brother and friend! Recognize me?" ^_^ 

            "Well Shio's dead now and your little servant Sumiko is out killing Kikyo!" Inu Yasha said.

            "Partially right." Shitai said.

            "What?"

            "You are only partially right. You don't even know where Shio is so for all you know, he could be dead or alive."

            "But the lying spell-!"

            "You don't know why that was removed either. Also, Sumiko is not my servant, I just brought her back from the dead." She huffed and made a face at Inu Yasha. "So there Mr. Smartyface!!" she then looked dramatically sad. "Naraku fired me without even paying me for my services. He kept my partner though because she has control of Sumiko."

            "Wait." Sango said. "Someone is controlling Sumiko?"

            "Yeah. That fox girl is the biggest baby without that controlling power. Well anyway…I came to join YOUR TEAM!!" ^___^ Shitai beamed happily and stars glittered around her.

            Everyone: ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

            Shitai put her hands over her eyes and screamed, "STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!! YOU'RE MAKING ME PARANOID!!"

            "Weirdo." Inu Yasha muttered. "Wasn't this supposed to be a romantic/angst scene?"

            "Fine! Then I won't do what I came here to do if you're going to be so nasty like that!" Shitai crossed her arms and turned away from them. 

            A few moments of silence passed where Shitai didn't move from that spot sulking fakely as the others didn't move.

            "Inu Yasha." Miroku suddenly said. "Appologize."

            "Huh?" Inu looked up at him as the monk made his way over to Shitai.

            "There is something to the young woman…more then meets the eye you know…" Miroku held Shitai's hands. "Please ignore my friend Miss Shitai and if you would do me a personal favor, please bear my child."

            Shitai looked at him blankly. Sango was about to hit Miroku over the head with her boomerang when Shitai replied, "I'm a lesbian."

            Inu Yasha and Sango facefaulted.

            "What's a lesbian?" Shippou asked scratching his head cluelessly.

            Miroku sighed disappointedly and let go of her hands. "It seems that all women are lesbians lately."

            BAM!

            Sango hit him over the head with her boomerang and shook her fist angrily. "_I'M_ NOT A LESBIAN!!"

            All of a sudden, Miroku clasped her hands. "Sango, would you-?"

            BAM!!

-

            "WHAAA??!?!?!"

            Waterfalls of tears flowed from Kikase's eyes. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT RID OF SHITAI!! WHO'S GONNA PLAY WITH ME NOW?!?!"

            "Straighten up, fool." Naraku sneered at her. She sat on the floor at his feet crying. "Get to work. You know what to do now. Start summoning a demon to get Sumiko."

            Kikase sniffled and brought her flute to her lips sadly.

-

            Shio walked up a very steep hill to the tip top where an old mansion covered in vines and forest growth lay. It was an old house, and no one had lived there for years. Shio pushed apart the growth covering the doorway and stepped inside the dark castle. He walked down the musty hallway to a room that smelled like cinnamon and dust. On the floor was a bed for a smaller person and a placemat with a mortar and pestal. Next to it was a candle which he lit with foxfire. He looked around the old but familiar room. There were some claw marks on the floor and by the bed. He crawled on his hands and knees over to the bed and reached under the pillow. A wooden box came sliding out with the Japanese symbols on it "From Mother to Son". 

            Sliding open the top, the inside of the box was filled with many flasks of potions and dried pressed leaves most of which hadn't survived the weight of time. But luckily, the ones he needed were as potent as they where when they were freshly brewed. He pulled the flasks out holding each between the sides of his fingers and carried them over to the mat. 

            A long time ago, his mother taught him how to make a special potion that could do amazing things to his body, but she said to never use it because he was young and the potion was unstable. But he was a lot older and willing to chance it.

            Each ingredient was added the way mother told him to. After smashing, mixing and grinding them over and over, he poured all of the ingredients into one flask and took it outside where the full moon glowed in the center of the night sky. Shio held the potion up to the moon and watched as the red pulpy liquid became clear and sparkled a bit in Luna's light. 

-

            "I don't like how this writer keeps switching back and forth like that, I'm confused!" Inu Yasha said.

            "Good. You're supposed to be!" Shitai smiled. She rubbed her hands together before going over and kneeling next to Kagome. "Alrighty then…" Shitai reached into the neck of her kimono and pulled out a tin whistle about the length of her fifth finger. She blew into the mouth and a long high pitched tone echoed out. The end of the flute fogged up and small icicles started to grow around Shitai's face. 

            A moment later, the color flushed back into Kagome's cheeks and she gasped for air like she had been under water somewhere. 

            "KAGOME!!" Shippou shouted. 

            Shitai broke a long icicle off of her nose and her eyes teared. "Owie!!" 

            Suddenly, Kagome was swooped into a group hug like she had never felt and gasped for air again. "Can't….breath!"

            They all let go of her and she went back to her normal healthy glow. "I saw a light at the end of the tunnel! My life flashed before my eyes!......It was strange…." ;;;;;

            Then she was hugged by Shippou and Inu Yasha at the same time except she felt Inu Yasha shivering a bit. "Inu Yasha?"

            "I'm sorry Kagome!" he whimpered.

            "Uh…..It's okay, Inu Yasha…I think…what happened?" she pulled away and asked. 

            "We'll tell you later, Kagome-sama." Miroku said. "There's something happening right now across the forest."

-

Kikyo was flung onto her stomach and felt a heavy force land on her middle back making her cry out a little. Sumiko pinned Kikyo's hands against the ground where she could do the least damage. Kikyo's bow lay several feet away. Sumiko shouted. "One! Two! Three! You're out! WAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!" 

            Kikyo growled a little. She didn't have the strength to get her off, physically or spiritually. Somehow, her arrows bounced off of Sumiko like they were pieces of styrophome. And she had pretty much exhausted most of her miko power getting rid of the other five Sumikos.

            "Get ready!" Sumiko said. She tightened her grip on Kikyo's wrists. Kikyo felt a helium like feeling inside of herself. Sumiko looked down at her after trying and commented, "Geez! You're like hollow chocolate! There's not even an ounce of light inside for me to take!" she then asked herself out loud. "Aren't Miko's supposed to be filled with endless light? Oh well then, I'll just steal her souls…there's a lot of those!"

            Kikyo groaned from the grip Sumiko had on her wrists. "I know what you are now! You're a leech!"

            "Tss….if I were a leech, I know that I could find better targets then you, lady." Sumiko said reaching inside of her again. "Wow…you need all of these souls to function? My design is much more manageable. I have everything you don't!" she sucked two souls out of Kikyo at once making the priestess feel slightly light headed. 

            "Don't be a baby!" Sumiko said. "I've got hundreds more to take!" Just when she was about to extract another soul, someone dropped on the ground a few feet away. Sumiko smiled at him. "Well look who it is! How was the afterlife, Shio?"

            He glared at her. "They didn't know whether to put me in heaven or hell. Until I was brought back, they argued over whether the good side or bad side showed the most."

            Sumiko laughed under her breath. "Sounds sublime!"

            Kikyo looked up at Shio with droplets of sweat on her forehead. She recognized him right away as the demon she went after a while ago, and thought that Kagome purified him. "You!" Kikyo shouted.

            Shio looked down at Kikyo, blinked, raised one of his sexy eyebrows and asked, "Who are you?"

            "Baka," Kikyo said. "Am I that easy to forget?"

            "I've never seen you before." Shio said before turning his attention back to Sumiko. "Well little sis, it looks like you've made a big mistake."

            "You two are siblings?" Kikyo groaned loudly.

            "And what is that, dear older brother?" Sumiko asked, ignoring Kikyo.

            "Your little plan was working just fine until you went and stole my light." Shio said. 

            Sumiko squinted at him and didn't sense a trace of light. "Wow." She commented. "I drained you good, didn't I?"

            "You stabbed me if I remember." He said. "By taking my light, you've also taken away petty feelings from me." He raised his right hand and balled it into a fist cracking the knuckles. "For example, if I were to kill my own sister, I wouldn't feel bad about it."

            Sumiko didn't shrink off, only smiled interestedly. "Oh my, Kikyo, look at this. Mr. Playa is threatening me."

            Shio reached into his kimono and pulled out the elixir of the full moon he had made and downed the whole thing, tilting his head back to make sure he got each drop. 

            "Oh, and he wants things to be interesting." Sumiko said. She got up and walked aside from Kikyo, who was too dizzy to get up anyway.

            "Elixir of the full moon? I didn't know you still knew that potion." Sumiko grinned excitedly. "I love watching what happens though."

            Kikyo kept her head up watching then saw what she meant. Within moments after he drank the potion he began to grow a little bit taller till he was as tall as Sesshomaru. 

            Sumiko laughed and came at him aiming to claw him in the face. Right as she was about to do so, Shio's hand shot up and blocked with a pair of his own sharp claws. They grew longer and sharper. Sumiko did a flip over his head and came at him again. Shio pulled himself into a fighting stance and his muscles pumped. He blocked each of her blows. Sumiko made one more swing and made contact with something. Shio skidded back on all fours. The white ribbon holding his hair up fell in two pieces and his silky auburn hair fell down his back, then turned white as the moon. His ears grew elf-like on the sides of his head. He blinked and his emerald eyes turned ice blue. Sumiko crossed her hands in front of herself and the palms went blood red. She charged him to make her special attack. "_Crimson light claw!"_

            Shio went to jump to the side but felt himself being weighed down by something. His eyes widened and he looked behind himself. His silky brown tail had grown two times longer and was big and fluffy. "Gods, this thing is heavy." He said, quickly tossing it over his shoulder and barely dodging Sumiko's attack. Two stripes appeared on each side of his cheek and he came at Sumiko with super speed. She didn't expect it and he hit her with one of his special attacks, "_Soul Shattering Iron Claw!"_

            Sumiko's green kimono ripped down the middle and she was thrown into the trees. Shio landed a few feet away scowling at where she was. She jumped out of the tree and tossed the green kimono aside. Underneath was the white under kimono that Kagome gave her when they first met. "Well, this hardly seems fair anymore does it?" Sumiko asked, still smiling at him. You bring out your dog demon side, and yet I'm still mostly kitsune, maybe I should-"she pulled a flask out of her kimono "-even the odds a bit." 

            "Go ahead." Shio growled.

            Sumiko swallowed the potion and tossed the flask aside as she started to transform.

-

            "Look! They're straight ahead, I can see the light through the trees!" Sango called from her perch on Kirara. She, Miroku and Shippou sat on the demon cat while Kagome was with Inu Yasha. 

            "Wait." Miroku said squinting at one of the moving figures ahead. "Is that—Sesshomaru?"

            "That one looks like-" Inu Yasha tried to determine the other figure "-Sashimi!"

            They entered right as Shio struck Sumiko hard across the face. She reeled then looked back at him and growled. She looked almost exactly like Sashimi, but her ears were more like Sesshomaru's and her tail was long and thin. 

            "Shio!" Sango called from Kirara. 

            "Don't fight her!" Shippou shouted.

            Shio went on fighting Sumiko like he didn't hear them. He clocked Sumiko across the face and she flew into a tree. He ran over and clawed at her neck, holding her on the ground choking her. 

            "Shio, stop it!" They started to run toward his, but he looked up at them and hissed threateningly. That stopped them in their tracks.

            "Back off!" Shio said in a deeper more demonic voice.  "I'm going to kill her now! And if you try to defend her I'll kill you too! She stole my light, and hurt us all! She's nothing but trouble and if anyone is going to kill my sister, I will!"

            "Your-?" Kagome gasped.

            "Sister?" Inu Yasha asked.

            "Aka Sumiko! Be a good girl and die!" he shouted at her, his eyes turned blood red. 

            Sumiko choked loudly then put her claws on Shio's hands. His eyes widened in confusion just as she burnt his hands with light. Screaming, he let her go but just as he did, she jumped up and kicked him, barely missing his neck. 

            It was unbelieveable. Brother and sister fighting in such a way. "It's not right." Kagome suddenly said out loud. Then without warning, her vision became blurry. Fear seized her until she realized that somewhere, a music box was playing. It was a sweet and innocent tune….it reminded her of what Sumiko was like before she became a slave of Naraku's magic. Then she heard a little boy laugh, "Watch, Sashimi!"

            A top landed on the ground and grew to the size of a small cat, whizzing with light and making whistling noises. After half a minute, it started to slow down, shrinking to it's original size. 

            "Wow, Shio! That's so cool!" A little girl with long furry elf-like ears smiled brightly, watching the top interestedly till it stopped. 

            The little boy sitting on the ground smiled up at her. He was very short, a little bit taller then Shippou with long brownish red hair. Shio. 

            His brilliant green eyes glistened and he picked up the top and began to wind it again.

            "You're quite the spellbinder, you know that? I don't think any child your age is smart enough to invent his own toys!" the girl said. She was sitting on a fallen tree watching him. 

            "You really think so?" he asked looking away, the visible skin of his fox ears turned pinker. 

            "I know so! If you practiced hard enough, you will be a better mage then me someday."

            He stopped winding his top and looked up at her as if she was saying something impossible. 

            She smiled at his cute expression and gave his ear a playful tug.

            "Hey! Watch it!" his cheeks flushed this time and he pried her fingers off of his ear.

            She just laughed playfully and stood up in front of him. "And maybe someday, I'll teach you how to use your light."

            "My light? I don't have any light." He shrugged.

            "Shio, everything has light, it's just hidden deeper in others or they don't know how to use it." She sat down next, pulled him into her lap and rested her cheek on the top of his head. He just stared upward confused. "No matter who you are or what you do, you will always have light inside of you. The light is the good in people's hearts, you can never lose it, but it can always grow." She held out her hand for him to see and a small orb of light the size of a bumblebee formed in it. "Just as I'll always have you, and you'll always have me. You're never alone when you have your light."

            Shio stared at the orb in child-like wonder. Slowly, he lifted his hand and stretched it out to touch the orb. Right as his fingers grazed the surface, everything went black. Kagome's vision came back into view, and she saw Shio and Sumiko fighting again. "I got it!" she shouted. 

            "Is it contagious?" Shippou asked.

            Without another word, Kagome bolted toward the battle.

            "Kagome!" Inu Yasha shouted after her.

            _I have to stop the fight! Kagome thought. _I know I received that vision for a reason, it's up to me!__

Sumiko staggered and fell to her knees, covered in deep gashes. Blood stained her white kimono and even highlighted the tips of her hair. Panting and sweating, she squinted up as Shio staggered over in a similar condition, yet he was still able to stand and raise his claws to her. He was about to hit her when a flash of white came in front of his vision, he looked up and saw Kagome standing in front of Sumiko, looking back into his eyes in a mixture of determination, fear, and hope.

            "Move it, Kagome." Shio said. "I already told you guys I won't spare you." 

            "No." Kagome replied in a shaky voice. "Don't do this Shio, you don't want to do it."

            "How the hell do you know what I want and don't want!" he shouted, making her flinch a little bit. He glared at her through his demonic red eyes. "Whether I want to or not, I must kill her."

            "That's not true. Just calm down." Her voice became a bit steadier. "We can be reasonable, Shio. You don't have to kill her and I know you don't want to." She smiled a little bit. "She's your little sister, and she loves you very much."

            Shio just stared at Kagome, he looked a little bit afraid. 

            "If you give her a chance, you will see how much you love her too!" Tears trickled down Kagome's cheeks but she looked so happy. "No matter what, you can never lose all your light. It's one thing you will always have. With that and your sister, you will never be alone!" 

Shio dropped his claws and just stared at her wide eyed, though he wasn't seeing her. Kagome looked over her shoulder, smiling down at Sumiko, who looked confused herself. 

            "And Sumiko, you've had the light all along! You've only added Shio's love to yours!" Kagome said. 

            Sumiko looked up at her dumbfounded. "But…I'm stronger!" she suddenly said. "I'm the better demon now! And he's nothing but scum-!"

            "Oh get real Sumiko, we all know how much you love Shio! Why don't you just come out and say it!" 

            Sumiko looked taken aback.

            "Come on, say it!" Kagome cheered her as if cheering a small child to walk for the first time. "I love you, Kitty! Say it! I love you, Kitty!" 

            Sumiko looked down at the ground, memories stiring inside of her. She said aloud in a soft voice. "Kitty…"

            *****/////// Shio went over and put an arm around Sumiko's shoulder. "Hi!" ^_^ he said.///////////*****

            *****////// Sumiko reached up and started petting both of Shio's ears, catching him off guard.    "Pretty kitty!" She said. ^_^//////*****

            *****////////// She hugged Shio. "Sumiko love you, Kitty!"//////////*****

            A salty teardrop fell onto Sumiko's knee. She clutched her arm and the gashes on her body filled with light and healed. She tossed her head up, her hair twirling with tears along with them, she looked up at Shio with large eyes that were no longer seductive and catlike, but misty, pretty, and innocent. "KITTY!" she cried.

            He looked up at her, his eyes back to normal but full of love and lined with tears. He was gritting his teeth to keep them from falling "Sumiko!" 

            Kagome reached her hand out to Sumiko who grasped it readily. Kagome meant to only pull the girl to her feet, but Sumiko used her hand to spring herself into the air, twirl and fly down toward Shio. He held his arms wide and caught her. They both spun around by the force of the landing and Sumiko sobbed into his chest, gripping the back of his kimono tightly in her fists. He hugged her with as much force and put his face in her hair. Hiding the tears and trying to choke them back. Tears make faces all red and puffy. 

            "Kitty!" Sumiko cried again. She looked up at him. "Sumiko was so scared! She did bad things and couldn't stop it! It was a nightmare!" 

            He hugged tighter and kissed her forehead a couple of times. "It's okay Sumiko. You're fine now, I'm sorry too!" He had to put his face back in her hair before he actually sobbed. Grown men weren't supposed to cry.

            Miroku and Sango hugged and sobbed, Shitai hugged the both of them and sobbed, Shippou screamed happily teary eyed, Kagome cried, standing next to Shio and Sumiko, Inu Yasha looked misty eyed but was better at hiding and holding it then Shio was. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Trust me, ya'll, It's far from over! ^_~


	30. Sashimi Hasn't Changed

Believe it or not…I already have an idea for a sequel! OO Plus seven other story ideas….I'm telling you…^ ^ ;;; personally, I think I ooze creativity…which can be good or bad….once this one is done, I can start three more! ^_^ I'm asking for trouble of course…this is probably the longest story I have so far….

"Families are like brownies; sweet with a few nuts."

Chapter 30: Sashimi Hasn't Changed

Kohaku sat on a rock under Kikase. She was playing her flute, summoning a strong demon. He listened to the long low notes that echoed through the trees and over the hills. He yawned sleepily and rested his cheek on the palm of his hand, staring out into the space in front of him. From what he could see was a grassy knoll connecting into the forest of turquoise, and deep blue shades of the night. A cricket  chirped nearby and jumped past him. A bullfrog puffed out its throat making a deep croaing sound, then shot out it's tongue and caught the cricket. He heard a loud crunch from inside the bullfrog's mouth before it hopped away. 

            Kohaku ran his fingers through his hair and looked into the forest through half lidded eyes. There was a brief flash of light between two trees. Kohaku's eyes widened a bit becoming aware of something out there. Lifting his head from his hand he stared at the spot the light came from to see if it would happen again. He didn't blink, in case he would miss it. Sure enough, there was another flash. 

            Kohaku looked over his shoulder at Kikase, who was busy concentrating on the magic of the notes being played. She wouldn't notice if he slipped out for a second to check what it was. He slowly got up, keeping a hand on his chained blade and walked cautiously into the woods. 

            As soon as he could no longer see where Kikase was, another light flashed in a differenet direction of the forest. He went in that direction till he got to a small muddy opening in the forest where a circle opening in the treetops gave a view of the moon and gave the opening a natural spotlight. Also standing in the clearing was a woman, whom at first, Kohaku thought was an apparition. She was dressed in white rob looking very beautiful and pure. 

            Kohaku took a step toward her and asked, "Are you an angel?"

            She smiled at him. "No. My name is Sashimi of the Starlight. I would like you to come with me." She said, holding out her white hand to him. She watched him until he asked, "What for?"

            "I would like to take you to your family." She said.

            Kohaku's heart jumped into his throat. "My family? But…my parents are d-d-"

            "Not that family," Sashimi interrupted. "Your _other family."_

            Kohaku didn't know he had another family. Though he remembered Kikase telling him that he was family with Kagura and Naraku and his other minions. "I don't know if they are my real family." He answered looking away.

            "I'll bring you to _her_." Sashimi said.

            The first person who came to Kohaku's mind when she mentioned "_her" was Sango. Just as if she had read his mind, Sashimi stated, "She's your sister Kohaku, and she's worried about you. Would you like to go to her?" _

            Her smile was pleasant and honest, and she continued to hold her hand out to him. Kohaku reached his hand out hesitantly and placed it in hers. Her skin was very soft as if she where a princess. And she was warm too, like the sun on a bright spring day. 

            She nodded to him and said, "Let's go!" ^_^

-

            "Sumiko!" Kagome came over to her and pulled the girl's thumb out of her mouth. Sumiko looked up at her deprived. Kagome waved her finger, "Thumb sucking can lead to buck teeth, and there are all of there tape worm reminents under your nails, it's really disgusting." 

            Sumiko looked like a sad puppydog. "Sorry, Mommy."

            All of a sudden, Shio came over and grabbed Sumiko's arm. She looked up at him and he said. "It's okay, Sumiko, suck your thumb all you want."

            She smiled and pludged said body part into her mouth.

            "Shio!" Kagome cried.

            "Shio nothing! She's my sister, as well as my responsibility!" Shio said. "If she wants buck teeth, let her have buck teeth! It might even make her cuter."

            Sumiko's eyes widened, she looked down at her thumb then back at Shio. "What's buck teeth?"

            "It's when your two front teeth get _really_ long." Shio said putting an emphasis on 'really'. "It makes you talk funny, and it kind of makes you look like a rabbit." 

            Sumiko blinked, horrified and looked at her thumb. She then dropped her hand at her side quickly and said, "Sumiko stop!" 

            Kagome looked up at Shio amazed at his logic. He smiled and went to go sit down with Inu Yasha. "I bet I would make a pretty good father." Shio gave him a somewhat silly smile and leaned back with his hands behind his head. 

            Inu Yasha rolled his eyes before Kagome came and sat next to him, leaning against him. His eyes widened in shock and he looked down at her happy and relaxed features. He blushed a little bit. He already knew he had no need to be embarrassed about something simple like her touching him, but it pleased him enough to make the color rise in his cheeks a bit. 

            Sango smiled at the cute couple then felt an arm snake around her waist. Miroku leaned in from the side and whispered, "Getting any ideas, Sango?"

            WHACK!

            Shippou sweatdropped. Hopefully for his sake, the fic will no longer trail into the R rated regions. She shivered at the giraffes dream he had and began rocking back and forth. 

            The campfire roared and crackled in the night. 

            "How long are you going to look like that Shio?" Inu Yasha asked. "You look like Sesshomaru, and it's getting on my nerves."

            "The spell won't wear off till the sun comes up." Shio said. "And as you can see by the position of the moon, the time of the season, and the color of the sky, we still have at least four hours before daybreak."

            "Oh." Inu Yasha said and blinked cutely. 

            The fire began to grow higher and brighter.

            "Dude, how many of those magic log things did Kagome use?" Shio asked looking at the fire.

            The fire roared six feet high turning bright white. 

            "Get away from it!" Miroku shouted and everyone ran away from the fire screaming.

            POW!

            The campfire exploded and the forest went dark. 

            "What happened?" Shippou asked.

            "Sumiko scared!" Sumiko cried.

            All of a sudden they heard a girl moan and say, "The landing didn't come out right on that one, did it?"

            "Who's there?" Sango asked.

            Shippou suddenly created foxfire in his hand and held it up for everyone to see. 

            Inu Yasha and Shio saw who it was and screamed.

            Sashimi was pulling herself up out of the ashes of the wood pile, with her robes white and untainted by the dirt. She helped Kohaku to his feet.

            "Kohaku??" Sango gasped.

            "Oh and," Sashimi pulled something small out of the lining of her kimono and held it up. The shikon shard twinkled in the foxfire light. "I found this lodged in young Kohaku here's back. Is it important for something?"

            "A shikon shard!" Kagome came forward followed by Sango.

            "But, if the shard is removed – how can he still be alive?" Sango asked looking over Kohaku whom looked very much alive.

            "Well, when I took the shard out I filled the hole with light because it started gushing blood. But otherwise, we're all fine and safe, right?" Sashimi smiled at them.

            GLOMP!

            "_Thank you so much!" Sango hugged Sashimi. _

            "No trouble at all." Sashimi smiled at her.

            Sango let go of her still smiling with tears lining her eyes and hugged Kohaku.

            Kagome sighed happily. "Another brother and sister happily reunited." ^_^

            Sashimi heard Kagome's comment and turned to smile at her. "Hi there!" ^_^

            "Hi!" ^_^ Kagome smiled back.

            "Did you get the vision I sent you?" Sashimi asked excitedly.

            "You sent me that vision?" Kagome asked surprised.

            "Yeah! It was a snap." Sashimi said. "Plus I figured you would be a better person at saving my brother and sister then Miss Kikyo….she was a bit worn out herself. By the way, where is she?" 

            Kagome suddenly realized they had forgotten all about Kikyo! Oo 

            Right on que, Kikyo came limping into camp using her long bow as a crutch, still messed up looking. 

            Sashimi walked over and grabbed Kikyo's wrist, the cuts in her skin and clothes healed and the blood stains vanished. Kikyo stood up and looked at Sashimi expressionlessly. "Who are you?" Kikyo asked.

            Sashimi struck a cute pose. "Sashimi of the star! I'm a goddess and I just healed you!" ^__^V

            Kikyo stared at her for a few seconds then walked past her without so much as a thank you. Sashimi watched her confused until Shio came over to her with Sumiko clinging to his back, her arms hanging over his shoulders and her legs wrapped around his waist, acting like a papoose. 

            Sashimi turned to them, "And there they are!" ^_^ She hugged them both while Sumiko was still on Shio's back. 

            Shio looked up at her like he was holding himself back from creating another emotional scene. "Sashimi," he said to release emotional energy. 

            Sashimi gave a Goku-confident smile and said, "Well aren't you handsome all grown up and everything! It looks like you've used mom's elixir of the full moon spell also!" ^_^ she reached out and grabbed one of his elflike ears. 

            He laughed and a light pink color spread over his cheeks. 

            Sashimi laughed again giving him a large smile. "Hmmm….now how could a boy as handsome as you not have a mate by now?"

            Shio's laughter faded out but he kept smiling and sweatdropped nervously.

            Sashimi gave him a chilling grin that made the hair on the back of Inu Yasha's neck prick. "Shio-kun," Sashimi said eerily. "Let's just say a little evil birdy told me, that you've hit many a "home runs" with numerous women if you understand the expression."

            Shio: ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

            Sashimi: *eerie smile*

            Inu Yasha: *shudders and hides behind Kagome*

- - ///////"Well Shio? Have you a way to explain yourself?" Sashimi asked in a tone that said that she was about to go from Florence Nightingale to Bloody Mary. 

Shio laughed even more nervously. Sumiko who was still sitting on his back looked confused. Shio held his hands up, "Well Sashimi, I-I-" ;;;;;;;;

"Shio?" Sashimi said in a deadly sweet voice.

"Yes?" ;;;;;;

"I would like you to do me a eensy weensy favor, sweet little brother." She made him shiver in fear. "For the sake of myself, your younger sister's innocence, and most importantly for your own life, why don't you start looking for a real mate for a while?" 

            Shio laughed nervously and nodded so as not to provoke her, but he felt like he was in a freezer and Sashimi's gaze was turning him into a rather handsome ice sculpture.

            Sumiko blinked innocently. 

            "Ah, Miss Sashimi?" Miroku came over and she spun around to face him. "May I ask you a question?"

            Sango groaned, already imagining what Sashimi would think of his child bearing question.

            "Please, if you could tell me," he held her hands up and said, "When Shio was doing his mating call, why was Sumiko unaffected?"

            Everyone but Shio, Sumiko, and Sashimi blinked in amazement that he didn't give his famous quote.

            "Well there's an easy question!" Sashimi smiled and turned to look at her brother, "Shio! Do you believe in incest?"

            "Huh? No!" he said.

            "There you go!" Sashimi said. "If he doesn't believe in incest, then the mating call wouldn't work on Sumiko, would it?"

            "But wait a minute!" Miroku sweatdropped. "If it only works on what he wants or believes in, then how come _guys were answering to the mating-?!"_

            "Next question! I am on a roll!" Sashimi shouted raising her hands in the air triumphantly. Then she pointed a finger at Inu Yasha with her arms still in the air. "You're turn, Inu boy!"

            He cleared his throat and thought for a few moments. "Oh! Why is Shio collecting Shikon shards, and also I have a question about-"

            "One at a time, hun." Sashimi said walking over to him. She grabbed his hands and raised them away from him so she could look him over better. She smiled, "Very nice! ^_^ You've filled out well, Inu Yasha!"

            Inu Yasha looked away embarrassed. 

"No I'm serious!" Sashimi commented. She looked over at where Kagome and Sango where. "Can you believe that just fifty or so years ago, this guy was just a scrawny little kid?" ^_^ she grabbed Inu Yasha's ear.

"Aw, come on, Sashimi, don't even go there!" Shio sweatdropped.

"And why not?" Sashimi put him in a headlock with her other arm. "I'm your older sister!" she looked at Inu Yasha, "And I'm your training teacher! If it weren't for me, you couldn't "sankon tessou" anyone!"

"So you're their training teacher?" Sango asked interestedly.

"Yep, and I know more about them then anyone else!" Sashimi rubbed her cheek against the top of Shio's head. He was turning blue from lack of oxygen.

"I know that when Shio was a just a wee little kit," Sashimi's eyes became large and misty, "he used to put on my dresses and pretend to be me! It was so cute!" ^____^ 

Inu Yasha howled with laughter, "WAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAAA!!!" 

Shio looked freaked out, "No I didn't!! She's lying!!" 

"No, it's true!" Sashimi said, giving Inu Yasha a noggie to make him stop laughing. "And Inu Yasha first came to me for training when he was thirteen, oh he was so cute then! ^_^ I mean he's cute now but he had the sweet little baby face then!!"

"Aww!" Kagome and Sango said. ^__^

Inu Yasha's whole face turned red and he looked like he was going to die. 

"Even at that age, he cried in his sleep calling for his mommy.." T_T Sashimi said looking very sympathetic.

Inu Yasha growled angry and embarrassed, but Sashimi didn't seem to notice.

"And with them I know everything…the way they thought, the way they acted, I've even seen them naked on numorous occasions." 

Inu Yasha and Shio suddenly froze in their struggle and went pale white. 

"Aw, crap." Miroku said turning away. Knowing what was coming already and wanted to not hear a single word of it.

"Well it's a little known fact," Sashimi whispered loudly. "That Inu Yasha's thing is bigger then Shio's."

Inu Yasha: O O 

Shio: O O

Everyone else: O O

Sashimi looked upward ponderously. "Inu Yasha did start puberty first, though Shio obviously now uses his more-"

"SASHIMI!!" Shio screamed pulling out of Sashimi's chock hold and started wringing her neck. "THAT'S MY MOST WELL KEPT SECRET, SASHIMI!! AND YOU JUST BLABBED IT TO THE WORLD THAT INU YASHA'S NELSON IS BIGGER!!! WHY MUST YOU COME BACK TO MAKE ME SUFFER!!!???" 

"What's a nelson?" Shippou and Sashimi asked.

"I didn't come for that, Silly Shio!" she said putting her hand against his face and pushed him away while smiling. "I'll tell you why I'm here after I answer Inu Yasha's question first."

She went over to Shio, "Let's see. Why did you start collecting shikon shards Shio?" 

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I just remember it was for something important."

"Hmmmm…" Sashimi examined him before glomping him in a hard bear hug.

"GAH!" Shio's eyes bulged but they were still beautiful. He made a loud chocking sound.

"I'm going to look inside your memory and show the answer to everyone, okay?" she asked. Shio gasped and gagged.

"I'll take that as an 'okay.'" She said and hugged him harder closing her eyes.

Shitai turned around and covered her eyes.

"I can't look. Tell me what happens."

Inu Yasha pulled a camera out of her kimono and took a picture.

"Where did you get that??" Kagome asked.

"From your pack." Inu Yasha answered plainly.

Kagome snatched it from him. "Quit going through my stuff without asking!"

"I was going to put it back!" he shouted.

"Found it!" ^_^ Sashimi smiled. "Everyone close your eyes and you'll see it."

Everyone closed their eyes like she said.

They saw a steep hill with a beaten dirt path going along the edge of it. A beautiful man who was obviously an enchanter walked leaning forward as people usually do when going up a steep hill such as this one. 

            "Who's idea was it to go this way?" An enchanter woman came from right behind him asked.

            "How should I know?" he answered back in a deep sexy voice.

            Behind her, a short kitsune teenager laughed and said, "Wow, are you two out of shape."

            A prostitute woman who was walking behind him said, "Well I feel like I'm going to die. It's way to hot out here." 

            And walking up that path behind her, Shio was walking and watching the prostitute's shiney black, curly hair bounce around on her shoulders. He reached out to pull a string and she squeaked and batted his hand away. 

            "What??" Shio held his hand looking confused and hurt, "I just wanted to touch it!"

            She gave him a reproachful look, "Step off, child. When you become rich, then you can go around touching women's hair or whatever without getting slapped."

            Shio nodded sadly, caressing his hand. Heand continued to follow the group. "But you're a prostitute, what does it matter?" he asked.

            "It matters because only paying customers are welcome to touch my hair!" she snapped.

            Shio sighed unhappily. Then a little human girl, the last member of the group and dressed as a hunter, ran up next to Shio. "Shio-sama, can you tell me a story?" she asked.

            He smiled at her for a few seconds before asking, "Well, how about the story of Inu Yasha?" 

            "Oooh! I love that one!" the little girl jumped excitedly.

            He told her about how he met Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru, the fact that Inu Yasha cared about his sister and that Sesshomaru also fancied her, and that one day when they had a fight for her, a demon came and his sister sacrificed herself to save them. Then he told her about how after that, him and Inu Yasha always visited each other, going to parties and talking and making mischief. 

            The little girl sighed, "Sounds like fun, it does."

            "It was," Shio said. "We were thick as thieves then." Then he sighed as she did, only his was somewhat sad. "But one day, he met some woman or something...and…." he looked at the innocent expression on the little girl's face, gave her a forced smile and lied, "And they lived happily ever after together!"

            "Yay!" she cheered. "I love that story more every time I hear it!" ^_^

            Shio's smile dropped and he turned to face the line again. In truth, he didn't really know what happened. He just remembered Inu Yasha telling him that he had found his soulmate, the one that matched Sashimi's prophecy, "The one in his future with the shikon shard." And after that, he never saw him again…for fifty years...

            All of a sudden there was a burst of light in the sky. Shio turned his head quickly and looked up at it. Small beams of light shot out of the big light and flew in all different directions all over Japan. 

            "Whoa!" The enchanter in the beginning gasped looking up at it.

            "It's so pretty!" The little girl exclaimed.

            Then one of the beams of light flew in their direction.

            "_Duck!!"__ The other kitsune shouted. Everyone threw themselves on the ground and the beam of light hit the ground in front of Shio's face. He blinked and his vision focused on a piece of broken glass. "What's this?" he asked, picking it up._

            The little girl got up and saw a large fallen tree branch along side of the dirt road, picked it up and started swinging it in the air to listen to the cool _whoosh sound it made. ^___^_

            "Wait! I do know what this is!!" Shio said excitedly. "It's a piece of the shikon jewel Inu Yasha told me about!!" (AN: Funny….he can remember the shikon jewel after fifty years, yet he can't remember Kikyo after a few days….) 

            "What's the shikon jewel?" the prostitute asked.

            Shio held it up to the light. "They say it grants wishes to whoever has them!....At least, that's what Inu Yasha said…." Shio smiled at jewel shard suddenly getting an idea. _I know what I can do! If Inu Yasha is really dead like everyone says so, then I can find the rest of these shards and bring him back to life! It's perfect! I'm going to see my best buddy again! This is the greatest day of my-!_

WHACK!

            The little girl accidentally whacked Shio in the back of the head giving him swirly eyes and the vision went dark.

            Everyone in reality opened their eyes and sweatdropped.

            "Oh yeah, that's why I can't remember anything that happened that day." Shio said rubbing the back of his head. ;;;;;;

            Sashimi let go of Shio and went up to Inu Yasha making him jump in shock. "Soooo, you said you have another thing to ask me?" she said putting her hands together under her chin. 

            Inu Yasha sweatdropped looking for a way to ask. "W-well, remember that prophecy …that my soul mate is the girl in my future with a shikon shard?" 

            "Mmmmmhmmmm!" Sashimi grinned. ^___________^***

            Kikyo and Kagome stared at them.

            "Well," Inu yasha looked down, wondering if he wanted to hear the answer or not. "I guess….I was wondering if…."

            "Oh, you're taking too long!!" Sashimi shouted suddenly, causing everyone to look at her. "You want to know if Kikyo is it, right???" she asked pointing at said priestess.

            "Um," Inu Yasha sweardropped.

            Sashimi went over and looked Kikyo in the eyes determinedly. Kikyo stared back emotionlessly. Then Sashimi tsked and said, "Hardly," she walked away from Kikyo and toward Inu Yasha. 

            He sweatdropped and asked, "What do you mean, hardly?"

            "I mean, Inu Yasha," she said, using his shoulder as an elbow rest, "It's hard for someone to give life to children, when they have no life at all. If you want a mate, at least get one that will give you pups and actually cares about you."

            "Kikyo cares about me!" Inu Yasha shouted suddenly.

            Sashimi shook her head calmly. "Uh-uh."

            "Well then who do you mean then? Who else in my future has the shikon jewel??" he shouted.

            Sashimi sighed then noticed Kagome. She saw the way she looked compared to Kikyo and sensed the abundance of light inside of her. Sashimi smiled and walked over to her. Kagome watched her, wondering what she wanted. Sashimi looked her over and said, "You're interesting. What's your name, child?" 

            "My name?" Kagome asked. "Well, my name is Kagome, Higurushi Kagome."

            "Hmmm…." Sashimi thought for a second before holding out her arms, "Hug please!" ^_^

            Kagome looked at her hesitantly before opening her arms and getting glomped into a bear hug. It wasn't as strong as Shio's, but it was pretty tight. After a few moments, Sashimi backed away and smiled at her, the light in her eyes brighter then before. "Ah, so you're not from this time!"

            Kagome looked at her shocked. "How did you know that??" 

            Sashimi smiled coolly tapping the star on her forehead, "I have my ways." Then she looked over her shoulder to give Inu Yasha a sly smile. "You know, Inu Yasha, I never said that your soul mate was from _your future. I specifically said "in __the future" if you were paying attention."_

            Inu Yasha looked taken aback.

            "Hmmm…let's see…" Sashimi said. "Kagome is from _the _future, the shikon jewel came out of _her, she cares about you, and is fertile." She winked at him. "Gee, sooooo many connections…" _

            _Boom_

"What was that?" Sango asked looking around.

            Inu Yasha, Shio, Sashimi, and Sumiko's ears twitched in different directions trying to find where it was. 

            _Boom_

"Whatever it is, that one sounded closer." Inu Yasha said. 

            Shippou jumped into Kagome's arms and they hugged each other looking around nervously. 

            _BOOM_

"_Over there!" Inu Yasha pointed over at where Sumiko was standing facing all of them with her back to the woods. She blinked a little bit confused. Suddenly, a giant clawed hand reached out of the forest and grabbed her around the waist. She screamed as it started lifting her into the air._

            Inu Yasha gasped and his mind flashed back to the day his mother died and the demon that picked her up and snapped her like a twig. "Sumiko!"

            Sumiko burst into terrified tears. 

            Shio jumped up a tree without another thought and grabbed Sumiko's hand as she was being pulled away by the monster. The monster, standing high over the tree tops, tried to pull Sumiko away from Shio who had one hand grabbing Sumiko's and the other hand holding onto the top of the tree.

            Sumiko held onto his hand for dear life, "Kitty, help!" she cried.

            Shio groaned. He was usuing all of his dog demon strength just to hold her and the tree at the same time. "Just hold on Sumiko!" he shouted.

            Then from the west, the sun started to rise.

            Shio saw the hair in his face start to fade into red. _Oh no! he looked toward the rising sun then back up at Sumiko horrified. Her eyes became emerald like his once more. __The spell is fading! I'm about to lose half of my strength! I'll be ripped in half!!_

_**********************************************************_

 ^ ^;;;; hehe…I'm guessing my friends that I used to talk to over IM hate me now or something. They haven't read any of my stories in a while…I guess they are used to me telling them I update….now I'm all sad and stuff….V V


	31. Chocolate Marshmellow Man

Chapter 31: Chocolate Marshmallow Man

            The sun slowly rose out of the distance, a fiery symbol of Shio and Sumiko's decreasing dog demon power. Shio strained to hold his grip on his little sister's hand. Their palms were sweaty, but they feared separation enough to hold onto each other. Their claws shrank.

            "Kitty! I'm scared!" Sumiko cried.

            "Just hold on!" he shouted back. Then it came. The tingling in his muscles and the rising pressure in his body, while his mind screamed at him to let go. "I won't let go!" he shouted.

            Sumiko screamed as the pain started to consume her too.

            "Kirara!" 

            The cat grew to full size and leapt to her master's side with a roar. Sango shifted the weight of her boomerang and mounted the fire cat. "I'm not waiting to see who gives out first!" she called to the others. Kirara jumped into the air.

            "Hirikotsu!" the boomerang bone went spinning through the air to slice off the monster's head. But the monster saw it coming, and knocked it away as if he was swatting a fly. Then Kagome got a clear view of four dim glows coming from his forehead.

            "Wait!" she cried. "He has four shikon shards!" 

            "Well then, not only will we be saving the foxes, but we'll get shikon shards in the process!" Inu Yasha drew his sword. He charged the monster preparing to slice off his legs when all of a sudden, the sound of B flat echoed through the air. It hit the metal of his sword, his silver hair, it entered his dog ears and took control. Inu Yasha froze mid running stance with his sword half swung.

            "Kagome gasped. "What's-?"

            "Where is that music coming from?" Shippou asked while looking around.

            More notes followed the B flat in a slow, lazy tune. Inu Yasha strained to move again, but the more he fought it, the more he felt like a statue. The notes of the music rippled into the silver necklace holding the shikon shards around Kagome's neck, they went into the silver alloid in the handle of Shippou's top, it went to Sango's sword and armor, Miroku's money and rosary as well. Everyone was still. 

            Kikase emerged from the forest, playing her flute with her eyes shadowed by her platinum blond hair. 

            "Kikase!" Shitai called. Shitai wasn't frozen at all.

            Kikase looked up at all of them with a stoic expression on her face.

            Kikase kept playing and the notes she produced became words, _'Well, it looks like Kikyo doesn't have any silver on her, but I can't understand why Sashimi isn't affected. She's practically made of silver.'_

            "I'm a goddess now. I won't be sway by enchantment spells anymore." Sashimi said.

            _'Then Kikyo…are you planning on trying to stop me?'_

Kikyo glanced up at where Shio and Sumiko were. "I really don't care whether those two live or die." And with that, she walked off into the woods again….the shady bitch….

_            'Fine then.' _Kikase turned to the monster. _'Let's go, Chi.'_

The monster tugged harder causing Shio to cry out in pain.

            _'He's pretty strong for a half kitsune.' Kikase hit a flat key. _

            Then Sumiko and Shio both screamed at the same time, as a loud crack came from Shio's arm and it loosened from the tree. The monster yanked them both upward in his clutched fit and turned to leave, each footstep like an earthquake. Kikase followed, still playing her flute. The music only stopped playing when they were far enough so that their scent would have been distorted by the wind. 

            Shitai looked sadly in the direction they left. "I wish we were still working together, I really miss her."

            Inu Yasha growled and stomped over to Sashimi. He didn't look up at her but downward, only seeing the lower half of her luminous kimono. 

            "What's wrong, Inu?" Sashimi asked.

            In rage, he threw his claws out and grabbed the silky sleeves of her kimono. The cloth was like non other he had ever felt. Soft, smooth, it felt like water and it seemed like it could be torn easily. But it was somehow able to withstand the grip of his claws. "Sashimi!! You were able to move, why didn't you stop Kikase!! She just captured Shio and Sumiko, don't you even care about them?!" 

            WHAP!! 

            Sashimi bopped Inu Yasha on the head the same way he usually bopped Shio. Shippou found this very amusing that "an eye for an eye" had taken place.

            "I love my younger siblings, I love my whole family like nothing you could understand, Inu. But I'm not aloud to help them. Not just yet." Sashimi said. "First, they must have a revelation."

            "What revolation??" he asked.

            Sashimi bopped him on the head again. "You're so nosey, Inu-kun."

            (AN: Damn! I've got the song "Mr. Selephame" stuck in my head! _)

-

            The monster dropped Shio and Sumiko on the ground and walked out of sight. They moaned in pain and discomfort. Shio lifted himself up a little bit and looked over at Sumiko. "You okay?" he asked.

            "Uh-huh." She nodded weakly then noticed how the palm of his hand was facing the wrong side. "Your arm-"

            "I'm okay." he said, holding his shoulder.

            But Sumiko could see that the forearm had been twisted all the way around and broken at the wrist. It was amazing that the skin wasn't broken. "Kitty needs help!" she said worriedly. 

            "It'll heal in a little while." Shio said and turned his head as soon as he sensed a new presence near them. 

            It was the baboon skin clad Naraku. Standing in front of them. "Kukukukukukuku." Hundred's of vines sprouted from under the pelt and wrapped themselves around Shio and Sumiko, binding them. Though it wasn't as if they could move. They were stretched by a monster and a tree, carried in his clenched fist for miles, Shio had broken bones, Sumiko was once again, oblivious to her power.

            "Now whether you agree to tell me or not, I will get information about the pure light out of you." Naraku said.

            Shio fixed his gave on him. "You don't know how to use it?"

            Naraku said nothing.

            "You've been putting us through all of this, and you don't even know how to use the pure light?" Shio said disbelievingly. 

            "It's not just the use, but the origin. Before I take it, I am interested to learn more about it." Naraku pulled Shio over with his vines till their faces were inches away. "And whether you want to tell me or don't, whether you are conscious of the information or not, I can extract it from you. And it will be painful."

            Shio scrunched up his nose and narrowed his eyes. He turned his head and said, "Dude. Your breath smells like chips."

            "Gross." Sumiko said.

            Naraku made no expression to the comment so it either bothered him or it didn't. "Why don't we start with you first, Shio?" the vines constricting his wrists, waist and legs grew tighter. Okay, so he didn't like the comment. "You once knew your mother; you have her in your heart. Surely you can tell me about how this pure light was created?"

            Shio glared at him. "Man. If I knew, do you think I'd tell a monkey boy like you?"

            The bindings went tighter, cutting off circulation to certain limbs. I guess he didn't like that comment either. Then out of the corner of his eye, Shio saw a vine coming toward his head. He screamed at it plunged into his ear. Then his face went pale and his voice muted. His eyes went glassy and he was silent.

            "Kitty!" Sumiko cried. 

            After a few moments Shio downloaded the information to Naraku. "A long time ago, yin and yang collided. Where as the precocious healer, a woman called Shin'yo and the perfect fighter, a women called Sashimasu, joined forces to create the ultimate power. One was a pure-breed, silver haired dog demon, and the other was half enchantress and half kitsune. They achieved the perfect friendship, and when the friendship was pure and perfect without a hint of suspicion, jealousy, or fighting, they were both able to achieve the power to invent the purest of light. Shin'yo kept it in her staff of wisdom to incubate it and learn how to make the light grow. Sashimasu kept it in a locket and often experimented with it to test it's full depths and nature. 

            Then along came a man whom was known as Shicho, who was looking for Sashimasu so that she could teach him how to become a warrior. She taught him and soon fell in love with him. And together they created the Top Dog lifestyle. She wanted to give him some of the light and ended up giving it even though she was sworn to secrecy with her best friend until they knew that the world would be ready for the pure light. But she loved the man so much that she wanted to give herself to him and everything that applied. 

            When Shin'yo found out, she was in despair that her best friend broke her promise for a guy whom she herself had never met. Shin'yo realized that in order to perfect the light, it needed the souls of friendship, courage, strength, and love. Friendship was what it already had, strength had been added by Sashimasu, and courage had been added by herself. If she included the light that had been given to Shicho out of love, the light would be complete. So Shin'yo approached him, asking if she could have his weak light in exchange for some of the light that would be produced when it was finished. When Shicho saw Shin'yo, he instantly fell in love with her. Sashimasu was still in his heart, but Shin'yo was so beautiful that she filled him with lust for her mere appearance. With the light of love Sashimasu included, he gave up the light which also contained his love. And as soon as Shin'yo took it, the light of love affected her and she was filled with love for him too. 

            When Sashimasu saw the light again with each of the four souls, and sensed how the love one was constructed, she was furious. If she wasn't blinded by her own light of love, if she had receive some of the fresh new light newly made, she would have been calmer and been able to reason. But she tried to kill Shin'yo. Shin'yo held a small amount of the pure light in her staff, but it was enough to cast at Sashimasu. The light stopped Sashimasu from attacking her, but she was still sad about her loss of love. Shin'yo apologized, but Sashimasu had convinced herself that it was her own self who had destroyed a perfect friendship. Sashimasu killed herself and from that time onward, the purest of lights could only immortalize the person holding it if they controlled both the light and the darkness."

            Naraku pulled his vine back.

            Shio held his throbbing ear but heard a sob behind him. He glanced at Sumiko who was crying from the story. 

            "Interesting," Naraku grinned malevolently. "Apparently their friendship wasn't so perfect, if it could be so easily broken by something as miniscule as love."

            Shio glared at him. "You're trippn', Naraku."

            "If I knew what that meant, I wouldn't care." Naraku stated. 

            Shio shook his head and looked off to the side. "Oh no he didn't."

            "I believe I did." Naraku said.

            Shio closed his eyes angrily. "You can rape my ear with your plants, you can poach my light, but when you go messn' with my family," he glared murderously at Naraku. "That ain't cool!" 

            Naraku snorted and ignored Shio's declaration. "It's Sumiko's turn now."

            Sumiko made a scared sound as the vines lifted her over to Naraku.

            "Leave her alone!" Shio shouted. "She doesn't know anything about the light!" 

            "She used the light in her fight with Kikyo." Naraku said.

            "But she was under the spell then! She can't remember how to use it now!" 

            Naraku laughed evilly and called Kikase over. She stood next to Sumiko. "Look, see these earrings here?" she pointed at the shiny pieces hanging from Sumiko's ears. "They're made of silver. A magic creature such as yourself should know that silver is one of the best conductors for enchantment. I use it on my victims a lot. Her evil aurora may be gone, but she's still under a spell. The earrings are what keeps her as my slave."

            Sumiko looked horrified. "No! I don't want to do bad things anymore!"

            "Sorry, hon. But all I have to do is play a few notes and you become evil again." Kikase held up her flute.

            "_No!" Sumiko's eyes widened in horror at the very sight of the flute. "_Please, no!_"_

            Shio growled, baring his teeth at them. His long hair fell over his eyes. "Bastard!" his long silky hair began to move as if a harsh breeze was blowing through it. The vines around Sumiko and him emitted silver fire. "_You-you don't know when to stop, do you?!_" Shio said. His voice lower and quivering with rage. He then looked up and his eyes flashed silver. _"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE HER ALONE!!" _

The silver fires exploded. Vines burned and burst apart, crumbling and burning, whipping apart with each explosion. 

            "Kikase!" 

            Krara flew out of the darkness of the forest carrying Sango, Miroku, and Shitai on her back.

            Kikase saw her and shouted, "Shitai! I love you!" 

            Shitai shouted back, over Miroku's head, "I love you too!"

            Sango glared at Miroku who was smiling pervertedly. "Sicko." -_- ;;;

            "It's not sick!" Miroku said. "Public lesbians are a beautiful thing." ^_^

            "Remind me to smack you later." She said. ;;;;

            Naraku produced more vines as Inu Yasha, Kagome, and Shippou came in. He caught Sumiko and pulled her to him. She struggled, but couldn't get free.

            "Kukukukuku," he laughed. "I'll absorb her. Then I'll have her light and the knowledge of how to use it. Then I will destroy you all." 

            But while he was talking, he didn't notice that parts of Sumiko's arms weren't bound…

            "The hell you will!" Inu Yasha swung tetsusaiga, but the blade bounced off the barrier Naraku erected around himself, Kikase, and Sumiko. 

            Naraku did his strange laugh again, making Kikase roll her eyes. It was then that she noticed what Sumiko was doing. The clever child-like kitsune reached behind her ears and flipped the clip-on silver earrings open. As soon as they were off, she became paler. She reached up and put the earrings on Naraku's sleeve without him noticing. Then she shot Kikase a determined look, and Kikase knew what to do. She nodded and began playing the flute. 

            Naraku's eyes widened as soon as he felt the notes echo into him. He looked down at the earring Sumiko attached to his clothes then down at her misty yet not happy eyes. "You tramp!" he threw her at the ground. 

            Kikase played a fast and swinging tune. Sumiko looked at her hands and they were see through and glowing.

            "You'll die, Sumiko!" Naraku shouted at her as the barrier disappeared.  "Those earring were what kept you as who you were!" 

            A hand reached out and gripped the front of Naraku's kimonos. Naraku turned to see Shio's eyes glaring at him. "Hey," Shio said. He held up his mangled arm. Cracking and popping, the forearm spun back around into it's original position and the wrist snapped back into place. Shio balled that hand into a fist and-

WHACK!

Naraku reeled with a large red fist print on his face. Shitai came to the final point of her sond and played a long loud C flat. Naraku shrank inside his clothes and they fell into a pile on the ground with his shikon shards resting on top.

"Sumiko!" Kagome called.

She looked up at everyone as she became nothing but light. But, as everyone thought that she would disappear, that she would fail to exist anymore without the spell, something happened. The light that she was, became smaller. When the light disappeared. There sat a little girl. A little demon girl with small hands and skinny wrists, knobby knees and large innocent eyes. In demon years, she was about eleven years old. She blinked and smiled cutely. 

She walked – no – she waddled in a way, as if she were even younger then eleven and was not as coordinated. Shio watched the young girl walk over. She stopped, standing so close to him that he put his chin against his collarbone to look down at her. She then looked up at him with large emerald eyes and held out her arms. "Kitty!"

Shio slowly sank to him knees and glomped her. "Sumiko!"

Shippou tapped Kagome and whispered to her in the others, "I don't get it. How did she get like that?"

"Does anime ever make sense?" Sango asked with a sigh and a sweatdrop. "I've been confused since chapter 17." ;;;;

Meanwhile, Kikase went over and linked arms with Shitai and they watched the good guy characters. 

"What shall we do now, Shitai?"

"I don't know Kikase, but I do know that I'm tired of watching these mukes."

"Let's blow this popstand, Shitai."

"My thoughts exactly, Kikase."

And they left without anyone noticing.

Shippou then noticed Naraku's clothes move by themselves. "He's alive!" Shippou screamed. 

Some of them jumped back in shock and/or readied their weapons. Then a fury little head poked out of the neck and looked around at everyone.

Everyone: OO *blink* *blink*

            "ITZA MONKEY!!" Sumiko screamed. She leapt over and hugged the little white monkey that squeaked from her bone crushing force. 

            "Is that Naraku?" Inu Yasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

            "KAWAII!" Kagome cried. She came over and pinced the little monkies cheeks as Sumiko played with him like a stuffed animal. And Naraku the little monkey squeaked and made terrified monkey sounds.

            Sumiko hugged him hard and rubbed her cheek against his. "I'll call you Chocolate Marshmellow Man!" ^____^

            Miroku leaned toward Sango and asked, "What did Sumiko smoke to come up with that name?"

            Sango shrugged. "I don't know, but I'll take two of them."

            ^_^ "Okay, ya'll, Sashimi has to go now!" Sashimi smiled, referring to herself in the third person. 

            "Do you have to?" Shio asked.

            "Fraid so, lil bro!" ^__^ she gave him a noogie and turned to Inu Yasha. "Now remember Inu Yasha, smile as often as you can, have many good dreams, and enjoy the life ahead of you and *ahem* don't let the past '_bother_' you…." (An: Guess which dirt clod whore she was referring to there…)

            She bent down to her next victim, "Shippou?" she put her fingers together in a science fiction sign. "Live long and prosper!" ^_^

            Shippou grinned and made the same sign with his hands.

            Sashimi went up to Sango. "For your problem, Sango." Sashimi said. "I would suggest opening the neck of your kimono a little bit more, red candles, and rubbing oil." ^_~

            Sango blushed.

            (An: Guess which perverted monk problem she was referring too….)

            She went up to Miroku, "Priest, I suggest that you try roses, strawberries, and I'm sure my brother can hook you up with some flame decorated boxers.

            Miroku grinned happily. ^_________^

            (AN: Guess which perverted seduction problem she was referring too….)

            Sango glared at him and he just laughed nervously.

            She went up to Kagome. "You know what. Inu Yasha is a good boy, but he needs a little guidance. I'd suggest you learn more about mind manipulation, if he ever tries to do things you don't like, try making him feel like a heel." ^__^

            Kagome sweatdropped.

            (An: Guess which cheating hanyo problem she was referring to….)

            (Cq: -_- God, will you just shut up!)

            (An: Nope! :-P)

            Sumiko went over to Sumiko and closed her eyes. She kissed each eyelid and said, "Take care of Shio, Sumiko. Practice on your light, you both can learn from each other." 

            Sumiko opened her eyes and smiled. There were new little stars in their depths. 

            Shio was next and she hugged him. "Take care of Sumiko, Shio. And find a mate."

            Shio looked at her sadly. "I can't believe your leaving already. You've just met Sumiko, and I'll be lonely again without you."

            Sashimi laughed lightly. "You're not alone, Silly Shio. You have Inu Yasha, you have your little sister, you have all of these new friends now, and I'll be closer to you then you know." She winked at him reassuringly. 

            Sashimi kissed each of them and disappeared in a flash of light. 

            "Goodbye, sister." Shio said. After a few moments. Shio patted Inu Yasha hard on the back and said. "We'd better get going too, man. Me and Sumiko are heading out."

            "Oh, really?" Inu Yasha asked in an amused tone.

            "We'll do fine! I'm not a completely hopeless role model!" Shio said. He bent down and lifted Sumiko up so she could sit on his shoulders. She put her face in his hair, sniffed it and laughed.

            Shio gave them the piece sign, "Later!" ^_^V and he bounded off with Sumiko.

            Kagome went over to her pack to look for some ramen when she noticed. "OH MY GOD!"

            "What??" Inu Yasha asked.

            "The ramen and my bag of candy are missing!" she shouted.

            Everyone: *facefault*

            Sumiko sat on Shio's shoulders eating chocolate. 

            "So Sumiko, do you know anything about the top dogs?" he asked.

            "No." she answered.

            "Well then, I'll have to teach you. See, it's the art of fighting, but for love and happiness. Sort of ironic, wouldn't you say?"

            "I dunno."

            "Me either. But we'll figure things out."

            "Kitty?"

            "Yep?"

            "What are boxers?"

~^_^~^_^~

Das End.

--

What? What are you looking at me for?? I have a sequel planned out for this, okay? I'm just wondering if I shouls make it a separate story or attach it to this story or something….I dunno…I've got enough trouble as it is.


End file.
